A Family Affair
by Annibelle White
Summary: Frex has been communicating with a widowed queen in the Vinkus. The two of them decide to meet. Sparks don't just fly between the two of them, however. Elphaba, always standoffish, does not trust her possible stepbrother, Fiyero. First impressions leave her thinking him to be somewhat of a playboy. But they find themselves drawn to one another. What will the family think? Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1: Family Matters

**Chapter One: Family Matters**

"I need to tell you something important." Her father had gathered all of them at their small dining table. The table had been around since before her mother died. He always liked to comment on how it was "polished mahogany." Though after years of wear and three children, most of the polish had worn off and it was scratched beyond recognition. There were no matching chairs; in fact none of the chairs even matched each other. Elphaba knew he only kept it to say that they had mahogany furniture, to make them appear wealthy when he spoke about it. Lying was a sin, but if he were telling the truth and leaving out the actual state of the table, her father appeared to be perfectly fine with lying by omission. Things were never black and white with Frexspar – nor were they green, of course.

Nessa leaned forward in her chair, hanging on their father's every word as always. "Is something the matter, Father?"

"No, nothing at all. But there are going to be some big changes, and I thought it best to tell you all together."

Now Elphaba was concerned. Big changes? She was to go to Shiz in a month. He had promised her, had been promising since she was old enough to want to go to University. It was the only reason she'd gone on all his missions, had sung when he asked during his ridiculous sermons. If he took that from her now, she would never forgive him. She might well run away, she thought. What good would it do to stay here? "Stop talking in circles and explain what's going on," she snapped.

"Relax, Fabala." He gave her a glance, though the pet name did not soften her glare as she was certain he'd hoped it would. "This is going to affect you the least, since you're to head off to Shiz soon, anyway."

She relaxed back against the chair. Elphaba didn't much care what he was about to tell them as long as it didn't concern her future at Shiz.

"I haven't told you this, but I've been very lonely since your mother passed, and I've been communicating with a woman from the Vinkus," he began. "She's a little younger than I, though she had a son about your age, Fabala. She's the queen of the Arjiki tribe, widowed for many years now. We've been discussing the idea of marriage. With our family connections as they are, it might be beneficial to have a good relationship with the West."

Family connections? Her father had none. Only through her mother and through his children, _her_ children, did he have any importance whatsoever. Elphaba wondered if this poor lady from the Vinkus had any idea, though it didn't concern her much. If the woman was stupid enough to consider marrying her father, that was her own problem.

"Wait, you're getting married?" Shell was wide-eyed, gaping at his father. He was too young to understand that marriage meant more than love, and at an age where parents seemed more than human, not prone to being lonely (though she doubted this was truly the case for her father, anyway).

"It's a possibility. We will be traveling out to Kiamo Ko – that's the palace she lives in. She and I have agreed it might be foolish to agree to marriage when we haven't actually met yet. Should things work out, we would likely live there, since she is queen. I would, of course, make it a priority to begin a church."

That's what this was – another opportunity to reap converts, much like Quadling Country had been. She wouldn't help this time, not that she'd be around much. "So I'll be heading to Shiz from there?"

"Yes. Her son will be a first-year student there, too. It would be nice to begin at a new school with a friend, wouldn't it?"

"How long will we be out there?" Nanny asked pragmatically.

"I don't know. We may arrive and find that this woman and I don't match, or we may find that it works out. I would pack what you need for the foreseeable future. It's a long journey, anyway. But then again, you're used to those."

Elphaba fought the urge to sneer at her father. Of course they were used to long journeys, grueling trips to Quadling Country in the heat of summer. There had been times she'd been sweating so profusely she was certain her skin would disintegrate, burning as she fought back tears. After the first trip, she'd learned that complaining to her father about the pain was useless. He'd reminded her that at least she wasn't dead, and even if she were to die, at least she'd be saved.

Nanny asked the question that Elphaba had been wanting to ask. "What is the weather like in the Vinkus? I've heard it's dry. These old bones can't take that."

Dry she could live with. Quadling Country had been a humid heat. When she thought about it, she could swear her flesh still stung a little. Her father glared at Nanny, but replied, "It's a bit warm, but it actually also gets very cold. They rarely have much snow, though."

Good. Snow hurt almost as badly as rain. When she'd been a little girl, her mother hadn't been watching her (which was typical) one afternoon as she'd stared eagerly out the window at the white flakes falling from the sky. Not understanding that those white flakes were just as bad as the downpours of rain, she'd snuck out and reached up for them, only to be greeted with pain. Elphaba had learned her lesson pretty quickly.

Nanny grumbled to herself, but stopped protesting. She, too, had realized years ago that fighting with Frex was useless.

Nessa hadn't said anything for some time, and spoke up now. "Why haven't you told us before now? If you've been writing each other long enough to talk about marriage, then you had time to tell us."

"At first, I didn't think it was worth talking about. I didn't want to get everyone excited over something that might not pan out. By the time I realized it was serious, I didn't know how to discuss it with you." Frex lowered his eyes. Only Nessa could make him feel guilty.

Nessa sighed heavily. "I don't understand how you can expect us to pick up and leave to such a dangerous place on a whim when we know nothing about where we're going. Father, I trust your judgment, I do, but love makes fools of men, and I'm concerned."

"Love makes fools of men," was one of her father's favorite sayings when he warned his children against the sins and dangers of the flesh. Elphaba tried not to smirk at the idea of the same saying being thrown back in his face. She'd never have gotten away with saying such things to her father, but Nessa did. She rarely talked back to Frex, though. Perhaps Nessa was jealous? After being her father's angel for years, she couldn't imagine what it must feel like for Nessa to realize she might lose all that doting attention. "Yes, Father," Elphaba said snidely, "I'm worried, too."

Her father shot a glare her direction, but placed a hand on Nessa's knee. "I'm well aware of that, Nessa. I gave a lot of consideration to our family before I made this decision. I was assured that you would be safe and all accommodations would be made."

Nessa bit her lip and gave a half smile. "Father, going all the way to the Vinkus just for a woman? Aren't there plenty here?"

"A little change will do us good," her father insisted.

Elphaba had already basically tuned the conversation out. As soon as she'd been told she was still going to attend Shiz and that the weather wouldn't be harmful, she had stopped caring. She was slightly amused at the disagreement between her father and Nessa, but for months she'd been solely focused on Shiz. Though she loved her sister, a year without her family to just study would be glorious. After that, of course, Nessa would join her and she'd probably spend some time helping Nanny tend to her, but at least she'd have some time to herself.

"Elphaba," her father brought her back to the current situation, "did you not hear me? You need to go figure out what you're packing. We're leaving within the week."

"Of course, Father." She left and headed to her room. Elphaba was already packed. She'd been packed for some time. All of the things she would bring with her were the same things she'd bring to Shiz. She wasn't concerned at all about the Vinkus. She figured she had no reason to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Get Used To It

**Chapter Two: Get Used To It**

"Mother, why can't you just marry a man from the tribe?" Fiyero asked, shaking his head. "You don't know anything about this man and now he and his children are coming out here. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"He seems to be a very kind man. And you know as well as I do that we need to branch out, Fiyero. Isn't that how you convinced me to send you to Shiz?" His mother smiled gently at him. "I know it's a big change, but you'll be at school for most of it. Besides, it isn't like you spend all your time with me, anyway. You're too busy running around the palace seducing the servant girls." She gave him an matronly look.

He groaned. "Mother, you promised we wouldn't talk about that."

"One of these days you're going to have to get married, you know."

Fiyero buried his face in his hands. "Mother, please!"

"Which reminds me, you need to be on your best behavior. Frexspar is a minister."

He cringed. "Really? Mother, we don't even practice anything out here!"

"Religion is about kindness, Fiyero, and morality."

"Not to some people," he muttered.

"Just promise me you'll be good."

"I will." At least in front of everyone else. He had no interest in changing the way he acted for anyone. It was his mother who was in love with some minister she hadn't even met, not him. His mother always teased him that one day he'd meet a girl who would inspire him to change his ways, but he severely doubted it.

"Thank you. Now, they'll be here this afternoon. When you return from hunting, you can meet them. His daughters are… different. I'm not sure exactly how, though I know at least one of them is disabled. Be kind, Fiyero."

"I always am," he assured her.

"Not too kind."

"Mother!" He flushed and left the room. Fiyero knew his mother was lonely, especially since he'd grown older and needed her less. He'd always hoped she'd find someone, but this hadn't been what he'd meant.

Of course, his indiscretions didn't stay secret for long. He was back from hunting and leaving his room with a servant girl (whose name he didn't even remember) when he bumped into one of his possible future stepsisters.

He stared at her for a moment. He couldn't help it. Fiyero had seen conventionally beautiful girls before – he'd been with his share. But this girl was different. Her skin glowed a beautiful shade of lime and her black hair gleamed as it fell from her face. Her deep brown eyes bore into his with a fire he longed to possess. Yes, she was beautiful, though he wasn't certain he could explain why in words.

She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "I suppose you must be Prince Fiyero, then?"

The servant girl ran her hand along his arm and giggled. He watched as the young woman's eyes looked from him to the servant girl back to him and her eyebrows rose. He bit his lip. "That would be me. You would be?"

"Elphaba."

"And don't call me 'Prince,'" he corrected. "If we might be siblings, we should be on a first name basis."

"Looks to me like you're on a first name basis with a lot of girls," she muttered. "I was just going to look around. Your mother told me you were out hunting."

"I just got back. I was going to… relax."

"Don't let me stop you." Elphaba brushed past him.

"Wait…"

She kept rushing down the hall, not even flinching as he called after her.

Fiyero formally met Elphaba at dinner that evening. His mother proudly introduced Frexspar and his children. The entire time, he couldn't take his eyes off of Elphaba. There was something about her features that was some kind of alluring.

He shook his head, though. What was he thinking? She might soon be his stepsister. Besides, she hadn't exactly seemed friendly.

The boy was the only other member of the family who seemed interesting to him at all. Shell seemed very interested in his new surroundings, and followed Fiyero around after dinner asking all sorts of questions. He wanted to know about their people, their culture, the climate. After some time, it got exhausting. Luckily, Elphaba came to his rescue.

"Shell, I've been looking for you for half an hour! You know it's past your bedtime. What are you doing in here?"

"I was just curious!" The young man pouted.

"Off to bed! Now! Don't make me tell Father. You know I will," Elphaba threatened.

"Fine!" Shell stomped off to the room he was staying in.

Elphaba folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I apologize if he was bothering you."

"He simply wanted to understand this place and the people around him. It was getting late, though. I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me," she muttered. "My father demands he go to bed at the same time every night. If he found out Shell was still up, I'd be in for it, too."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"I'm supposed to look after him."

"Don't you have your own life? Your studies?"

"I don't sleep much." She shrugged. "I'm up early to help with breakfast and my sister, but I've never needed a lot of rest."

"Well, now that you're here, you won't have to worry about breakfast at least," he tried.

"Right." She raised her eyebrows at him and looked past him into the room. "What are you reading?"

He realized she was talking about the book on the table beside his bed. "Oh, it's just a science book. I struggled a bit with that when I was home-schooled, so I wanted to brush up on it before starting Shiz next month."

"I see. You have a lot of books here?"

"A small library. I could show you now, if you like."

"No, that's fine. I need to get to my room."

"Another time, then."

"If you say so." And she was gone.

He stared after her for a moment, then closed the door. Book still in hand, he relaxed on his bed and began reading again. Tomorrow, maybe, he would seek her out and make a point of showing her the library. She'd be impressed, he thought. Although he wasn't certain why he cared at all.

But he didn't get the chance. Every time he tried to find her, she was occupied with her siblings, whether it was looking after Shell or caring for Nessa. He began to wonder how she'd ever had time for herself at all. Meanwhile, his mother was off taking walks with her father. They seemed to be getting along splendidly, and he wasn't sure he wanted that.

Elphaba's father seemed too intense, obsessive. It concerned Fiyero. He was clearly a zealot when it came to the topic of religion. His mother's attraction to that was confusing, but she listened to his constant preaching and ranting. And she even allowed him to roam about the village attempting to baptize the rest of the tribe!

It had been over a week before he found Elphaba alone again. She sat at her desk, writing something in a small journal. Nessa was nowhere to be found and the door to their shared room was open. He tapped his fingers on the doorframe, not wanting to alarm her by simply walking in. She looked like she might get easily spooked.

She turned to him, face flushed. "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd show you the library."

"I found it days ago."

"When? I kept coming by to talk to you but you always seemed busy…"

"I don't need your help, thank you."

He stepped into the room. "I was just being friendly. I'm glad you found the library. Was there anything there of interest to you?"

She gazed at him uneasily, as though he were intruding. But it was _his_ palace, so he didn't feel as though he was. Elphaba was a guest here, after all. "Look, I'm trying to work. Don't you have a servant girl to chase?"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"I'm just saying you don't particularly seem focused on your studies all of the time." She replied flippantly.

"Focusing on the same thing all of the time would be boring. Yes, I care about learning but I don't want to occupy all of my time with it. There are other… enjoyable things to do." He knew she was scorning his somewhat promiscuous behavior, even if they were talking around it to be polite.

She simply rolled her eyes at him. "I suppose you aren't hurting anyone."

"I rather like to think just the opposite." He shot back.

Her eyes changed for a moment and she looked back at her work. "I'm busy. I don't get a lot of time to myself and I'd like to use it."

"Of course. I apologize. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I won't."

He hesitated in the doorway for a moment until she shot him a glare. "Have a nice evening, then."

She didn't respond.

On his way back to his room, he ran into his mother. "Good evening, Mother. I haven't seen much of you lately."

"You'll be seeing even less of me when you head off to school soon." She beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you. You'll be the first chieftain of any tribe to have had an education."

He let his mother engulf him in a hug and then stepped back. "Mother, are you sure about this man? I mean, he's a little overzealous about certain things and his children are… strange." He knew he was really only referring to Elphaba.

"They are perfectly polite young people, just like you. I don't see what you're talking about. And he's a very kind man."

 _Not to his daughter_ , Fiyero thought to himself. If the way Elphaba spoke about him gave any indication, Frexspar clearly instilled fear in his children, not love. And he rarely saw the man with his children. It seemed like the task of raising Shell or taking care of Nessa had fallen on the old woman and Frex's eldest daughter. "I didn't mean anything by it. Our cultures are very different, Mother, and I'm not sure if this is the best idea."

"I think that's exactly why it's a good idea. You're being intolerant, Fiyero. You're about to go to Shiz and meet a lot of students from different cultures. I'm surprised at you."

"That wasn't what I meant. It's just… never mind. I just worry about you, Mom."

Her stern expression softened. "I know this is strange for you. I've been alone most of your life and I imagine it must be odd."

"I'll get used to it, I'm sure." But he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the curiosity and slight longing he felt about Elphaba, especially given their family situation. He supposed he'd just ignore it until it went away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been working on this one for a while, too, again with the help of the wonderful Mother yackel. I'm still reworking things, but I think the first two chapters are at least pretty solid, so Happy Thanksgiving! I'll never be as good as some of the authors on here (fermatoso, I'm looking at you!) but I enjoy writing this.


	3. Chapter 3: An Error in Judgment

**Chapter Three: An Error in Judgment**

When the time finally arrived to head to Shiz, Elphaba was forced to share a carriage with Fiyero to head towards the nearest train, which was more than a day's ride away. She wasn't particularly pleased to be sharing an enclosed space with him, but at this point she'd deal with anything just to get to school.

Of course, Fiyero did not seem to get the message that she thought she was sending so clearly with her stony silence and began trying to talk to her. "It occurs to me that you might be my stepsister soon and I know nothing about you."

"There's not much to know," she replied shortly.

"I'm sure there is. You seem interesting."

"I'm glad I entertain you," she snapped. But she studied him. When she'd first seen him, she had to admit she'd been a bit taken aback. The diamond markings were almost hypnotic in the way they danced on his ochre skin. Of course, it had been difficult to pay attention to him with that ridiculous servant girl hanging all over him. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"That's not what I meant. Elphaba, really, I'm trying to be friendly here." He placed a hand over hers.

She gulped and stared at him. They were in close quarters, barely enough space between them so that they wouldn't touch and now he had actually touched her. She'd done her best to curl herself as far away as possible, to fold her body so that it never so much as even accidentally brushed against his. Growing up, a lot of people had been afraid to touch her because of her color. If she had even rubbed against someone by mistake, oftentimes people would jump away or shriek. Elphaba had learned not to touch people and to shield herself. "Look, you don't need to. We're not around our families anymore. There's no need for you to pretend to be nice to me."

"I wasn't pretending," he insisted.

She examined him for a moment, uncertain of his intentions. At a young age, she'd realized that people were mostly selfish and that every action, no matter how kind, was more for their benefit than anyone else's. But she was struggling to find that in him. He may be a little annoying, and he was definitely licentious with his habit for debauchery, but he did seem genuine. Still, she wasn't one for sharing. "I don't know what you want to know."

"Can I ask a strange question?"

She knew what it was. "My skin."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine." She expected she'd be getting asked about it a lot over the next several days. "But you'll be disappointed to find there's not an interesting explanation. No one knows. It just happened."

"It's not ugly or anything… I mean…" He was stammering.

"Fiyero, relax. It's weird. I get it."

"It's not, though. I mean, no more weird than mine."

His hand was still on hers and she looked at it, at the diamonds that appeared to shimmer up his arm. "Your skin is… intriguing. But at least you have a whole tribe of people who look like you." At that point, she withdrew her hand from under his. It occurred to her, suddenly, that she couldn't remember the last time a boy had touched her. She wasn't sure any ever had. Feeling his skin on hers sent a heat into her cheeks.

"That is true. But where we're going, I doubt anyone will have seen someone like me. Other than you, of course."

"You're probably right."

"At least we'll be weird together." He laughed.

She smiled a little at that. "I don't know if that'll make it better or worse."

"We'll stick together."

"I don't know about that. It's University. We'll make our own friends, Fiyero." Or he would. She wasn't much interested in making friends at all. He would probably make a lot of them, especially those of the female persuasion.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"We're not friends. We're… well, we might be family." She shook her head at the idea.

"You seem about as happy about that as I am."

"No offense to you or your people, it's just that my father… well, he's not…" She didn't know how to say what she had intended.

"Tell me about him," Fiyero prompted.

"He's very religious." She hugged her knees against her chest again.

"I noticed."

"And your people aren't."

"I'm aware. I thought that a little strange."

"I never thought that he'd end up finding a woman, to tell the truth. After my mother's death, he dove headfirst into religion, even worse than he had been before. He's been so stiff that the idea of him even caring about a woman is outlandish."

"And my mother is warm and kind, but she's always been strong and independent. I'm not exactly sure why she chose someone like your father, either. No offense to your father, of course."

"Oh, go ahead and be offensive. It won't bother me."

"He just seems a little too engaged in religion to be a good suitor for my mother. That's all." Fiyero waved his hand dismissively.

"You're protective of her," she observed. "It's sweet, I think."

"She's my mother. It's been just the two of us since I was ten."

"That's about when I lost my mother," Elphaba murmured.

"That must've been hard."

"You lost your father at the same time, so I'd say we're pretty much even there. Besides, my mother was no more a mother to me than my father is a father."

"What do you mean?"

"She just wasn't always mentally present," she said evasively.

"I don't know what I'd do without my mother," Fiyero thought. It seemed almost like he was talking to himself.

"You're about to go to Shiz a long distance away. I suppose you're about to find out exactly what you'll do without your mother. Besides, clearly you spend time on your own. You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll meet plenty of eligible young ladies."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You think I'm concerned about that?"

"Oh, I think you're very concerned about it."

"So I have a little fun. It doesn't mean I'm some sort of sex fiend. You need to loosen up a little, Elphaba. Your father's preaching has gotten to you."

She glared at him. "I do not need to loosen up! I have my own kind of fun. And don't you ever tell me I've let my father get to me. I have not been nor will I ever be brainwashed by the hogwash that is his religion."

"When do you even have time to have fun? You're too busy taking care of everyone else or doing schoolwork."

"I happen to find schoolwork to be fun."

"And that's it? Nothing else?"

She merely shrugged.

"Maybe now that you have a little time to yourself, you'll be able to enjoy yourself at Shiz. I hate to see what all that pent-up tension could do to a person."

"Unlike you, I have responsibilities and other people to take care of!"

"I have an entire damned kingdom, Elphaba, waiting for me to rescue them from disease and poverty and the way the Wizard looks at us as though we're second-class citizens! I think I have plenty of responsibility. But I also know how to relax."

She shrunk back, shocked a little by his words. From his behavior and the tone of his voice regularly, she'd never have known how afraid he really was. She looked into his searching blue eyes and patted his hand gently. "I'm sorry. I misjudged you."

"Well, now you know better."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Glad to see some people reading! I hope you enjoy the story. I think, at least here, Fiyero has a few more musical-world qualities while I tried to keep Elphaba and Galinda mostly book (although my Galinda always ends up getting very musical-world). I liked the idea that Elphaba's first impression of Fiyero would color her opinion of him so much, and he's clearly going to have to work to prove that he's more than she thinks he is.


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Independent

**Chapter Four: Miss Independent**

Elphaba didn't seem too pleased when Fiyero insisted on walking to her dorm with her. But after their conversations in the carriage, he felt a sort of fierce attachment towards her, one he attributed to some sort of misplaced brotherly affection (or so he hoped). As they walked the campus, he was taken in by his surroundings. There was very little grass in the Vinkus, and the grass that did exist was dull beige as it wilted beneath the treads of a foot or two. Here, the grass was brighter than Elphaba's skin, and it reached up as though trying hard to catch the suns, springing back to life even when walked upon.

Meanwhile, people were staring at them. _The Winkie and the Green Girl_ , he thought to himself. _We really do make quite a pair._ Suddenly, he wanted to shelter her from the unyielding eyes of their classmates. He wasn't sure why – surely she was used to this. Still, he found himself straightening up, wanting to keep her safe from prying glances.

Elphaba walked with her head lowered, her braid swinging along her shoulders. She carried a small, worn canvas bag that carried all her belongings. His trunk was larger, though not by much. His mother had worried he might attract attention if he brought too much luggage with him. It was probably a wise decision, too. The fact that both of them had traveled light made it easier to move across campus faster, and out of the scorching looks of their new classmates.

Her room was up two flights of stairs, and he tried to take her bag from her. "That's ridiculous," she told him, clutching the bag to herself. "I can take care of myself! You don't even need to be here."

For some reason, her insistence upon independence made him want to be nearer to her even more, and he merely followed silently as she mounted the stairs. Now, she had her head held high, nose pointing towards the ceiling defiantly. He could tell he had crossed her a bit, and he wondered how to remedy that. The best way, most likely, would be to leave her alone as she had asked, but he just couldn't find it in him to do so.

When they got to her door, she turned to him. "I'm at my room now. You can go."

"Nonsense. I'm curious what the girls' dormitories look like."

"Of course you are," she muttered.

Was she ever going to let that go? For a moment, he wondered how her father would fare in the Vinkus if even his blasphemy-spouting daughter couldn't handle the idea of fornication. It was one hell of a first impression he'd made on her, that was certain. "Not for the reasons you think."

She grumbled but opened the door. "If you insist."

A petite blonde girl sat on one of the beds, fluffing some pillows. She was pretty, though next to Elphaba he barely noticed her. The young woman looked at them curiously. Clearly, she hadn't expected a green roommate. Once she recovered herself, she said, "Hello!"

"Hi," Elphaba said shortly.

His eyes traveled between the two young women, and he couldn't help but think it would be interesting to watch the two of them interact. Just looking at them, it was obvious they were polar opposites. "You must be Elphaba's roommate."

"Galinda," the blonde stuck out her hand for Elphaba to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Elphaba remarked, taking it for a moment. "This is Fiyero, he's, um…"

"A family friend," he supplied.

"Right." Elphaba gave him a look he didn't understand. "He just wanted to see where I was living."

He smiled politely and sat down at the desk set up in the corner. "I hope you don't mind me visiting." Giving Elphaba a pointed look, he said, "I'll probably be visiting every so often to check up on her. Her father would want that."

The glare Elphaba gave him was so sharp he couldn't meet her gaze. "Thank you, Fiyero." Her voice was dripping with disdain.

"My Ama went out to grab a few necessities. She'll be back soon." Galinda told them. "I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet you."

Elphaba had made a comment during the carriage ride about not understanding the necessity of Amas. She didn't think she needed to be supervised. He'd reminded her that she'd spent a lot of time taking care of herself and others while a lot of other young women weren't used to being on their own. At that point, she replied that none of the boys were used to it either, but they weren't required to have chaperones. He'd given up the argument then, since he knew she was right. He'd known she was right from the beginning, but he enjoyed engaging her in discussion and had prodded on anyway. It probably hadn't helped him any, though. She most likely thought he was a chauvinist when he'd merely been playing Devil's Advocate. "So, Glinda, where are you from?" He asked, deciding to change the subject before Elphaba could bring it up.

"Gillikin, naturally. You must be from… the Vinkus?"

"I am. But Elphaba here is from Munchkinland."

"I can speak for myself, Fiyero. Thank you."

"So how do you two know each other?" Galinda asked innocently.

"Our parents are good friends." Fiyero replied quickly. "I'm a prince, and Elphaba is Thropp Third Descending. They thought it might be good for our families to get to know one another." He saw in Elphaba's eyes that this excuse impressed her, and a smile played at her sweet lips.

"Wow, so you must have a lot of money, huh?" Galinda had wide eyes.

Elphaba snorted at that. "Far from it. I'm lucky I made it here."

"We're not exactly rich either," Fiyero admitted. "The Vinkus isn't really known for the economy, after all."

Galinda's face seemed to fall a little. "I see."

"You must be so excited to start school."

"I'm excited to meet new people." The way the young woman looked at them made it clear that she didn't consider Elphaba and Fiyero to be the "new people," she was excited to meet.

Fiyero felt a little bad for Elphaba. This girl wasn't going to want anything to do with her, although Elphaba would probably like that. And Galinda was at least socially conscious enough not to be too cruel. But still, he could imagine that when he left, there would be an awkward tension between the two of them. He put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Is there anything else you need? Do you want to go to the bookstore together?"

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero, I can do things myself!" She snapped, wrenching away from him.

The blonde girl seemed amused by the way Elphaba was talking to him, but sat silently on her bed, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Well, you've been helpful enough for one day. Or forever. You can go now!" Elphaba pointed at the door. "You've pestered me enough."

He left, trying to ignore the sting of rejection he felt. Fiyero wasn't exactly used to being rejected. Being the prince, no one had really said "no," to him other than his own mother. No one had ever kicked him out of a room, or told him what to do. Although it stung a little, he also liked the fact that Elphaba wasn't afraid to speak her mind around him. Her independence made it so that she didn't care what other people thought, so she never bothered to mince words. Yet he also had the feeling that part of the reason she was so harsh was because she was protecting herself, though he wasn't sure from what. He was sure, however, that he intended to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends By Choice

**Chapter Five: Friends by Choice**

"You didn't have to kick your boyfriend out on my account," Galinda said as the door shut behind Fiyero.

"Boyfriend? Oh, no. Absolutely not. I can barely stand him. He's just a family friend." Elphaba began unpacking her things.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume. It's just the way you two look at one another."

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I was wrong. I apologize." The other girl stood up. "It's a perfectly innocent mistake. I assure you I will not make it again."

"You had better not," Elphaba muttered, shuddering. Fiyero? Really? He wasn't so bad to look at, but he was obstinate and irritating (though he had proved himself intelligent on the carriage ride). She wasn't interested in dating to begin with and their parents were involved. There were at least three good reasons why that could never happen, though she didn't bother to tell Galinda that. She had no desire to divulge the details of her personal life to a stranger.

"I never meant to offend you."

"You didn't," Elphaba sighed, backing down a little. "I got a little worked up."

"I noticed."

She didn't like the young woman's tone, but she ignored it. "I'm sure you have better things to do than pry into my lack of a personal life, anyway."

"I was just trying to be friendly," the girl huffed.

"Thank you, I guess." Elphaba sat down on her bed. "I suppose I'm not used to that."

"Really?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"That's sad."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Tell me something about yourself. You're from Munchkinland, you said? Thropp Third Descending. That sounds interesting."

"It's not. It's more of a formality now than it used to be. And I don't care for it. I don't believe my mother did, either. She prayed that she wouldn't have a girl." Her mother had said once that maybe if she'd spent all that energy praying that her child would be normal, it would've done more good. Melena had thought Elphaba hadn't been listening when she'd said it to Nanny, but Elphaba had always had an acute sense of hearing.

"Oh. Well, I'm no one special. Just a girl from Gillikin." But the girl stuck out her chest and tossed her hair as though she were expecting Elphaba to compliment her.

"I'd rather be no one special," Elphaba replied.

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Hell, I wouldn't even mind the Thropp Third Descending part, but the…" She trailed off. She wasn't going to have a conversation with this girl about her skin. She'd just met her. "Never mind. I need to go to the bookstore. I'll be back in a bit."

Galinda opened her mouth to speak, but Elphaba shut the door before she could say a word.

She holed up in her room reading over her textbooks for most of the days before classes actually started. Galinda left her blessedly alone, too busy making friends with high-class girls from Gillikin. Ama Clutch muttered once or twice that she was grateful Elphaba wasn't a social butterfly, for she had a hard enough time keeping up with Galinda's frolicking about all the time.

Her first day of classes was basically uneventful. She'd grudgingly compared schedules with Galinda the night before and found that they had a few classes together. Though she'd been excited to head off to her morning class alone, she'd wound up arriving at class only to find Fiyero there. He insisted, of course, on sitting beside her.

He had a habit of touching her – not inappropriately, of course. But often in the midst of conversation, a hand would brush hers or he'd place a helpful hand on her shoulder. She told herself that the heat that rushed through her was merely from the sensation of being touched by anyone, not by him.

But every time he opened his mouth, he defied her expectations. On their first day of life sciences class, she heard other students snickering about the fact that their professor was a Goat. Fiyero spoke up almost immediately and informed the students that the "Old Goat," had gone further in academia than they probably ever would. Even she had to giggle at the petrified looks on the other students' faces.

During the second week of classes, an unfamiliar high-pitched voice called her across the campus by a name she hadn't heard in years. "Elphie!"

She turned instinctively towards the voice to see a short, stubby Munchkin boy running towards her. His face was round and familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. "Excuse me?"

"Elphie, it's me, Boq! We went to school together years ago."

She still didn't quite remember him – most of the kids at school had seemed like a faceless mass to her. None of them had quite wanted to befriend her, so she'd never really bothered getting to know them or their names. It made it easier. "Oh, of course," she lied, faking a smile.

"I should've thought you'd be here! It's so nice to see a familiar face."

Somehow she thought the only familiar thing to him was her skin. But she didn't say that. Instead, she replied, "Likewise."

"We must catch up! How is your family? Your sister, what was her name? Nessadaisy?"

"Nessarose," Elphaba corrected.

"Right!"

Galinda came running up to them in a flurry of bouncing curls. "Miss Elphaba, would you loan me the notes from the lecture this morning?"

"Fine, fine." Elphaba began rummaging through her bag for the correct notebook.

Boq stammered, "W-Who is t-this?"

"This is my roommate, Galinda. Galinda, this is Boq, an… old school chum from Munchkinland."

Boq was staring unabashedly at Galinda. "Lovely to meet you," he squeaked.

Was everyone around her affected by some sort of love spell? Elphaba bit back a laugh at the young man's ridiculous behavior. Galinda smiled and nodded at him. "Charmed." At least she seemed uninterested, though Elphaba thought that had more to do with the fact that Boq was practically in rags than a disinterest in romance altogether.

"We must all get lunch sometime. Elphaba and I go back many years."

She was surprised he even remembered her name, but somehow she managed to keep herself from being that cruel. She took pity on the poor boy. Galinda would never deign to notice him or give him any sort of attention. And maybe having a small group of friends couldn't be too terrible, although she wasn't certain these were the friends she would've chosen. She couldn't exactly be picky about this. "Perhaps we should."

Galinda seemed surprised at that. "Really?"

Elphaba shrugged noncommittally.

One of many problems with her coloring was that she was easy to spot in a crowd. Fiyero rushed over to them, then. "Elphaba, I've been meaning to talk to you…" He grabbed her hand.

She yanked it back. "What now?"

"I just wanted to ask you about yesterday's homework…" He seemed hurt by her sudden reaction.

She felt herself soften a little at the sadness in his eyes and found an apology flew out of her mouth before she knew how to stop it. "I'm sorry, Fiyero. I'm just a bit frazzled at the moment."

He smiled gently at her. "That's fine."

Galinda cleared her throat. "Elphaba, the notes, please?"

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment. It had only been two weeks and already she felt like she needed a break.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Plans

**Chapter Six: Making Plans**

The next day, the young Munchkin boy Elphaba had been talking to sat next to Fiyero in class. "So you know Elphie, huh?"

"Elphie?" Fiyero couldn't imagine her taking well to that nickname. "Our parents are friends." He shrugged.

"What about her roommate?"

"Miss Galinda?" Fiyero raised his eyebrows at the young man. "Really?"

Boq frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. I just… nothing. She is a lovely girl."

"That she is." Boq smiled.

Fiyero knew that Boq would never have a chance with Galinda. Heck, he had a better chance with Elphaba than Boq had with Galinda. But he didn't want to tell the poor sap that. Instead, he merely nodded and smiled helpfully at the boy. "How did you know Elphaba, exactly?" He was curious; he couldn't help it.

"We went to school together when we were little, before they pulled her out."

"What do you mean?" They pulled her out of school? She seemed well educated to him.

"I think she did most of her schooling at home. No one really officially knew, but after a few years she wasn't there anymore."

"No one knew why?"

"I can guess… some of the parents got upset that she was with their kids. They thought, with her skin… I think the pressure got to either her father or the teacher. I'm not sure." Boq didn't seem to think there was a problem with it.

"That's terrible." It certainly explained a lot about Elphaba. No wonder she was so standoffish at times. He couldn't see how someone so lovely could be so hated, especially for something she'd never had any control over.

"I never understood it, but she was always a little odd. She wouldn't go near water."

He'd noticed that as well, though he'd never asked her about it. At one point, he'd been sitting across from her at the dinner table and had accidentally tipped over the water glass he'd been drinking. The moment the water started seeping towards her, she had darted away like a frightened animal, shooting out of her seat and not coming back to the table until the next morning. "Well, it's hard not to be odd when people treat you like a leper," he commented.

"I was a bit surprised to see her here. I hadn't thought she'd go to University. I mean, she was certainly smart enough but this is very… public."

"She has as much a right to be here as anyone." Fiyero was starting to feel even more defensive of her than he had before. He wanted to just wrap her in his arms and hide her from it all. He shook his head. What in Oz had gotten to him about this girl?

Boq looked almost afraid of him. "I never said she didn't. I just expressed concern because of how people handled her condition."

Fiyero relaxed a little. "Of course. I'm sorry."

"You, uh, seem a little protective there." Boq observed.

"Her father asked me to keep an eye on her. That's all," he lied. Was he that obvious? Could she tell? No, there was no way she could. If she could tell, she would have said something. She wasn't one to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Ah. I see. Well, maybe we can all spend some time together, study or something."

Wow, was this boy desperate. But when Boq spoke about "all," he probably meant Elphaba, too, and Fiyero was definitely willing to do that. Would she, though? She was smart, and always helping people. Perhaps she would, if an old friend needed her assistance with school.

"Maybe. It'd be nice to have some friends, wouldn't it?"

"It would!" The young man agreed.

"I'll, uh, see if I can arrange it." Fiyero promised.

"I don't know about this," Elphaba said when he asked. "I mean, Boq was never the smartest kid, and he was never cruel to me, but I've been trying to keep to myself."

Galinda sat on her bed, kicking her feet. "I don't mind if you have friends over to study."

That had been the goal, at least as far as Boq was concerned. Fiyero bit back a grin. "See?"

"I suppose if he needs help."

"Perfect!" He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. We both are really struggling in sciences and I would appreciate it so much."

She took a step back and eyed him uneasily. "Only if Galinda and her Ama are here, though. Boys aren't supposed to be in here without a chaperone."

Somehow he didn't think she cared too much about the rules in the dorms. He made her uncomfortable. Or Boq did. He hoped it was Boq. Or maybe he hoped it was him? Only if that meant, of course, that she was uneasy because she liked him.

They made plans for the beginning of the following week and Fiyero returned to Three Queens to talk to Boq. On his way, he watched some of the older students walking by, several arm-in-arm. And then he thought about Elphaba.

She might end up his stepsister, and yet he felt an attraction towards her he couldn't remember feeling in his life. This was certainly more than just lust. He didn't even understand where it came from, but it tugged at him. He thought about her constantly, dreamt about her. Being around her was intoxicating. Sometimes, he'd watch her walk and study the sway of her hips and wonder what else she could do with them. Or she'd speak and he'd simply focus on the way her lips pressed together with each word.

He needed to stop this; it could easily get out of hand. After all, he could never have her. She was practically his family, for one. And she'd never let him. Besides, she was clearly inexperienced, and he usually avoided that. Though he thought if he actually had a chance, he'd make an exception. She made him want the mess that came with real relationships, but only if it was _her_ mess.

He knocked on Boq's door. His roommate answered. He was a lanky, effeminate young man with auburn hair wearing tight-fitting clothes. The boy looked Fiyero over a bit and grinned at him. "Now how can I help _you_?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for Boq."

"Well that's disappointing." The redheaded boy called back, "Boq. It's for you." Before disappearing back into the room, he smiled at Fiyero. "I'm Crope. Nice to meet you."

"Fiyero."

Boq appeared at the door. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. I spoke with Elphaba and asked her to help us study. Since she's not allowed to be alone in her room with boys, Galinda and her Ama will be there, too."

"That was brilliant, Fiyero."

"You owe me." Fiyero laughed.

"I sure do! Anyone you're interested in?"

 _Yes, but I don't think you'll understand. And I doubt you can help._ Fiyero smiled and shook his head. "Not at the moment."

"If that ever changes, you let me know and I'll help you. I promise. Anyway, I've got to go. I promised Avaric I'd meet him downstairs."

Even if it wasn't Elphaba, Fiyero couldn't imagine how this blubbering boy could possibly help him with any girl. Fiyero had always done well on his own, anyway. Well, until now. But he planned to fix that, though he wasn't exactly sure how.


	7. Chapter 7: Obvious

**Chapter Seven: Obvious**

Elphaba sat in her room, dreading the time the boys would arrive. She hated having company, but she'd liked the idea of them being with her _here_ with a chaperone better than being alone with them elsewhere, especially with Fiyero. Whenever she was alone with him, she found herself getting increasingly tense.

"You must've been close with Boq when you were younger, huh?" Galinda asked.

"Not at all."

"I thought you were old school chums."

"I don't even remember him ever speaking to me."

"Then why are you helping him?"

"Because he needs it."

"Elphaba, he never even talked to you growing up."

"So?"

"You're… too nice."

"It's the right thing to do."

Galinda merely shook her head. After a moment, she said, "You know, Fiyero's pretty handsome."

Elphaba fought back the surge of protectiveness she felt, reasoning that it was only because of their family relationship. "Have at him, then." But she didn't like the idea.

"Oh, no, not for me. That's not my kind of handsome. And he's not my type. But you two…"

"Galinda, I already told you!"

"So what? There's clearly chemistry between the two of you."

She had noticed the sparks that seemed to come when he was too close to her. Or the way her stomach twitched when he spoke. But she had no intention of acknowledging it. Elphaba had always been good at ignoring her feelings when they didn't belong or weren't condoned by the rest of society, and this would be no different. "There isn't," she lied.

"You aren't blind. You know there is."

"And I don't care. Galinda, you wouldn't understand. I'm not interested. You don't know me that well and you definitely don't know him."

"He seems nice enough."

That was true. He was always kind to her, probably paying more attention to her than he should. But sometimes she had trouble shaking that first impression of him. "He is a nice person. But that's not enough for a relationship, Galinda."

"I suppose it isn't."

At that point, she heard the thud that indicated the boys were at the door. She groaned and got up. Elphaba forced a smile. "Hello."

Boq barely even looked at her, his eyes traveled behind her and to her roommate. "Hi, Elphie."

"Please, I hate that nickname."

Fiyero smiled at her sweetly. "Good afternoon, Elphaba. How are you doing today?"

 _Why do you care?_ But she bit back the smarmy response. "I'm fine, Fiyero." She didn't bother asking him how he was.

"Nice to see you, Miss Galinda." Boq said, practically falling over as he stepped anxiously into the room.

"Likewise," Galinda said, staring aimlessly at her nails.

Fiyero didn't speak to Galinda, and continued looking straight at her. "Thank you for this, Elphaba. We really appreciate it." He turned to Boq. "Don't we, Boq?"

"What? Oh, yes of course."

This was going to be a long day; she could already tell. "That's kind of you, Fiyero." She had cleared a space on the floor, since there weren't enough chairs nor a table in the dorms. "We can sit here and work." She settled herself on the carpet.

"It was kind of you to allow us to study here, Miss Galinda," Boq squeaked.

"It was no problem," the blonde smiled. She wasn't acting as though she was aware of Boq's obvious crush. Elphaba figured she was either very polite or very stupid. Maybe both.

Fiyero sat beside her, his knee brushing her leg slightly. Just the minor contact made her buzz. He patted her shoulder. "Thanks again."

Elphaba ignored him. "So, what were you having a problem with, Boq?"

Boq finally sat down. "Oh, um, well, all of it."

Elphaba was starting to see through this little charade. Neither of these boys needed help. This had been an attempt for Boq to get close to Galinda. Why Fiyero was involved, she had no idea. "That's helpful."

"Well," Fiyero came to Boq's rescue, "I'm struggling specifically with some of the details in the section on chromosomes. Why don't we go over that first?"

But she knew Fiyero. He was much too smart to be struggling over anything, and even if he were, he'd work on it on his own. Even as she explained in stupidly simple terms, she could see he wasn't really paying attention, at least not to the subject at hand. His eyes, though, never strayed from her own. There were moments when she almost forgot anyone was in the room with them.

"Elphie, you're really intelligent." Boq commented as she hustled them out the door.

"Thank you."

Fiyero grabbed her hand before she shut the door. "One last time, thank you."

She withdrew her hand slowly. "You're welcome. Goodbye." Elphaba couldn't close the door fast enough.

Galinda was still sitting on her bed. "Can I call you by that nickname? I like it. It's cute."

That was exactly why she hated it, but she didn't feel like arguing with the young woman at the moment, having dealt with enough today. "Fine."

"By the way, Fiyero really likes you. It was painfully obvious, Elphaba."

"Says you. Were you not paying attention to the way Boq was behaving towards you? That entire thing was a ruse to be near you." Elphaba snapped.

"I noticed."

"Then stop sticking your perfect little nose into my life when you have your own suitors."

"I can't do both? Besides, I have no interest in Boq. If a boy can't get up the nerve to talk to me himself, to be himself around me, why would I want to go out with him? Meanwhile, Fiyero is much better around you."

"Stop it! I don't care. Galinda, you're pushing it."

"Then why else did Fiyero come here? You said it was all to get Boq near me, so why did Fiyero need to be here at all?"

Elphaba bit her tongue. She'd thought the same thing, and it nagged at her a bit, too. "To help him."

"He kept touching you. Boys aren't that touchy, Elphaba."

"How would you know? He's from the Vinkus. His culture is different than what you're used to."

"Well, you've been out there. Is that the case?"

"I wasn't out there long enough to know."

"You know what? You can sit there and be in denial for the rest of your life, but that boy is into you and that is a fact."

* * *

Author's Note: I think what I love about these moments in this chapter (and the one before) is how Fiyero was just commenting about how pathetic and obvious Boq is when he is JUST AS BAD with Elphaba.


	8. Chapter 8: Wishing

**Chapter Eight: Wishing**

It wasn't cold yet, but he could feel the nip in the air that indicated it was getting there. Still, he hadn't brought a jacket or a sweater. He'd only intended to walk about campus for a few minutes. Fiyero had his own room, but sometimes that only made him feel more suffocated and he needed to breathe.

Just before he turned to go back to his room, he saw a flash of green darting out of the corner of his eye. There was no mistaking her. "Elphaba," he called out.

He noticed her stiffen as she turned towards him and he saw the guilt in her eyes. "What is it?" She blinked quickly.

"It's late. What are you doing out without an Ama?"

"I… I was just… I was heading to the library."

"Really? The library is the other direction."

She played with her hands and he resisted the urge to still her fidgeting by grabbing her fingers and intertwining them with his. "Fine. I just… I need to… you told me to loosen up, remember? I'm going out. Alone."

"You are not going anywhere alone. Either you're going back to your room, or I'm going with you." He decided it would be brotherly of him to keep an eye on her. "Where did you think you were going, anyway?"

She sighed heavily, the tension leaving her features. "I've heard some of the girls talk about a little club that they go to, have a little fun and relax."

"A club where they serve alcohol?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You act like I'm not allowed to misbehave a little. I've had wine before."

"I doubt they're going to be serving wine, Elphaba."

"I can handle myself!"

"I'm still coming with you."

"This is ridiculous. You're being a hypocrite. You're allowed to do whatever you want."

"I care about you, Elphaba. I'm just making sure you're safe."

"You care about me?" That seemed to give her pause. "Fiyero, we're at Shiz. You don't have to act like my friend here."

"I'm not acting." He insisted. "I enjoy talking to you."

"Fine." She started walking briskly across the grass. "You'd better keep up, then."

He was lucky he'd been so active as a child and had done so much training, or it would've been hard to keep up with her. "I didn't know you had fun. Ever." He commented.

"I don't. But right now, I just need… I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just been a long few weeks. Everyone constantly pesters me! I thought I'd get alone time here, finally, and somehow that's not it. So if I'm going to have to be surrounded by people, I might as well find a way to enjoy it."

Fiyero knew he was one of the people "pestering," her, but he didn't know what to say or how to explain that. Since he'd first seen her, he'd felt drawn to her, tempted by her, and keeping away from her was next to impossible. There was some sort of magnetic pull drawing him in, making him feel high just from breathing the same air as she was.

She walked into the club without another word to him and headed straight for the bar in the back. "I'll have a whiskey."

He had a feeling she'd never had whiskey before, but he knew questioning her would only make her angry. "I'll have the same." And he laid down enough money to pay for both of them, ignoring the glare she shot his way.

She grabbed the mug that was given to her and took a gulp, wincing as it went down her throat.

He tried not to laugh at her, but a small "ha," escaped and she wrinkled her nose at him. "Sorry," he smirked.

"Whatever you say," she muttered, taking another large gulp.

Fiyero wondered if he should tell her to slow down, but he'd already frustrated her enough for one night. If she got out of hand, he would stop her, he resolved. He just needed to keep his wits about him and watch over her.

Except at some point in the next hour, as he checked their surroundings and looked at his watch, she slipped away. By the time he found her in the throbbing mass of people, she'd had at least one more drink and she was starting to dance a little. For once her skin seemed to be a blessing to her, because most of the men were leaving her alone. As soon as he spotted her, he went to grab her. But she grabbed him first and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dance with me," she slurred.

"You are drunk," he told her, trying to pretend that the feel of her hands on him wasn't exciting to him.

She pushed her body against his. "So?"

"So you are not yourself," he told her. "And you're going to regret this in the morning."

"Regret what? I'm not doing anything," she smiled wickedly. "It's just a dance, Fiyero."

"No, Elphaba, it's not. I'm taking you home."

"To bed?" She teased.

"Not that I wouldn't want to," he told her honestly, realizing she wouldn't remember any of it, "but no."

"I can't go back to my dorm, Fiyero. It's past curfew and Ama Clutch will kill me."

"Then you'll stay in my room tonight. Someone needs to watch you, anyway." He pulled out of her grasp and took her hand. "Now come on."

She was tripping over herself as he dragged her out of the building. He hadn't been paying much attention to how they'd gotten there, though. Fiyero had been too busy watching her walk. Now, though, he struggled to get his bearings and head towards campus. Eventually, his sense of direction got them headed the right way. "Fiyero, you're moving much too fast," she whined.

"No faster than you walk normally," he replied shortly. He was trying not to be upset with her. Why had she done this? He knew she was a good girl, always following the rules, studying even when there wasn't a test. Sneaking out and drinking were unlike her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Now stop talking. If they hear you in the halls, we'll both be in trouble." Fiyero squeezed her hand as he let her into the building, glad he was just up the stairs and around a corner. He didn't trust her to shut up for longer than that.

As soon as they were in his room, she settled herself on his bed and pouted at him. Sweet Oz, she looked tempting. Her cheeks were flushed and a few strands of hair had fallen loose from her braid. Disregarding his misgivings, he sat beside her for a moment. She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled a little. "Your bed is comfortable."

He laughed. "If you were sober and could see yourself right now, I'm pretty sure you'd be horrified, Elphaba. What were you thinking?"

"Things have just been so weird," she whispered. "I mean, since I got here, people want to talk to me and be my friend, and then there's you and I don't understand what's happening."

"I can understand that much."

"I just wanted to get away from it all, but you…" Before he knew what was happening, her lips were against his, and he slid an arm around her waist, burying the other hand in her hair. Her lips gave beneath the pressure of his tongue and he circled her mouth gently. But he could taste the whiskey on her, and tugged away.

"Elphaba, don't do this." He brushed her hair back from her face.

"Don't you want to?"

"A thousand times. But you don't. Not really."

"You said that I need to loosen up. I thought you could help."

"Not like this, Elphaba."

"Don't think you can satisfy me?" She challenged.

She was just as fierce drunk as she was sober, he noticed. "Oh, I would love to satisfy you, Elphaba, but that is not what you want right now. Please," he stood up, "go to sleep."

"Fine," she huffed, pulling the blankets back on the bed. "You'll wish you had."

"Part of me already does," he muttered, sitting back in the chair by his desk. "Believe me."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm feeling immense pressure given that the AWESOME fermatatoso is reading this!

So, I use the plot point of alcohol quite a lot (it's when she almost tells him she loves him in Forced Love (well, the revision), it's how the end up together in Your Life Could End Up Changing. But I just love the idea that Fiyero's sitting there watching her trying to seduce him and he's completely honest with her (because he knows she won't remember anything, and even though he knows she won't remember, he doesn't make a single move). I also like the idea that he remembers and she doesn't, because I don't think he'll be able to let things go back to how they were so easily.


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Faith

**Chapter Nine: A Little Faith**

Her head felt like a dozen sewing needles had been thrust into her brain. When she blinked, the light coming through the window was an assault on her eyes. She groaned and rolled over in the bed.

"You're awake."

The voice made her shoot straight up and look around. "Fiyero?"

"Good morning, Elphaba. Good afternoon, actually."

She stared down at herself. "Why am I here?"

He was perched on the edge of a chair near the bed and got up at that point, walking towards her. "You had too much to drink last night."

"I gathered that much. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He sat down on the edge of the bed

"No. But I'm in your bed. Tell me I didn't… I don't think we did anything." She didn't feel like she had, but how was she to know what that felt like, anyway?

"We didn't." But something danced across his eyes. "You really think I would take advantage of you like that?"

"No," she surprised herself. "I don't think you would. You're not… you're not like that. Not to mention I'm still in the same clothes and so are you."

"I'm glad you at least have some faith in me."

"More than you think I do." She hugged herself and shifted a bit. "I let you come along last night, didn't I?"

"So you remember that?"

"Yes. I remember having a little whiskey…"

"A little?" He laughed. "That's an understatement. You were downing drinks like you were trying to lose your mind."

"I might've been a little bit." She admitted. "It's been a weird few weeks."

"So you said."

For some reason, she felt a panic at that. "What did I say, exactly?"

"Just that you were feeling overwhelmed."

Good. She wasn't sure what else there was to say, but she'd feared for a moment she had said too much. "I'm sorry I did that," she whispered. Elphaba wasn't good at apologies, but the way he was watching her made her feel like she had to, like she wanted to make him feel better.

"We all make mistakes." He was being far too forgiving.

"How did I end up here, Fiyero?"

"You were a bit sloppy. I tried to take you back to your dorm, but you freaked out about going back to your dorm after curfew, so I brought you here."

"Thank you," she murmured. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I did, though. You were a little crazy last night, Elphaba."

"I would've been fine."

"I don't think you could've even gotten home." He put a hand over hers and she felt the sudden urge to turn hers over and clasp his. What had gotten into her? Was she still drunk?

"I should probably get back," she decided, telling both herself and him. "I'm sure Galinda and Ama Clutch are in a frenzy trying to find me."

"I already went over there and took care of it."

"You _what_?" She could only imagine the assumptions that had been made.

"I didn't want you getting into too much trouble, and I knew that after a while they'd probably call Madame Morrible. As early as I could this morning, I walked over and talked to them. I said you got upset last night and stayed talking to me past curfew. I told them you got worked up and fell asleep before I could walk you back."

That was going to look awful. Galinda had already once thought she had a relationship with Fiyero. This would only make it worse. "I wish you hadn't."

"Elphaba, you'd probably be suspended by now if they couldn't find you."

What he was saying was true, but it didn't make her feel much better about it. "I just… I don't know." She stood up. "Thank you, I guess. I really should go."

He pulled her against him for a moment and at first she didn't realize it was a hug. She hadn't ever hugged someone before. Once she relaxed, she breathed in against his chest and found herself comforted a little by his smell. She couldn't place the mixture of scents that he emanated, but it somehow seemed to calm her. After a moment, he let her go and stepped back. "I'll see you in class Monday. And if you need anything in the meantime, you know where I am. Also, you might want to eat something. It'll make the headache a little better."

"Right," she nodded and almost stumbled out the door, wondering yet again what was happening to her.

Galinda looked up when Elphaba opened the door. "Are you feeling well? Fiyero said you were upset."

"I'm fine. I just got a little stressed. I'm not used to conventional schooling. I went to school for a while when I was younger, but the teacher thought I was a distraction and after a few years, I just did work on my own when it was sent to me." She hadn't meant to tell Galinda that, though it did help her case.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've talked to you about it. I guess you just wanted so badly to talk to _Fiyero_ …"

Elphaba winced at that. She understood exactly what Galinda was implying. "He's… my friend. I knew him before I came out here. That's all."

"You keep saying that, but I'm not so sure you mean it. You just spent the night with him."

"Not in the way you think! That is never going to happen. He's more like my brother than… no. Just… no."

"That's not how the two of you act."

"Please, you don't know me."

"I live with you."

"That doesn't mean you know anything!"

Galinda merely shook her head. "I'm going to go tell Ama Clutch you've returned."

Elphaba threw herself down on her bed. The truth was, she'd been prepared for the academic rigor that University brought. But the social situations she'd been thrust into these past weeks? She wasn't so sure. She didn't understand the feelings that were developing between her and Fiyero. She was also fairly certain they were one-sided. He was just a very friendly person. And maybe she only felt the way she did (however that was) because she wasn't used to kindness. Yes, of course that was it.

Galinda gave her a look when she came back in the room. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything with me? I'm right here, you know. You don't have to run off to find someone."

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"If you say so." The blonde said in a singsong voice.

In class on Monday morning, Fiyero acted oddly towards her. Maybe she was over-analyzing, but it was as though he was drawing back. Was he angry at her because she'd gotten drunk? Had she said something he wasn't telling her about? He was always somewhat physical with her, touching her constantly and now it was as though he was purposely avoiding it. And truth be told, she missed it.

Sweet Oz, what was going on with her lately?


	10. Chapter 10: Can't Forget, Won't Regret

**Chapter Ten: Can't Forget, Won't Regret**

He had tried his best to pretend she hadn't kissed him, hadn't propositioned him, but every time he looked at her, he thought of the way her lips had felt, the softness of her hair under his fingers. So he kept his distance, because he was far too tempted to kiss her again. But she knew. Her eyes were hurt every time he ignored her or wouldn't look straight at her, and it broke his heart.

After life sciences one afternoon as they were packing up, Boq asked him, "How did you do on the test?"

"Not as well as I would've liked, but I passed."

Elphaba interjected. "I could help you."

He was shocked at her offer, and he could tell that she'd thrown herself a little, too. "I… thank you." But that would mean being alone with her. "Maybe." This was different than when he'd asked her to help Boq and him. And he didn't like to take help. He'd rather do his research and improve on his own.

"It's not a problem. I'd be studying it, anyway."

"How'd you do?" Boq asked her.

"Perfect score." She stuck her nose in the air and grinned, then turned back to Fiyero. "Let me know when you want to study. I can come by."

"Maybe we should study in your room." Galinda and her Ama would be there. It would be safer.

But she saw right through him. "Why? Are you afraid people will think something's going on? Can't be seen alone with me, huh?"

That was it. He couldn't stand it any longer. Fiyero grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside. "We need to talk."

She tore her arm away and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Elphaba, you're making a scene."

"How was I supposed to react when you just grabbed me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to have this conversation here."

She put her hands on her hips. "What is this about?"

He eyed Boq, who was gaping at them. "Alone, Elphaba."

"Fine. I don't have any lunch plans. We can talk now." She insisted.

"Come sit by Suicide Canal with me, then." He led her out of the classroom and down the hall. "You are impossible sometimes, do you know that?"

"I've been told that before," she replied evenly.

"I don't think they meant it the way I do," he commented. As soon as they were outside, he said, "I lied to you about what happened when you got drunk."

"What do you mean?" She asked, following him still.

"You were… sweet Oz, how do I say this?" He dropped his bag by a tree. "Elphaba, you came on to me. You kissed me."

"I…" She stared at him, open-mouthed. "I did… I…"

"I put you in that bed and made you go to sleep. I would never have taken you up on it. Not like that. It wasn't right. But Elphaba, I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Every time I look at you, I want to…" He turned away. "There's something here between us, and I've been trying to be good about it."

She seemed to find her words again. "Be good? I'm not sleeping with you, Fiyero. I'm not just going to be another girl on your list."

"I don't want you to be," he said. "I… well, yeah, I want you. But… sweet Oz, I think I want more than that."

"You t _hink_ you want more?" She shook her head. "I don't know what you're asking of me, Fiyero."

"I'm asking you to figure this out with me."

"Absolutely not. What makes you think I want to?"

"You told me that night, Elphaba."

"I was drunk."

"But you meant it. I saw it in your eyes. Just because you were drunk doesn't mean it didn't come from somewhere."

"No! Fiyero, do you not understand? Even if it did come from somewhere – and I'm not saying it did – our parents are involved! We can't be. And even if I felt something, Fiyero, who says I want to act on it?"

"You tried to act on it that night, damn it! Stop avoiding this. I've been trying to avoid it since I first met you, and I can't anymore."

"I still can."

"So you admit there's something to avoid?"

"You are twisting my words." She spat. "Why should I even trust you? Fiyero, you just admitted you lied to me. And all I know of you is that you slept with half the girls in your village before we got to Shiz. I'm not that kind of girl!"

"I never said you were. Elphaba, I don't know what's happening here. I didn't ask for this. Neither did you. But something is happening and there's no hiding from it anymore." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

She looked up at him and he fell into her eyes. "Fiyero, we can't even put this into words."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I want you. All of you."

Her eyes widened and he felt her body against his, tantalizing and warm. "We shouldn't."

He kissed her softly, unable to resist the urge to feel her delicious lips against his again. "I don't care."

She gulped and he could feel her body tense up again. "I do. And I'm not… we're too different. You want sex and I don't even know if I want anything." She shook her head and gently drew away.

"That's not all I want!" He was getting frustrated that she kept going back to that. "I just want… I don't even know."

"Well then figure it out! I'm not going to sit in purgatory with you, Fiyero. I'm not an experiment. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Especially not if you don't know what you want from me. If you're not sure, how can I be?" She walked away. He didn't chase or call after her.

He could only stare after her. She was right. How could he ask her for anything when he wasn't sure what he wanted from her? Fiyero wanted to possess her, to hold her, to… love her? What did love even encompass? She'd said they wouldn't work, and maybe that had been true. After all, how could he give her what she deserved if he didn't even know how to love her?

She deserved someone who could take care of her, make her happy. He wasn't certain he could do that, though he wanted to. All he knew was that he couldn't continue pretending. Now he'd crossed a line he couldn't step back from. And yet he still couldn't figure out where to go with it.

He picked up his things and started going back towards his room. Boq was still ambling towards Three Queens, too; his short little legs didn't move too quickly. "What was that about with Elphie?" The young man asked.

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"We just needed to talk. I got a letter from my mother, and she asked me to talk to Elphaba about something. That's all. I told you we're family friends. It wasn't anything important, but I know she's a very private person." He lied.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. She just ran by a little upset a minute ago and I wanted to make certain everything was all right."

"She's just frustrated about something. That's all."

"Good. I'm glad things are fine."

Fiyero nodded. Things were not fine, not at all.


	11. Chapter 11: Black, White and Green

**Chapter Eleven: Black, White and Green**

Her mind was reeling when she got back into the dorm. She flew into her room and threw her things onto her bed angrily, clenching her fists. "Ugh!"

"Elphaba?" She hadn't even noticed Galinda when she'd walked in, too absorbed in her inner anguish. The blonde was sitting at her desk with a pen in hand. "What's wrong?"

"I can't even explain it," she muttered. Fiyero hadn't given her words for it, so how could she? When he'd touched her, brought her close to him, she'd felt the sweetest sensations shivering through her body. And when he'd kissed her, she'd never known a feeling so good in her life. But that was beside the point. Or was it?

"Did something happen with Fiyero?"

"Why do you always think it's him?" Of course, she was right.

"Because no one else can get you so worked up, Elphaba," the young woman said gently. "He has an effect on you."

"That's for sure." She remarked.

"Then what happened?" Galinda got up and sat down on her bed, directly across from Elphaba. "Did he say something hurtful?"

"I wish it were that black and white."

"It never is, though, is it?"

"Not at all."

"Tell me about it, Elphaba."

She examined Galinda's face, wondering about her motives. But in that moment, Elphaba realized all she ever did was question motives, and maybe this once she should just let it go. "Well, you were right. It was Fiyero."

"So he is your boyfriend."

"No. But… oh, this is a long story."

"We've got time."

"Well, our parents have a relationship. His mother is dating my father. That's how we know each other. We only met a few weeks before we came out here."

"Wait, so if you two…"

"Right."

"People wouldn't approve."

"At all. But I don't want him, Galinda. At least, I don't think I do. He's a bit of a lady's man. I'm not that kind of girl."

"The way he looks at you, I don't think he expects you to be. He practically worships you." Galinda observed.

"Really?" Worshipped? And why was Galinda always noticing these things? And, more concerning, why in Oz did she care?

"You are oblivious!"

"He doesn't even know what he wants, Galinda. He couldn't put into words what he wanted from me. How am I supposed to respond to that?"

"You have a good point there. What if he had just asked you out, though? Would you have agreed?"

"Probably not."

"You don't like him?"

The question had never been put to her like that before. She'd thought about if she could, even if she _should_ want to be with him. But she'd never once considered her feelings plain and simple. Perhaps that was because when she was around him, she didn't know how to explain her feelings, and she wasn't fond of not being able to dictate things. "I might a little."

"So then why wouldn't you?"

"Our parents. Him. Me. There's so much more going on than just how I feel about him."

"But those things don't matter, not in the end, Elphaba."

"And what if he just wants…?"

"Wait until he can tell you what he wants. I'm not telling you to just jump into bed with him! But if you like him, Elphaba, then you should see where it goes. Have you never dated a boy before?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Well, I can understand being a bit apprehensive, but college is a time for experimentation. You should do what you want. You need to stop considering everyone else. Since I've met you, all I see you doing are things you're only doing because other people want you to. The only thing you do that you want to do is studying. There's more to life than that."

"I feel like I've heard this before." Because Fiyero had said something eerily similar when they'd met.

"Maybe you should think about it, then."

She nodded. "Thanks, Galinda."

"Anytime."

That evening, the two girls were sitting silently at their desks when Fiyero showed up at their door. "Elphaba, can we talk?" He leaned on his arm in the doorway.

Galinda raised her eyebrows at looked over at Elphaba. "I can leave, if you need."

Elphaba only nodded at her roommate. "Thank you."

Galinda grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "You had better behave," she said to Fiyero on her way.

As the door shut behind him, he gave Elphaba an amused look. "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means she knows your track record." Elphaba said simply.

"Elphaba, you focus too much on that." He said, sitting on her bed. "Come here."

She meandered over to the bed, but did not sit down. "Fiyero, I don't know what there is to talk about when you don't know what you want from me."

He reached up and grabbed her hand. "I do know, though. I shouldn't have said anything to you without thinking about it, but I have now. Let me say what I need to say."

She sat down beside him. "Go ahead."

"I don't know how to do this. I realize that. But it occurs to me that no one ever really knows and we just figure it out. I want a relationship with you. I want to take you out. Yes, I want to be physical with you. But I want so much more than that. Give me a chance. I care about you."

"And how do you think our parents will handle this if I do?"

He bit his lip. "We won't tell them, at least not until we know this is working."

"Fiyero, I worry that we won't work, and what happens then? I mean, I'm not your kind of girl. I realize you think it means nothing, but it does make me uneasy knowing how _experienced_ you are."

"I don't know how to fix that, Elphaba. I can promise you that we'll take this as slow as you need. I get overwhelmed when I touch you," as he said this, he reached and cupped her cheek, "and I think that's enough right now. I've never thought it was before, but with you things are different. I can't tell you why."

"This isn't just some line?"

"Why would I do that?"

He was right. She knew he could get what he wanted from girls who were much easier than she, and much more attractive. Which brought her to another question. "Why me, Fiyero?"

"Because you're incredible. And every time I'm near you, I lose myself in being around you. You pull me into this whirlwind and I never want out."

She hadn't expected that for an answer. It sounded so… warm and lovely. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this."

He smiled at that. "Don't be afraid. I'll be good to you."

"You know that I've never…"

"I figured as much. That's fine. We'll get to that when you want to get to it and no sooner. I promise."

She nodded. "I suppose we could try."

He brought her face closer to his and pressed his mouth against hers. At once, she responded, her hands naturally pressing against his chest, clasping at his shirt. She let him explore her mouth and almost moaned at just the feel of his tongue. When he drew back, he took a deep breath. "Then I'll take you out this weekend."

"I'll be looking forward to it."


	12. Chapter 12: Cake

**Chapter Twelve: Cake**

Galinda was the one to answer the door when he arrived at their dorm to pick Elphaba up. She folded her arms across her chest and said simply. "I'm still not sure if I trust you with her."

"Galinda!" Elphaba cried from inside the room. "Be nice! You're the one who told me to do this, aren't you?"

"That doesn't mean I trust him." She gave him a look before stepping aside. "Fine."

Elphaba hadn't dressed any differently than usual, and he was glad for that. He didn't want her changing the way she was, and she was beautiful without any help, though she didn't seem to believe that. Fiyero hoped he could fix that. She smiled a bit shyly at him as she stood up. "I'm sorry. She's being a bit strange."

"No stranger than you. And I like strange." He smiled back. "I promise to behave," he told Galinda. "You have nothing to worry about."

"We'll see," she snipped. "You two go. I think Elphaba can take care of herself. I just won't be very pleased if she has to."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly." He took her hand and walked her out of the building. "I want to talk about something before we go anywhere."

"Our first date hasn't even started and already you're getting serious?" She kidded.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Look, I realize that my past makes you uneasy. But that doesn't have anything to do with what we are or what we do, do you understand? I don't want you to obsess over it, Elphaba."

"I had been thinking about that. And my thoughts were pretty much the same. I don't understand why you want what you want from me, but you're right. What you've done in the past has no bearing on the present."

"Good. I want this to be new. You've never done this and neither have I, not quite like this. So we'll learn together."

She gave him a thin smile. "I think I can live with that. Fiyero, I think it's best if we try to keep this to ourselves, by the way. We're both figuring this out and there's no reason to share it."

"That's probably best for now." He kissed her cheek quickly. "Now, I've spent days wondering where to take you."

She laughed. "You think too much."

"The same could be said of you."

"Fair enough."

"Have you eaten dinner?"

She nodded.

"Perfect. Let's get you some dessert, then. And if you're willing, we could go out dancing afterwards."

"I'm not one for dancing…"

"Oh, you were when you were drunk."

Her cheeks flushed. "Well…"

"We don't have to go dancing. I was just teasing."

"We'll see." She surprised him every day, and he loved it.

"Well, as far as dessert is concerned, are you fond of chocolate?"

"I love chocolate," she replied with a devilish grin, clearly enthused. After a moment, she lowered her eyes from his.

"What? Elphaba," he drew her towards him, "don't hide from me."

"I just… it's nothing, Fiyero. I'm sorry." She stepped back a little. "You need to give me time, you know."

"I just want you to know that you don't have to act like someone else with me." He persisted.

"I don't even know who I am at all, sometimes," she admitted. "So how am I supposed to act like myself?"

"You'll figure it out." He stopped walking. "Come on. This place has the best chocolate cake in town. It's the most delicious cake I've ever had."

"We'll see about that. My Nanny had a recipe that I've perfected," she told him.

"You'll have to make it for me sometime when you have access to a kitchen. Maybe when we get back to Kiamo Ko."

"I'd like that." She sighed. "It will be weird when we go back over the winter holidays, you know. I mean, we can't talk like this." She looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I know. Don't worry about it until we get to it."

"How are you so carefree?"

"I just want to enjoy life right now, and being with you here is enough." He walked her into the restaurant and they were seated. "Do you want to share one piece of cake or do you want your own?"

"I…" There was a small gleam in her eye. "I think I want my own."

Watching her get excited over a piece of cake made her so much more attractive, and he fought the urge to reach across the table and kiss her. She was irresistible, though he doubted she was aware of it. He thought he could live the rest of his life just sitting across from her right here and never have a complaint.

When she bit into the first bite of cake, her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened. "This is pretty good," she mumbled.

"I told you."

They both focused on the cake for the next few minutes until he paid (despite her protestations) and they left. "I think maybe dancing wouldn't be so bad. But somewhere that's not too crowded. I don't like being… people will stare."

He nodded. "I know just the place." He decided to take her to a little dance hall nearby. If it felt too crowded, he'd just take her back to her dorm. He'd seen the place on their way to the restaurant. It was a relatively small place, and though it was a weekend, he hoped it wasn't too crowded or loud.

The music was somewhat slow when they walked in, but it wasn't crowded in the least. She lingered towards the corner of the room. He knew she hated being the center of attention. When he slid his hands onto her waist and pulled her against him, she tensed for just a moment before resting her head against his chest, swaying slowly. "This isn't too bad."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'd say so far we've done pretty well tonight, for not having a clue how to date."

"Maybe," she murmured.

"Well, I'm having a good time." Holding her like this was probably the most incredible feeling he'd ever felt. He inhaled her, tracing her waistline with his fingertips. "I'd hope you are, too."

"I am," she admitted.

"Perfect."

They didn't stay too long, though. It hadn't even been an hour when he noticed her tense up. One or two people were staring at them, and she'd seen it. Without a word, he led her outside. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem. Let me take you back."

"Galinda is still awake about now. I don't feel like being interrogated."

He chuckled. "We can go back to my room for a bit. No one will notice you coming in. I'm right through the door and upstairs, so there's no one to pass by. And I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

"Considering I've fallen asleep black-out drunk in your bed and you never tried anything, I suppose I should trust you."

"I mean, I might kiss you a bit, but you seem to be fine with that…" He trailed off. She had a habit of making him into a bumbling mass of nerves, not the confident young man he usually was.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine with that."

He thought his heart would melt.


	13. Chapter 13: Let Me In

**Chapter Thirteen: Let Me In**

"Goodness, it's gotten so cold lately." Elphaba curled her legs under her again.

"Well, I enjoy keeping you warm." Fiyero teased, pulling her closer.

They were laying on his bed, her head pressed against his chest as she listened quietly to the beating of his heart. "I've noticed." She nuzzled against him.

"Just stay tonight, Elphaba. It's getting late, anyway. You can just sleep in your dress."

"You always ask me to stay," she observed. And every time, she had refused. His kisses and gentle caresses made her want more and she wasn't willing to jump in that far yet. She worried if she stayed beside him that long, alone and uninterrupted, she'd let herself get carried away. And she couldn't, not now.

"I always want you to stay. I could never get enough of you, not in a hundred years."

"I never pegged you for being such a hopeless romantic," she laughed.

"Well, this is what you do to me." He moved over her and kissed her neck, his hands on her waist. Sometimes she could sense the desire in his hands, but he kept them where they were for the most part. Even as he trailed his mouth along her jaw, his hands never moved.

"Fiyero, why don't you ever touch me?" She asked.

He stopped and looked at her curiously. "I'm touching you right now, Elphaba."

"I mean…" She realized there wasn't a good way to say this. "I realize you want to touch me in other places, Fiyero. Or at least, I thought you did."

"I just worry if I do, I won't be able to stop myself. I want to respect your boundaries."

"You don't think I'll stop you?"

"Are you asking me to move things along, Elphaba?"

It had been more than a month. They hadn't really gone out again. He seemed to understand she would much rather stay in. But there had been a lot of deep, fevered kissing. "I'm saying you can… just a little."

"And you'll let me know if I cross the line?" His hand moved slowly up over her abdomen.

She only nodded, somewhat lost for words.

"Gods, Elphaba, I just want to feel every inch of your skin, to taste you. You have no idea how amazing you are." At that, he went back to kissing her neck and his hand gently cupped her breast through her dress.

She closed her eyes, floating in a pool of liquid need for him. His words had dissolved her into pure, unadulterated lust, and she whimpered as he ran his thumb over the tip through the cloth. The very thought of his mouth anywhere on her had her lost in him. When he eagerly unbuttoned the button at the back of the dress and pulled it down over her shoulders and let it gather at her belly, she grinned a little. As he fiddled with the clasps of her bra and removed it, he paused to look at her and she shifted a little, uneasy with his staring. Trying to keep a lid on her discomfort, she teased, "Like what you see?"

"Hell yes," he replied.

The feel of his hands on her bare skin was electric and she arched towards him as he claimed her mouth. She began to open his shirt, wanting to touch him like he was touching her. Elphaba tore her lips from his for a moment, curious to look at him. She'd wondered from the moment she saw him if the diamonds continued onto his chest. They did. She ran her fingers over them lightly, and he grabbed her hand.

"Be careful where you put that hand, Elphaba, or I might lose my mind." He whispered.

She almost wanted him to. And when his kisses moved to the swell of her breast, she clutched at his shoulders, begging for him to find the center. "That would make two of us, then."

He teased the peaks between his thumb and forefinger and slowly ran his tongue over them. She ground her hips towards him, unable to control her body. When he closed his mouth over them, she squealed a little, running her hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, he slowed and kissed his way back up to her lips, then her cheeks. Her heart was pounding so fast and so hard that she was certain he could hear it, too. "That was… wow."

He smiled at her. "I know."

"I'm pretty sure if you had tried, I would've let you do anything you wanted to me," she flushed.

"I'm not doing anything that far unless I have verbal permission from you, Elphaba. I want you to be certain you want it." He stroked her cheek. "I can be patient with you. I could spend hours just looking at you, or just touching your skin. I have no problem waiting."

How was he so good to her? "I will admit I'm curious, and very tempted sometimes."

"I'm glad we both feel that way, then." He kissed her nose. "Now, will you please stay the night? I promise I'll keep both of us in check."

"Galinda would think…"

"I think she knows you well enough not to think that." He assured her. "Please stay."

"I suppose I could."

"Perfect." He pulled the blankets back on the bed and tossed his shirt to the floor. "I, uh, don't sleep with that on."

She eyed him hungrily and gulped. "Oh." Carefully, she readjusted herself so that she was fully dressed again. She crawled beside him in the bed and he pulled her towards him, arm draped around her waist.

"Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight, my sweet." She'd never fallen into sleep so easily in her life.

The next morning, as she stretched herself out, he opened his eyes and smiled happily. "Mmm, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you."

"You're welcome to stay whenever you want, you know."

"Fiyero…" She didn't know how to tell him he was starting to scare her with how much time they were spending together. Things had moved so quickly and he wanted her to let him in more than she thought she was ready to. "Maybe just once in a while for the moment."

He looked a little hurt, but nodded. "Whatever you want."

Elphaba climbed out of the bed. "You know I have to leave. Before Ama Clutch busts down the door trying to find me." She leaned over and kissed him one more time. "I'll see you in class?"

"Of course."

She wandered back to her dorm, hugging herself and wondering what was happening to her. It felt as though she was becoming something else, and she wasn't sure she minded. Could she ever really let him in? He deserved someone who would talk to him, open up, and she worried she'd never be able to give him that. And while she was changing, she wasn't sure she'd ever change enough.

"Well, well, well, who have we here?" Galinda raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, hush." Elphaba folded her arms defensively across her chest. "Just because I spent the night doesn't mean I did anything stupid."

"I'm kidding you, Elphaba. I know. What about him, though?"

"He's always good. It's somewhat surprising." Elphaba sat down on her bed. "Galinda, this is just too weird."

"What is?"

"Being with him. I'm not… I didn't think I could be the kind of girl who gets into a relationship like this. And now I am, and I want it and I love it and it scares me."

Galinda smiled at her. "Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"Sometimes I'm more afraid I'll hurt him."

"How?"

"By not being that girl."

"But you are. He doesn't want you to be different. He hasn't asked you to be someone else, has he?"

"No."

"Then just be. I know it feels weird because it's new to you, but you seem so happy, Elphaba. And the way he seems when he's with you… he's clearly happy, too. Stop stressing about it."

"Maybe."

"Are you excited for the winter holidays?"

"You know I'm not." In fact, she dreaded them.


	14. Chapter 14: Little White Lies

**Chapter Fourteen: Little White Lies**

"I don't want to tell them yet," Elphaba said the moment they sat down in the carriage.

"That's probably best," he agreed, putting a hand over hers. "I wish we didn't have to do this, lie to everyone. But it is a bit… complicated."

"It certainly is." She climbed playfully into his lap. "I do intend to make the best of my time with you for the next few hours, though. If you can be good."

"Oh, you know I can be. What about you?"

"We'll see," she murmured, running a hand down his chest.

As soon as they arrived home, his mother and Frexspar sat the two of them down in the living room. "We have an announcement."

He exchanged an uneasy glance with Elphaba. There were only two things this could be: either they were splitting up (which would be, in a way, good news) or had decided to get serious. Fiyero swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"We're going to get married," his mother gushed.

He saw Elphaba cringe. He wanted to reach out and put a hand on her knee, touch her hand, anything. But he couldn't comfort her. All he could do was acknowledge her wide-eyed look with one of his own. Looking at his mother, he forced a smile. "Congratulations."

"Yes, congratulations," Elphaba repeated blankly.

"We'll have the wedding in the summer when you two are back from Shiz and can be here." Her father said.

Fiyero wanted to hit the man. There were maybe two important people in his life, and that man already treated one of them like dirt. He didn't trust Frex to treat his mother any better than he treated Elphaba. Since they'd been together, he'd heard plenty of stories about her childhood, and not a one of them portrayed Frex in a good light. He clenched his fists into the couch and said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Elphaba said quickly, "It's been a long day. I need to stretch a little. I was going to go for a walk." She got up and stopped in the doorway. "It's nice seeing you, Father. And you, Ateri."

"You know what? I think I need a walk as well." Fiyero decided, giving her an imploring look. "Besides, it's late and she shouldn't be walking around out there by herself."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

As soon as they were out of earshot, he began, "Elphaba…"

"Fiyero, maybe we should end this." She interrupted. "This can't go well."

"No, Elphaba, don't." He pleaded. "Not if that's not what you really want. We will figure this out. I realize it's weird. But we can't let what our parents are doing change who we are, what we are. You've never let your father have a say in what you did before now."

"I… you're right about that, but I'm worried about this. Is it worth it? With all the hiding and the lies?"

"I think it is. You're worth anything."

"Damn it, Fiyero, you are too much! Back off a little!"

He was taken aback. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"It's not nothing, Fae."

"Fae?"

He sighed. "Isn't that what people do? Call each other by nicknames?"

"I wouldn't know. Why Fae?"

"Remember how my mother couldn't pronounce your name when she introduced us? And I know you hate it when Boq or Galinda call you Elphie, so that wasn't an option."

"It is pretty."

"So are you." He smiled at her, but she merely shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes you are a bit intense with this. Don't get me wrong, I care about you and this is nice, but… I'm just not there. I'm not used to the romance and the kindness. Sometimes it gets uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"No, it's fine. I want you to tell me these things. You're supposed to tell me things like that." He brushed her hand with his, looking around them. "Please, don't give up on this, though."

She took a deep breath. "I won't. Not… not yet."

He slipped his hand around hers for just a moment. "Good."

Elphaba spent most of her time taking care of Nessarose, so he didn't see her much. That was probably a good thing, since he wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself. Still, even at meals he found his eyes wandering towards her, or his hands itching for her. He wanted to wrap himself up in her.

He spent most of his time by himself. Of course, he did occasionally pass by her room, hoping to get her alone. That wasn't very successful, though.

"You're behaving appropriately, at Shiz?" Frex's voice floated from Elphaba's room into the hallway and Fiyero froze.

Elphaba's sigh was loud enough for him to hear it in the doorway. "What do you think, Father?"

"I don't know. University is a place rife with sin. I know, despite your protestations, you've been a relatively good girl…"

"Protestations? Objectifying a woman's virginity when no one cares about a man's is stupid. It's not sacred, nor is it equal. I've told you that. That's not a protestation, Father, but an opinion, and a valid one."

"Regardless, you've never behaved loosely despite those… opinions."

"And I still haven't."

 _Not for lack of interest_ , Fiyero couldn't help but think.

"I just worry you might fall under the influence of some unpleasant people."

Despite the fact that he knew the influence she was probably under was his own, Fiyero swallowed hard decided to step in, then. "Pardon me, Sir, I couldn't help but overhear. I was just passing by. Since we started at Shiz, I've kept an eye on Elphaba. I just thought it's what a stepbrother should do. And she's been nothing but proper, I assure you."

Elphaba shot him a glare from across the room. "Thank you, Fiyero, but I don't need your testimony."

But Frex smiled at him. "I do appreciate you taking care of her."

 _You wouldn't if you knew_. "We're about to be family." He could only hope that Frex had no idea how much tension there was hanging thick in the room, pressing into his skin, weighing on him. "She is very smart, though. She's been helping me study a bit."

"I'm glad." Frex turned back to Elphaba. "Nessa will probably need your help with lunch here in a few ticks." And then he was gone.

Elphaba strode to the door and slammed it. "What in Kumbrica's arse was that, Fiyero?"

"It sounded like you needed a little help."

"I've handled him all my life. I can deal with it. It's bad enough we have to hide from them, but you just outright lied to him. What happens when Nessa joins us next year, Fiyero?"

"I… I don't know."

"Exactly. You are not thinking ahead here. That lie helped us now, but it may hurt later. Please, Fiyero, if you want this, you need to be careful."

"I will," he insisted.

She softened a little and touched his hand. "You're sweet, though. Fiyero, how many people know about us at Shiz?"

"Really just Galinda at this point."

"Maybe we should try to keep it that way. So that no one has to lie when Nessa and Nanny arrive."

"Galinda will."

"And she'll do it gladly. But this is our problem. Not everyone else's. Besides, why would we want to share this with other people? I like this between the two of us."

"I do, too."

"Good."

Something else was bothering him, though. "What you said, about the virginity thing…"

"Oh Oz, Fiyero, please. I'm not protecting it or anything. But I realize that it does mean _something_ , maybe not virginity, but sex in general. Tell me you don't actually want to talk about this right now."

"A little. Fae, are you… I mean, at some point we'll probably…" It struck him as strange that he was having trouble talking about sex. He'd never had this problem before. But with the beautiful woman in front of him, he encountered a lot of things he never had before. He merely played with her fingers for a moment, trying to think of appropriate words.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we probably will. Your point?"

"You'll let me know? You'll tell me if I ever hurt you?"

"Not this." She groaned. "Fiyero, you really worry that I'll just lie there and keep my mouth shut if I don't like it? And I'm not worried about being hurt, not like that. These days some women don't even bleed. But yes, if you hurt me, I'll let you know. Stop obsessing over it. It's not like it's happening in the immediate future."

She was right about that. He certainly didn't want that here. Despite her dismissal of the importance of virginity, he still wanted it to be perfect for her. And here was not perfect. It got less and less perfect every day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I originally only had one chapter of winter vacation. But Mother yackel, my wonderful beta reader, had some great ideas, and it turned into three chapters. I think there are some great awkward moments and also some cute ones. I tend to rush through things a lot and she always knows where I need to add more.


	15. Chapter 15: Reaching Out

**Chapter Fifteen: Reaching Out**

She hadn't liked being at Kiamo Ko when they'd first arrived, and she liked it even less now. Every moment, every interaction felt like it was filled with falsehood and discomfort. What made it even worse was that, in her absence, Nessa seemed to have only have grown more sour about the situation with Frex and Ateri.

"I can't believe he's marrying a _pagan_ ," Nessa grumbled as Elphaba helped her with her breakfast. "I can hardly recognize him anymore."

Elphaba doubted that. Her father had set up a church and was spouting his drivel at anyone who would listen. He was the same man he'd been before she'd left. Nessa was just angry he wasn't fawning over her day and night. "I'm sure it's not all bad, Nessa. Don't you want Father to be happy?"

Nessa seemed horrified at that. "Of course I do! He's my father! But… I didn't want to see him become someone else."

If only he would. Anyone would be a nice change from the man she was used to. She shook her head. "Oh, don't you worry about it. Ateri is a nice woman." A nice woman who she felt extremely bad for, but nice all the same. She could only assume the poor woman had attempted to create a relationship with Nessa, though she was guessing those attempts had been rebuked.

Shell seemed to like Ateri just fine, though. He'd been following her around the castle much like he'd followed Fiyero around when they first met. The older woman didn't seem to mind – perhaps it was because she was used to it after having a son. She must miss Fiyero. Maybe Shell helped fill that void. With Ateri's help, maybe Shell even had a chance at being a bit more normal than his two sisters, and not just because of his average appearance.

What she didn't expect was that the woman would attempt to reach out to her. But as she emerged from Nessa's room one afternoon, that's exactly what happened. "Hi, Miss Elphaba. How are you doing at Shiz?"

Elphaba gulped. _Well, I'm pretty close to ending up in bed with your son._ Somehow she doubted that was the proper response to the question her soon-to-be stepmother had asked. "I'm doing just fine, thank you."

"That's good. I hope Fiyero is studying. I know he's not always academically focused…"

But he had been since they'd started dating. A lot of the time they spent alone they'd spent reading together or discussing school. Of course, she couldn't say that. "He seems to be doing well."

"That's a relief. I worry about him, you know?"

She nodded. "I understand. I worry about my sister and brother much the same."

"Well, I hope he's been kind to you, too. He's a little bit of a louse, but he is a very smart young man. I did hope the two of you would be friends."

 _Oh, we're more than that_. "We are. He's been very kind to me. Sometimes we study together." _Amongst other things_.

The woman broke out in a smile. "That must be why his semester grades are so good. Thank you for that."

"It's nothing."

Fiyero appeared in the hallway, then, making the interaction even more awkward – and she hadn't thought it could get more uncomfortable. "Good afternoon, Mother, Elphaba."

She shot a look at him. "Good afternoon, Fiyero. Your mother and I were just talking about you." Elphaba couldn't help but enjoy the somewhat horrified look on his face when she said that.

"Ah, really?" He hesitated.

Ateri only beamed at her son, oblivious to what was happening between them. "Oh, nothing bad, Son. Elphaba was just talking about your time at Shiz."

Fiyero was staring at her with wide eyes. "She is, huh?"

"I… I'd better go. I think I heard my sister call." Elphaba couldn't bear it any longer and ducked back into her sister's chamber, shutting the door behind her quickly.

"I heard you talking to _her_ ," Nessa muttered bitterly. "It doesn't seem like you like her anymore than I do."

Elphaba glared at her sister. "She is a perfectly kind person! Stop being so cruel, Nessa. She's about to be part of our family and we need to accept that." Although there were other things she wasn't so willing to accept, like being family to her boyfriend. Boyfriend? Had she just actually used that term to describe Fiyero? She tried not to gag.

"You just didn't appear to pleased to be having a conversation with her, that's all."

Elphaba clenched her jaw. "Nessa, just stop that, please. She only wants you to like her. I'm just not feeling well."

Nanny, who'd been knitting by the bed, spoke up finally. "You two girls are not taking this well at all, are you?"

"I'm taking it just fine, Nanny," Elphaba insisted.

"I expected this from Nessa, you know. But you, Fabala… I hadn't thought you'd care one way or the other."

"I don't!"

In the strained silence, she could barely make out Fiyero and his mother's voices behind the door. She wasn't certain she wanted to know what they were discussing anyway. Instead, she merely sat down on the bed.

"You certainly seem reluctant to leave the room while she's out there," Nanny observed.

"They're having some sort of mother and son moment that I don't want to intrude upon." Elphaba found herself twirling her hair and dropped it as quickly as she realized she was doing it. She had to get out of here.

But she was trapped in that room with Nanny and her obnoxious remarks for several more minutes before she finally escaped back to her room. However, being alone wasn't in the cards. Fiyero showed up in her doorway. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. Your mother was just being kind. But you shouldn't be in here." She merely turned the page of the book she'd been reading, not even looking at him. "You're making things worse. Don't you do anything else around here?"

"I used to…" He trailed off.

When she looked up, she realized he was blushing. "Fiyero!"

"I'm being honest. It's not like I'm planning on repeating that. I don't want to."

She flushed a little herself. "You need to find something to occupy yourself with, though. Wandering the palace and bothering me are only going to get both of us into more trouble than we need. Don't you read?"

"I do, though I prefer reading with a beautiful woman in my lap." He gave her a charming grin, reminding her for just a moment how much he warmed her heart. "But I could give it a try by myself."

"You had better do it by yourself," she muttered. "Now leave, before anyone else decides to harass one of us!"

"I'll miss you," he teased.

"You won't, you lazy oaf. You'll just be grateful not to have someone nagging you to study all the time."

"I like studying… with you."

"Learn to like it without me. I'm not your tutor."

"Oh, but I've learned so much from you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Just get out!" As the door shut behind him, she sighed and laughed a little to herself. She couldn't help it. He did make her smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Religion

**Chapter Sixteen: Bad Religion**

Fiyero watched his mother and Frex with disgust. How could she allow this man into her life, her heart? He did have to admit the man was incredibly gentle and kind with his mother. He could only believe that was a ruse, though. Once they were married, he feared the real man would come out, shouting bible verses and haranguing them all about sin and morality, much like Elphaba had told him about.

But his mother seemed happy. And she absolutely loved caring for Elphaba's younger brother. He supposed she was glad to have someone to care for now that he'd left the nest. The little boy clearly enjoyed having a mother figure.

Towards the end of their holiday, though, she approached him. "Fiyero, is something going on at school?"

"Not at all, Mother. Why?"

She smiled a little. "Well, I just… I noticed you haven't been quite as… active since you came home this time. I thought maybe there was a girl."

That there was. But he couldn't tell her that. If he admitted to his mother that there was someone, she'd want to meet her. And he wasn't going to tell her that she already had. He'd seen the way Elphaba had squirmed under his mother's gaze. Though he thought his mother wouldn't have as much of a problem with them as Elphaba worried, he knew she wasn't ready to tell either of their parents. Besides, Frex would most certainly not approve. "I've just been worried about my studies, that's all."

"Elphaba told me you were doing just fine. And your grades are not bad, either."

"Only because I've been working so hard. I can't afford the distraction." But the distraction was exactly what was focusing him. "It's really nothing, Mother."

"Something is different about you."

"I've been away at school, that's all." He hated lying to his mother.

"If you insist." She sat down at his desk. "I've been meaning to talk to you, though."

"What is it?"

"I know you've been at Shiz with Elphaba, but I want you to make more of an effort to get to know Shell and Nessarose. They're about to be your siblings."

He winced at the word but forced himself to nod at his mother. "Yes, Mother." Fiyero wrung his hands for a moment. "Mother, are you happy?"

"Of course I am! Frex is a very good man."

"I'm not so sure about that, Mother."

"Fiyero! How can you say such a thing? You know what? Maybe you don't need to bond with your siblings. You need to spend some time with Frex. Tomorrow I want you to go visit him at the church."

Fiyero balked at that. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Aboslutely not," she insisted. "Maybe it would do you some good to get a little religion, given your previous behavior."

"Mother," he whined.

"Don't give me that!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And you had better be kind to Frexspar." With that, she left.

Everything about going to visit Frex at the church felt wrong to him. Fiyero had no love for religion (neither did Elphaba) and he was already doing things he knew the man would consider inappropriate with Frex's daughter. Add to that the fact that he didn't like the man at all, and it was a recipe for disaster. Still, his mother had asked, so he went.

"Good morning, Fiyero." Frex said, the stern gaze never leaving his face as he greeted the boy who would soon be his son. "I hope you are well."

"Very. I hope you are well, too, Sir." Fiyero felt the man clasp his hand and he tried not to retract at his touch. "I see that you have made yourself at home here. I am glad." He was trying to disguise his horror at this extravagant building the man had set up.

"You are doing well at Shiz? Your mother said your grades were fair."

"Fair, but not as good as Elphaba's, Sir." Why was it that, no matter what was happening, it always came back to her? He was captivated by her, and every thought was haunted with her. And he didn't want to change it.

"You mentioned the other day that you've been keeping an eye on her?" Frex looked him over with suspicion.

"I… I thought it proper that someone should."

"I do appreciate that. I know she can be a bit unusual, and she certainly isn't the nicest young woman. I can't imagine she's taken to you well, since she doesn't take to anyone."

Fiyero clenched his fists at that. "She's a good person," he said slowly.

"She's… well behaved, but resistant to the love of the Unnamed God." Frex shrugged. "It doesn't much matter. Nanny and Nessa will be there next year and she'll be too busy with them to act out."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "They seem to have done just fine without her."

"Of course." Frex sat down. "What do you think about the Unnamed God, Fiyero?"

"I don't know what to think," he said honestly. Although if the Unnamed God truly did choose servants like Frex, he wasn't certain he wanted anything to do with it.

"Yes, yes, much like the rest of the people out here. Your mother has taken to it quite well. She's here with me at least twice a week."

Every time Frex spoke Fiyero liked him less. "That's good, I suppose."

By the time he got out of his meeting with Frex, he was so frustrated he burst straight into Elphaba's room, not bothering to knock. She had books spread out on her bed and was studying – nothing ever deterred her from school – when he walked in. "What in Oz are you doing?"

He didn't respond, merely shut the door behind him, pulled her off the bed and kissed her hard. She slid a hand up his shirt and pressed against him, always responsive. He had to stop them before it got too heated. "I'm sorry, Fae, I just… I was talking to your father a lot this morning."

"And that made you want to jump me?" She didn't seem mad, though, only mildly amused, when she scolded, "Fiyero, you know it's not safe here."

"I know. But I just wanted to hold you. He made me a little mad."

"I see that." Elphaba took a step back. "You're pushing the boundaries a bit, though. And not knocking? You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Oh, I think I put you in a good mood."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "You're ridiculous."

"I felt the way you kissed me back."

"I always kiss you back."

"I noticed." He wrapped his arms around her waist again. "You're very good at that. I can barely keep away from you here, Fae."

"Fiyero, stop this," she swatted at him, but playfully. "You're acting like a lovesick child. I can't handle you like this."

He pressed his mouth to her temple. "I think you like it."

"I don't think you know what I like." She replied evenly.

"Not yet. I don't think you do, either. But we'll find out. I can promise you that."

He felt the way she sank into him at that, though she tried to keep herself composed. "You wish."

"I'm not the one doing the wishing," he pushed back. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but she was clearly outwitting him in this game, anyway.

She detached herself from him. "The weaknesses of the flesh, as my father would say. You, silly boy, need to get out of here before you get us caught."

He stole another kiss before he did. "I'll be seeing you."

"Not as much of me as you think you will," she shot back.

"We'll just see about that."

He could hear her giggle even as she shut the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17: Weakness

**Chapter Seventeen: Weakness**

"Fae, we're almost there," his lips brushed against her ear and she felt a warmth rush through her.

She opened her eyes. "Good." Elphaba stretched out a little and looked up into Fiyero's eyes. "It'll be a relief to be back at school."

"It will be. I didn't like not getting to be alone with you." Fiyero kissed her neck.

How did he know how to make her weak? Just the feel of his mouth on her skin made her want him. But she held her ground. "Fiyero, stop that. You said we were almost there. You are a distraction, and we're about to have to leave this carriage."

"You could always just come back to my room."

He was insatiable. Then again, she was starting to think that she was, too. "I need to unpack again. And you always claim to be so patient with me, but you certainly seem to want something from me at the moment, Fiyero."

"Staying with me doesn't mean sex."

"You and I both know that one of these days that's exactly what it will lead to." And "one of these days," was probably sooner rather than later. It was hard to be near him without wanting all of him. She would give in; they both knew it. He was, actually, incredibly calm with her, never pushing her. It was her mind that pushed her.

"You go back to your room, then. I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek before they got out of the carriage. "We're meeting everyone for dinner later, anyway."

"And you'll keep this to yourself? We just talked about what might happen if you don't."

"I remember. But I'm sitting next to you, whether you like it or not. We are friends, as far as everyone is concerned. And maybe we should tell everyone about our parents before they hear it from Nessa next year. It'll stop everyone from suspecting anything, anyway."

She didn't enjoy discussing their strange situation, but he definitely had a point. Their friends would attribute any time they spent together to a familial thing and wouldn't even think to assume they were anything else. "Perhaps. Why don't you do that? I'm not much for talking, anyway."

"Fair enough. I'll see you later."

Elphaba was considering not going to dinner at all when Galinda arrived back from her trip to her parents' villa. She smiled happily at Elphaba, bouncing into the room. "How was your trip?"

Elphaba winced. "Our parents are officially getting married."

Galinda bit her lip. "That's… not good."

"No, it certainly is not." Elphaba hugged herself a little. "I like Fiyero, Galinda, but I don't know if what I'm doing is the best idea anymore. Everything I touch leads to disaster, and this seems to be going the same way. I can't imagine that this could end any way but badly."

"Oh, Elphie, don't say that. When I was a little girl, my parents always used to tell me that love is all that matters. If you two love each other, you will figure out a way to make this work." Galinda sat down beside Elphaba on her bed.

Love? "I never said I loved him."

"You didn't have to. And even if you don't, you will. I realize you're not ready to hear that, but if you're really considering ending this because of something that's not in either one of your control and has nothing to do with how you actually feel, you need to hear it."

Elphaba stared down at her hands. "I don't love him, Galinda. I like him just fine, and I'm attracted to him, but that's not love."

"What is, Elphie? Do you even know?"

Elphaba got up. "Let's drop the subject here and now, Galinda."

Galinda kicked her feet. "If you insist."

"We do need to talk about one other thing, though." Elphaba felt bad having to ask Galinda to keep this secret when she wouldn't even have an honest conversation with her, but she knew she had to.

"What's going on?"

"Fiyero and I talked a little, and we've decided that, since my sister is going to be here next year, we're going to keep what's been going on between us from everyone else. That means that you're the only one who knows."

Galinda clasped her hands over her heart. "I feel honored."

"Galinda, I'm asking you to keep it that way. You can't tell anyone."

"Of course."

Elphaba wasn't sure how she survived dinner, but somehow she did. Avaric made a snotty comment when Fiyero mentioned their parents' impending marriage and Boq looked incredibly surprised, but other than that it was well-received. Afterwards, she refused Fiyero's offer to go to his room and went to her own room to refresh her mind before the next term started.

As she gathered her books at the end of life sciences class later that week, Dr. Dillamond called her name. "Miss Elphaba, could I see you for a moment?"

"Just a tick," she called back. She turned to Fiyero. They'd intended to spend lunch eating in his room alone. "I'll meet you there?"

He nodded. "Don't take long."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best, you hopeless boy."

"And I will be waiting, you witty woman."

She laughed and climbed through the rows of desks towards the old Goat's desk, smiling a little to herself. Elphaba couldn't help feeling a little giddy about spending time with Fiyero later. Getting away from Kiamo Ko had lifted a bit of a weight from her. As she approached Dr. Dillamond, she recomposed herself. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Miss Elphaba, you are one of the brightest students I've seen in my many years of teaching here."

Elphaba beamed and bit back a grin. "Thank you, Sir. I work very hard."

"I'm certain you do. And I hate to ask you to add more to your workload, but I am in need of a lab assistant…"

"Really?" The Goat had often referenced some of his experiments, and she'd always wondered what it all looked like. She was eager to get in the lab, to see for herself. "I'd be honored, Sir."

"I can't pay you. The University doesn't give me a pittance for that."

"That's fine, Sir. I don't mind at all. It would be an opportunity to work beside someone such as yourself."

The Goat smiled at her. "Well, then it's settled. I do most of my work on Saturday afternoons sometimes until the evening. My lab is just downstairs."

She'd been spending a lot of Saturday nights at Fiyero's, and that meant she probably wouldn't. They'd find another time. This had to take priority. He'd understand. Besides, she hadn't spent a night there since they returned. Elphaba worried that if she did stay, she'd end up in bed with him, and she still needed to figure out how she felt before that. This was actually convenient. Maybe they'd just spend mornings together. "That sounds wonderful."

"That's great!" Fiyero exclaimed when she told him her news. "That's really exciting."

"You do understand we'll be working Saturdays? I can't stay here like I have been."

"Well, schedules change at semester, anyway. We'll find another night."

"It doesn't have to be at night. I could come over Saturday mornings and stay until I have to go to the lab."

Fiyero gave her a look, but smiled encouragingly. "Of course."

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"That look."

He sighed. "You seem to be avoiding spending the night all of the sudden. I didn't want to say anything…"

"Fiyero, the next time I spend the night will probably be the first time we… I just feel like we're at that point and I don't think I trust myself yet, okay?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want. But you understand I won't press you into that, right?"

"Oh, I know. It's not you I'm worried about."

Fiyero grinned at that.


	18. Chapter 18: Focus

**Author's Note: I'm probably about to have to change the rating... we're getting close to one of my infamous "scenes," I think...**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Focus**

He had thought he wouldn't like that he had to share her free time, but working with Dr. Dillamond made Elphaba so happy that Fiyero couldn't find anything to complain about. She'd get so animated when she'd talk about the research they were doing, or the tests they had conducted the week before. It was like her whole face glowed, and she infected him with her enthusiasm. There were moments when he wondered if there was some sort of spell cast over them both.

Fiyero spent some time with Boq when he wasn't with Elphaba, though he wasn't certain that the young man's friendship was genuine or a ploy to get closer to Elphaba and therefore Galinda. The longer time went on, however, they started to have a genuine comradery.

"It is strange," Boq observed one afternoon.

"What is?"

"Well, I mean, I know you and Elphaba are going to be related and all, but… sometimes when I see the two of you talking I see something that I wouldn't exactly expect in family members. Romantic affection, perhaps?" Boq put down his sciences book.

Fiyero chewed at his lip for a moment. Galinda was still the only person who knew. But if Elphaba had someone to talk to, shouldn't he? "There may be something to that."

"Oh?"

"It happened before our parents got engaged. I mean, our parents were courting at the time… I realize this doesn't sound great. But I care about her, and we're not actually family by blood." Fiyero was making excuses. He shook his head. "You know what? It doesn't matter when or how it happened. It is what it is."

Boq didn't seem fazed by their family situation. He just asked, "So you love her, then?"

Fiyero had almost said those exact words to her the previous week when they'd been curled up on his bed reading. She'd started to get up to go, and Fiyero had barely caught himself before telling her he loved her. Elphaba was skittish about things, and he knew better than to spring that on her. He'd know when the time was right to say it. Maybe when she felt comfortable spending the night again. "I do."

"What do your parents think?"

"They don't know. No one does. And we'd like to keep it that way for the time being," he said pointedly.

"Understandable." Boq nodded. "She doesn't seem like the warmest person."

"Everyone falls in love at some point." Fiyero replied simply.

"That's for sure."

Fiyero tried not to roll his eyes. While he liked talking to Boq about friends or schooling, he hated hearing about the boy's obsession with Elphaba's roommate. It got repetitive and, frankly, a little pathetic. But he only smiled encouragingly, wondering how he might change the subject. "What were the girls like back home in Munchkinland?"

"Short," Boq answered.

"I figured that much," Fiyero laughed. "I'm sure there were pretty girls there. You aren't interested in any of them? I'm sure, now that you've attended University, girls will be eager to go out with you."

"I'm sure there were also pretty girls in the Vinkus, but you're only focused on Elphaba."

Fiyero felt his cheeks heat a little at that. Yes, there had been a lot of pretty girls in the Vinkus. But Elphaba wasn't like them. She was different. She was strong, beautiful and intelligent. She was… perfect. "True. Did you date at all back home, though?"

"Not really. I went to a dance with a girl once, but that was it. What about you?"

Fiyero wasn't sure exactly how much to tell here. "I did. I'm a prince, so naturally girls were interested. But none of them quite held my attention the way Elphaba does."

"I've noticed you staring at her in class sometimes."

Fiyero gulped. If Boq had noticed, had others? He'd have to tone it down, at least around other people. "I'm surprised you notice anything, since your focus seems to be elsewhere, too."

"If only I could get Miss Galinda to focus on me."

"Well, at least she doesn't seem to be focused on anyone in particular," he said helpfully. Maybe the young man wasn't so hopeless. Boq had fallen hard for Galinda very quickly. But then again, Fiyero recalled being almost immediately interested in Elphaba, who, at first, hadn't seemed interested at all, either.

"That's true." He brightened a little and then finally changed the subject. "Did you hear about what happened in Avaric's history class?"

Saturday mornings were too short. He had never been an early riser, but he woke up early for her. She usually came to see him as soon as she was up. They rarely spent time in her room. People were more watchful in the girls' dormitories, and girls tended to gossip more anyway. And of course, she had a roommate.

"I wish Pfannee and Shen-Shen wouldn't spend so much time in our room. Shen-Shen has the most obnoxious laugh," Elphaba grumbled, walking into his room one morning. "And they stay up so late talking and giggling. I barely got any sleep last night."

"Come stay with me, then." It had seemed like the right response, but as soon as he said it he realized she might not take well to that.

But she merely flashed a smile at him. "One of these days I think I will."

Oh sweet Oz, the thought of her in his bed all night. He blinked away the images that flooded his mind and kissed her softly. "Good. You know, if you are really tired, you're welcome to just sleep for a bit. I don't mind."

Her cinnamon eyes danced with mischief. "Oh, I'm not tired anymore." She kissed him, arms around his neck. "When I'm around you, I find that I suddenly have a lot of energy."

"I find you pretty invigorating, too." He murmured between kisses, nudging her gently towards his bed. She may not be spending the night just yet, but he was definitely going to caress that gorgeous skin a bit.

Elphaba laughed as she tumbled back onto his bed, shyly pulling her skirt back over her knees. "I've noticed." She tugged him down with her, teasing the buttons on his shirt. He'd noticed that she loved touching his chest, and she paid a lot of attention to the diamonds when she did. Each time she removed his shirt, she'd count them as though she expected a new number every time.

He nibbled at her neck and slid a hand up her leg, something he hadn't done before. Usually he focused on her breasts and her torso, but today he couldn't help himself. He ran his finger in circles along her thighs, and he felt her breath catch with anticipation. When he reached where her legs met, he parted them just a bit and slid a hand under the cloth of her panties.

Her eyes were wide and she was clutching his shoulder. But when he looked to her, she only kissed him passionately. Her skin was indescribably soft, and he teased her for a few minutes, listening to her breath hitch in her throat as he stroked at her. Carefully, he slipped a single finger inside her and she mewled.

She felt so inviting and sweet as he began moving his hand back and forth slowly, her breathing coming faster between kisses, her lips quaking beneath his until he felt her body stiffen and she let go of him, her hands falling weightless to the sheets. As her breathing returned to normal, he kissed her nose. "Was that…?"

She nodded and rested her palm on his cheek. "Whoa."

"It wasn't too far?" He had worried. She never gave any indication she was uncomfortable, but he knew she still had reservations about certain things.

"Parts of me are telling me that wasn't far enough," she admitted.

He grinned. "We'll get there eventually."

"We most definitely will."


	19. Chapter 19: The Good Life

**Chapter Nineteen: The Good Life**

Life was… good. She couldn't remember a time she was as happy as she was then. Elphaba loved school, she got to work with Dr. Dillamond, she had friends she didn't mind so much and she had Fiyero. She caught herself thinking quite often that it was too good to be true. And yet, with each day that went by, it got more and more real. She was starting to believe that there might actually be good in the world.

"What if I spent the night next Saturday?" She blurted one Saturday morning before she had to leave. "I mean, not tonight, but…"

"Next week? You… are you saying…?" He seemed thrown.

"I'll just come by when I'm done in the lab. And yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Since he'd teased her so, she couldn't think of anything else. Holding back was no longer an option, and she wasn't certain she wanted to, anyway. He was sweet, and she'd said herself many times that sex was only so important because society and religion treated it as such. It didn't have to be a big deal.

"You're welcome to spend the night whenever you want and you know that. It doesn't have to lead to anything, either."

"But I want it to." She insisted. "You've been patient, Fiyero, and I appreciate that. But I am not fragile and I'm not vulnerable. I can make this decision for myself."

"Oh, I won't argue with that decision, so long as you're certain. Believe me, there are no problems here." He laughed as he wrapped her in his arms for another kiss before opening the door. "Although I might not be able to even think straight for the rest of the week."

She giggled. "Well, you are just as obsessed as you always were, aren't you?"

"Only about you," he promised.

He was wonderful. How in Oz had this happened to her? This kind, gentle, beautiful boy wanted _her_. There was no way she was going to waste that. "I'll see you in class. And I expect to see you paying attention." With that, she headed out the door.

"You look happy today," Dr. Dillamond commented when she entered the lab.

She hadn't even realized how widely she was smiling. Elphaba bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess I just had a good morning."

"That's good. I hope that continues. Now, would you please prepare the slide for me?"

"Of course, Sir." Elphaba put her things down and went towards the table, grabbing the chemicals and a glass slide. She put on some gloves and wiped the slide down with alcohol before preparing it and placing it on the microscope. Dr. Dillamond couldn't hold things steady with his hooves, and he needed her to do a lot of the more precise work.

"Ah, thank you. Let us see what we have here." The Goat peered into the other end of the microscope. "Hmmm, how interesting. Miss, Elphaba, would you take a look, please?"

She glanced through the scope. "What is it, Sir?"

"Just a moment. Would you give me the slide we were looking at last time?"

She nodded and opened the storage area. She grabbed the slide and switched it with the one they'd been examining. "Here you are."

He eyed it and smiled. "Look now."

"I don't see a difference, Sir." She said honestly. Was she missing something? She hated not knowing.

"Exactly!" The goat stuck his paw in the air.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Miss Elphaba, the first slide was taken from the cerebral cortex of an Animal. The other was from the exact same spot on a human. They're no different."

"You always say they're no different."

"But we never had proof, Miss Elphaba. And now it's right in front of us!" He was practically bleating, he was so excited.

"People will have to treat you right now, won't they? I mean, they can't keep saying that you're below them if you've proven it scientifically!" Now that she understood, she was starting to feel the enthusiasm, too.

"If anyone will listen." The Goat's voice fell a little.

"They'll have to. It's irrefutable, Doctor."

"Perhaps." He nodded towards the notebook on the counter. "Would you please notate all this?"

"Yes, Sir." She got out her pen and began scribbling information down. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the implications of what they'd just discovered and decided to repeat the test with new material, just to back up their claim.

She had lunch in Fiyero's room in the middle of the next week. "You'll never guess what happened on Saturday."

"Other than you pretty much propositioning me?" He teased, picking at his pasta and kicking his shoes off before settling on the floor beside her.

"I knew you wouldn't stop thinking about it."

"How can I? Just the thought of you makes me wild, Fae." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, I am a little distracted, too, but at least I have other things on my mind."

"And what are those other things?"

"Dr. Dillamond made a huge discovery with his research, Fiyero. The implications are huge! He's on the verge of proving that Animals really are intellectually equal to humans. It's amazing. Think about it, Fiyero, no more treating Animals like they're stupid! No more kids dropping Dr. Dillamond's class because they don't respect him. No more, 'Animals should be seen and not heard,' propaganda."

"That's wonderful. It's been a long time coming."

"It has. We're going to repeat the research Saturday afternoon just to be sure."

"And Saturday night you'll be here," he whispered.

"I may be late…"

"But you'll still be here?"

"Nothing's going to stop me," she laughed, grinning. "I may not turn into a lustful bumbling mass of flesh, but I'm just as eager as you are, believe me."

"You are teasing me and if you don't stop talking, we won't make it to our next class," he threatened.

"Don't tempt me."

Somehow, she made it to Saturday. She didn't go to see Fiyero that morning. They'd agreed seeing him that night would be enough. And she needed a clear head when she was working in the lab, and that wasn't likely to happen when she was with him.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'm spending the night at Fiyero's," she told Galinda as she prepared to leave after lunch.

"You haven't done that in a while." The blonde observed with raised eyebrows.

"I've been busy. But we need to spend some time together." As close as she felt to her friend, she wasn't ready to talk about what she was planning on doing that night. That was much to intimate to discuss, though she got the feeling Galinda knew her fair share about sex.

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

"Galinda!"

"I'm not judging." Galinda flashed a knowing grin. "You go have yourself some fun, for once."

"We are not talking about this," Elphaba muttered, heading out the door. "Ever."

"We'll see," a sing-song voice responded.

Elphaba merely shut the door. Galinda did have a way of making her talk about things, but she just didn't think that would be the case this time. She hadn't really discussed her relationship since the beginning of it, and she didn't want to. She'd always been a private person, and in this, she would stay that way.

As usual, the light was on in the lab when she got there and the door unlocked. "How should we start, Doctor?" But when she turned around, she could only scream.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So the next chapter (maybe the end of this chapter, I suppose) has two huge things happening - one being what happens pretty much at the end of this chapter, and the other... well, you'll see.


	20. Chapter 20: Beautiful Oblivion

**Chapter Twenty: Beautiful Oblivion**

He wondered if she'd be angry for how much effort he was putting into making his room look nice. Fiyero had cleaned up more than usual, changed the sheets and even had scented candles beside the bed. She'd probably laugh at him.

Fiyero wasn't even near prepared when the knock came at the door. He had intended to go out and get them dinner! But it wasn't even near time to eat yet. "You're early. You weren't lying when you said you were eager… Elphaba? Fae? What's wrong?"

She was shaking, her arms wrapped tightly around her body and eyes wide with something he'd never seen in her before. "It's Dr. Dillamond. Fiyero, something's happened."

He put an arm around her shoulder and ushered her into the room, kicking the door shut behind them. "What's going on?" Fiyero set her gently on the bed and sat beside her.

"He's dead."

"What?"

"The blood. Fiyero, there was so much blood."

He watched in horror as tears began to slip from her eyes. Fiyero had never seen her cry. She winced as they traveled her cheeks and he wiped them away. "Fae? Are you hurt?"

"No, not… oh, the tears… I never told you…" She was mumbling and it was starting to become incoherent. Elphaba brought her sleeve to her eyes.

"One thing at a time," he said quickly. "What happened to Dr. Dillamond?"

"I got there and he was on the floor. Most of the blood had… congealed. It was his neck. There was a piece of glass from a slide…"

"A tragic accident, then."

"No, Fiyero. He couldn't even hold a slide. He never touched them. I was the one who always prepared them. There's no way. Someone wanted to make it look like an accident."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet." She buried her face in her hands.

He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "I'm so sorry. You should never have had to see that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She opened her eyes back up and looked at him. "I don't know what to do, Fiyero."

"About what?"

"Dr. Dillamond. I mean, I went and I reported it to Morrible. She took me back there and asked me questions before she let me go. But his research, Fiyero. I stole some of the papers from his desk. I wasn't going to let all that go to waste."

"Elphaba, please don't worry about that right now. Worry about yourself for once."

She gave him a brokenhearted smile and brushed her hand over his. "Oh, Fiyero, you're too sweet. Always wanting to take care of me." Elphaba took a breath, and for a moment he thought she was going to admonish him for being too kind again. Instead, she shocked him beyond words. "I love you."

He bit his lip. Those words were his own, ones he'd planned to tell her that night as he kissed her and undressed her and loved her for the first time. Fiyero hadn't exactly thought she would say them before he did.

She didn't understand and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was the wrong thing to say right now."

"No, Elphaba, stop. You didn't say anything wrong. It was unexpected. I… I've liked you since the day I met you. I fell in love with you on our first date when you got so excited over chocolate cake. And I've fallen in love with you again at least once a day every day since. I love you, too."

She reached up and kissed him at that, pulling him near her. "Then make love to me, Fiyero, please."

"Fae, just because we had planned to do that doesn't mean we have to."

"I want to, Fiyero."

He wondered if he should stop himself. She wasn't completely herself, after all. And he'd had a perfect evening planned for her. "Fae, I… sweet Oz, you know I want to. I don't want it to be like this, not when you're upset and not thinking about that decision."

"Be like what? Fiyero, I don't want roses and candles. I just want you. And I'd made up my mind about this last week, probably before that. Love me, Fiyero." Her eyes were begging and he couldn't refuse her.

"I love you," he repeated before kissing her again. Her mouth opened almost immediately under his and he tasted her mouth, her lips. Elphaba's arms wrapped around him and pulled him over her and onto the bed.

His hands traveled of their own accord and unbuttoned her blouse slowly, starting from the lowest button and running his hands over the flat of her stomach, then her ribs until her breasts were exposed. He tossed her top to the floor and kissed down her throat as she murmured, "I love you, Fiyero." Just hearing those words almost made him lose control.

Her skin was soft under his mouth and her breasts responded eagerly to the attentions of his tongue. Her hands were on him, tugging his shirt over his head, groping at his muscles and his body. Each part of him she touched felt like fire, and he bit down on the peaks of her breasts, listening to her sweet sighs.

He pulled her skirt down and off of her, kissing his way down each of her ribs. Then he yanked her panties down her legs. His fingers traveled her pelvis before teasing her again and he felt her body rise towards him just a little, pleading for him. Unable to help himself, he slipped two fingers into her and she squealed and reached for his shorts.

Before she could fully get them off of him, though, his mouth had traveled past her navel and when he reached his intended destination, she seemed to lose focus on her searching, opening her legs more for him as he tasted her. She tasted sweet, her skin warm under his tongue. Her hands curled around his clothing and finally got them off of him as she panted helplessly beneath the teasing of his tongue. He couldn't get enough, her body was paradise and he wanted to experience all of it. When she tensed and whimpered something unintelligible, he finally stopped, slowly moving back up to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were dark with desire and he fell into them as he entered her. She gasped, "Yero!" He'd worried he'd hurt her, but her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper. For a moment, he stayed buried within her and he kissed her hard, feeling her hands in his hair. When he could no longer resist, he began moving.

Sweet Oz, her flesh was supple, wrapping him in an embrace so tender he was no longer conscious of anything but her. Her hips lifted to meet his movements and soon his slow rhythm began to speed, her gasps turned into moans and he could barely hold back. When she threw her head back and cried out, he attacked her exposed neck with his lips and teeth, feeling her body tighten around him as her nails dug into his flesh.

Still he moved faster, watching her eyes, the way her lips fell open as she purred his name. "Oh, Fiyero, please," she begged. She was everything, surrounding him, pulling him in. He kept going, pushing himself into her as she whispered encouragements in his ear. He couldn't even make out the words she was saying, just the sound of her voice until she cried his name as she climaxed once again and he joined her, crashing into oblivion with her until there was nothing left.

He pulled her close, still panting. "That was incredible."

She wiped her hair out of her face. "No wonder you did that all the time."

"Oh, Fae, it was never like that. Nothing like that. This was… this was so much more." He kissed her cheek. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Elphaba only laughed and curled her body against his. "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. But I'll take it. Right now I don't think I could argue with you."


	21. Chapter 21: Just A Little Change

**Chapter Twenty-One: Just A Little Change**

"Fae, it's past noon. We should maybe wake up now." He nudged her gently, kissing her forehead.

She groaned and rolled towards him. "Do I have to?" Elphaba scrubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. He was right. It was definitely afternoon.

"You don't _have_ to, but I recall you muttering something about wanting to get back to your room at a reasonable hour." Fiyero teased, running his fingers along her sides. "I'd be happy if you never went back."

Her stomach grumbled as she sat up. They'd never gotten anything to eat last night. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She'd been too busy exploring him and discovering the parts of herself that being with him had opened up and awakened. There'd been no time for food, and very little time for sleep, actually. Elphaba yawned. "Galinda is going to give me hell."

He sighed. "She is probably worried. I'm guessing everyone knows what happened to Dr. Dillamond by now."

"How would you know? Neither one of us has left the room." But she stumbled out of the bed and looked for her clothes.

"That's true." He got up and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her. "I love you."

Her body warmed at that, but she lowered her eyes. "I love you, too." The light of day reminded her that she wasn't supposed to love him, and she suddenly wasn't ready to think about that. She stepped gingerly into her clothes as she stretched her body. "I'm going to need a good scrub down."

"Mmm, I wish I could help with that. Next time you should bathe here." He pulled on his shorts and shrugged on a shirt.

"Maybe." She'd meant to tell him about the water thing, it just... hadn't seemed like the right time. Last night had been fantastic; there was no denying that. They'd been kissing and touching and making love every which way until the sun came up. She didn't regret that. But love scared her, though she knew she did love him. She'd wondered if she had, and then when he'd held her, comforted her in her grief, she'd known. Elphaba didn't think she'd ever loved anyone before, or that she'd really been loved. "We still need to be careful." She was reminding herself as much as she was reminding him, though. She could easily get carried away in this, and if they got discovered it would destroy everything.

"I know. But you can't expect me to keep away from you after that, Fae. And maybe one day, we won't have to…"

"Don't." She didn't see a way out, and she knew he didn't have any brilliant ideas at the moment, either. There was no point in talking about it unless they could fix it. "We'll worry about that another time," she said softly. "I really do have to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow. And we always eat lunch on Mondays, Fiyero. You'll see me again in less than a day's time."

"That's too long," he murmured.

"Oh, don't you get like this." She grabbed her things and headed out the door. "Goodbye, my love."

She didn't get the reception she expected when she returned to the room. Galinda was sitting on her bed, white-faced and worried. She looked up only a little when Elphaba came in. "Ama Clutch fell ill," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"It happened yesterday. She left to take her morning constitutional and never returned. I really didn't worry much until all the commotion with Dr. Dillamond. And then you were gone…" The blonde looked at her. "Fiyero?"

Elphaba nodded. "I was a bit upset."

"I can imagine." Galinda shook her head. "They found her wandering by Suicide Canal, completely out of sorts. She was incoherent, and hasn't been right since." A small tear slid down the blonde's cheeks. "I never meant for this."

"Of course you didn't. Maybe she fell and hit her head." Was Galinda blaming herself because she hadn't gone looking for the woman sooner? That was such a silly thought.

"She didn't," Galinda said with certainty.

"You can't know that."

Galinda merely shook her head. "Maybe."

"Galinda, what's wrong?"

"I just… I don't know."

But Elphaba could tell there was more. She wasn't sure if she should press it. She wasn't certain she knew how to press it if she wanted to. "I'm sorry, Galinda. I should've been here."

"No, no, you told me you were staying with him. You needed time with your love, especially after… did you find him? Dr. Dillamond? They said a student found him, but no one would say who."

"I found him."

"Oh that's so terrible."

She didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly, she felt guilty. Within hours after finding her mentor dead, she'd fallen into bed with Fiyero and been much too distracted to think about anything but pleasure and gratification. Meanwhile, her roommate had been here alone and Dr. Dillamond was gone. Elphaba sighed.

"I spoke with Madame Morrible about the situation with Ama Clutch after she was taken to the infirmary. They can wait until next year when your sister comes and your Nanny can be our chaperone. If everyone is amenable to that, of course."

"I'm sure they would be."

"Oh, Elphie, it's been such a terrible day." Galinda collapsed back on her bed. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Elphaba brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arm around them. "It's been crazy, that's for sure."

"Are you doing well? I mean, finding the body like that… I heard it was grizzly, Elphaba." Galinda shuddered. "I know you looked up to him."

"I'm fine."

"Fiyero took care of you."

 _You could say that…_ "He sat with me and comforted me." That wasn't a lie, though it felt like it. He had done both of those things.

"I'm glad you have him."

"I am, too." At least that was the truth. Even as she tried to stop herself, she was reimagining the touch of his hands, the way his body felt against her, inside her… she shuddered and swallowed hard, praying Galinda couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You did come back a bit late today, though. I mean, Elphie, it's past lunch on a Sunday."

She rolled her eyes. "Yesterday was hard. So I slept late."

"Or you both did," Galinda commented knowingly.

"Leave it be!" She snapped.

Her roommate shrunk back. "I… I'm sorry."

She bit her lip. "Don't be. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm just tense."

"I shouldn't have made that implication, though."

But the implication had been correct, and that had been what had upset her. "Galinda, really, don't worry about it. We have enough going on right now than to fight over something so petty as an innocent remark."

Galinda nodded. "Elphie?"

"What?"

"Call me Glinda."


	22. Chapter 22: Ignorance

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Ignorance**

"Fae," he murmured, "you need to be quiet." Fiyero ran his hands gently down her back as she hid her face against his chest, resting above him. He was still inside of her, though they had both had their fill. "Please don't get me wrong. I like the sounds you make, but…"

"But people will hear us." She sighed but made no move to climb off him. "I know, Yero." Lazily, she drew patterns in the diamonds on his chest.

"People have already heard us," he muttered sheepishly, resting a palm on her hip as he kissed her softly.

"What does that mean?" She lifted her head a little and looked into his eyes.

"Last week, Avaric asked me what girl I was, well, I won't use the word…"

Elphaba flushed and slid away from him then. "Oh. I didn't know. What did you say, Fiyero? Please tell me you didn't tell him."

"I pretended that it didn't matter who it was, and that it's been multiple girls on different days."

"Not so hard to pretend when you used to do that," she commented wryly.

"The emphasis there would be on _used to_." He pulled her against him again. "I love you now. And I can't imagine being with anyone else. You drain me. I think you just took all I had to give, sweet Fae."

"You've said that before and then risen to the occasion to give me more," she teased. "But I think I'm sated for now." Elphaba got up. "Besides, I really should clean up." She bent down and began gathering her things.

"Elphaba, I have my own bathroom. Why do you always go back to yours?" It had been bothering him for weeks. They'd been intimate for over a month and still she wouldn't stay long enough to clean up.

She froze for a moment before going back to stuffing things into her bag. "I can't use yours, Fiyero."

That was what she always said, like it explained everything. "Why not?"

"I just can't."

But he wasn't going to take that this afternoon. "Elphaba, are you going to give me an explanation that is more than three words?" He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't understand what the problem is. Am I doing something wrong?"

Her eyes softened at that. "Oh Yero, it's not you at all."

"Then what is it?"

He could see her wavering. "I… it's complicated."

"Well, I'm not simple." He sat her back down. "Please, just tell me."

She looked away and bit her lip. "Fiyero, I'm allergic to water."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and groaned. "Really? Elphaba, be serious. I don't understand why you have to hide things from me."

"I'm not!" She snapped, and that was when he realized it wasn't a joke. "I can't touch water." She wrenched her arm away from him.

"Wait, you can't?" He suddenly felt awful for even thinking it might be funny. "Oh, Kumbrica's arse, I didn't mean… I'm sorry. How?"

"I don't know, Fiyero. It's been that way since I was born."

"Then how do you clean up?"

"Oil." She still wouldn't meet his eyes, as though she were suddenly ashamed. "That's why I don't cry. It's also why I only drink wine, juice or milk and never straight water."

"Can you drink it?"

"Yes, but it burns just on my lips." She shrugged.

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"No one knows, Fiyero. And I meant to tell you weeks ago. If anyone should know, it should be you. Glinda doesn't even know. But you deserve to. I mean, you're the most important person in my life and I figured you should know." She stopped, seeing his face change at that. "What?"

"I'm the most important person in your life?" He was smiling stupidly at this point.

"Well, yes." She was blushing severely.

He kissed her. "I love you."

Though she seemed a bit uneasy with the attention, she replied, "I love you, too, Fiyero. But I'm not, nor have I ever been, an open book. You've always been so free with everything, and I adore that about you, but that's not me."

"I understand." He took her hand. "You know you're the most important person in my life, too, right? You have been for a while now."

She gave him a barely perceptible nod and fell back on the bed. "Sometimes talking to you is more exhausting than making love."

He laughed and tackled her. "Really? Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be," she grinned.

She ended up spending the night, and he held her tightly as they swayed with each other, watching her eyes dilate just before she muffled a cry into his chest. Each moment was absolutely breathtaking, and sometimes he worried he really wouldn't be able to keep up with her. So much for his experience giving him the upper hand in their lovemaking. It was as though she instinctively knew how to please him while getting herself where she needed to be at the same time.

It was dark by the time he finished with her, and she only looked up at him with a hazy smile. "I suppose that was just a little more exhausting."

He pressed his lips into her forehead. "Good."

"I didn't tell Glinda I'd be gone all night." It sounded more like an afterthought than a worry, though.

"I'm sure she's used to it by now. Although I do suppose she's lonely in the room. How has she been doing?"

As she settled under the blankets beside him, she told him, "I don't know. She won't talk to me as much. I never thought I'd miss her constant babbling, but I do. And I know there's something she's not telling me. Out of nowhere she changes her name, stops hanging out with some of her other friends and becomes quiet. Something is wrong, Fiyero. I just have no idea what it is."

"You just need to give her time, Fae. If something bad did happen, she might not be ready to talk about it yet. You of all people should understand that." He didn't say it, but they both knew what he was talking about. She'd absolutely refused to discuss what had happened to Dr. Dillamond since the day she'd found him. If he even brought up the subject, she rebuked him and changed it immediately.

"I suppose I should," she sighed. "It's just odd for her. And we're almost at the summer holidays. How much more time can I give her?"

"As much as she needs. Maybe she needs to go home and get a break from this place. Perhaps something here is triggering something in her. You close yourself off when we're at Kiamo Ko. This place may be doing the same thing to her."

Elphaba shook her head and stared at him for a moment. "Since when did you become an expert on the psychological?"

"Since you're taking a class in it and I read over your shoulder."

"Well, you're not as ignorant as I thought."

"If I'm so ignorant, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Haven't you heard, Fiyero? Ignorance is bliss."


	23. Chapter 23: A Wedding

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Wedding**

"All summer?"

"Yes, Fiyero, all summer! You've had talks with me about my volume control. How do you think that would go over at Kiamo Ko? My father would murder you - and me, for that matter." Elphaba shook her head as she stared out the carriage window. "Don't act like you're the only one put off by this. You know I enjoy sex, Yero. But I will not… not there."

"Why can't we just tell them and have it over with?" He pleaded.

"Because they're getting married next week, you idiot!" And she didn't think there'd ever be a good time to tell them. But she didn't say that. "The idea of their children together is way too much for them to handle right now."

"I don't really think it's going to be such a problem for them."

"Maybe not for your mother, but for my father? Sweet Lurline, if he found out I'd slept with you – or anyone, for that matter – he'd probably have me stoned to death."

"They don't have to know that part. They just need to know we're in love, Fae."

She shook her head. "We can't. My father would not take it well, no matter what we've done together. Fiyero, you know I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"I can't go all summer without at least holding you…"

"If you can't, then find someone else." She wouldn't look at him. The idea of him leaving her for another girl was tearing at her, but she had to make him understand that this was serious.

"I would never, Fae." He grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly. "If I can't have you, I don't want anyone."

She didn't let him see how much she loved hearing that. "Good."

After a moment, he ran his fingers along hers. "We're not at Kiamo Ko yet…"

Elphaba pretended to bite her lip, but she'd been hoping he'd suggest as much. Sometimes she was afraid to admit just how much she wanted him. Apparently, her father's constant preaching about how a woman's desires were sin had actually gotten to her. She found herself playing coy. "Here? In the carriage?"

"We have hours before we stop… I could give you something to remember until we get back to Shiz." His fingers began tracing her forearms, slowly moving up.

She shuddered with anticipation beneath his touch. "But there's not a lot of space…"

"We'll make it work," he promised, and his hands trailed up her shoulders to the back of her dress. "Let me show you." At that, he unclasped her dress.

She was his to mold, and by the time they got to Kiamo Ko, she was certain she'd be holding onto the memory of their last tryst for the rest of the summer. Her whole body was singing with euphoria and she straightened her clothes again before they headed inside. The moment her father's gaze fell upon her, she felt dirty and wrong. It was as though he could see right through her, his discerning eyes boring into her very being. Elphaba reminded herself she was being paranoid and smiled. "Hello, Father." She turned to Ateri. "Hello, Ateri."

Ateri wrapped her son in a hug and then patted Elphaba's shoulder. "It's nice to have you two back for more than just a few weeks. I'm sure we will all have a wonderful summer, especially with the wedding."

"Yes of course." Elphaba felt like the smile was tearing into her cheeks. "I'm sure you're very excited to get married."

At that, her father put an arm around Ateri. "We are overjoyed to be able to confirm our union before the Unnamed God."

Elphaba somehow avoided rolling her eyes. "If you don't mind, it's been a long and tiring journey. I should like to rest."

Fiyero snorted and she shot him a glare. When given a questioning glance by her father, Fiyero simply said, "She was reading the whole time. I just don't understand how that's tiring."

"Mentally tiring," Elphaba replied simply. As she walked by him, she added, "Much like you." She shut herself in her room immediately, locking the door behind her. Quickly, she oiled herself down and changed, slightly concerned she smelled like Fiyero and sex and worried her overbearing father might notice.

Frexspar could not perform the wedding ceremony, since he was a part of it. This proved to be particularly frustrating for him. Finding a minister who would travel to the Vinkus was hard enough, but finding one who would pass Frex's standards had apparently been next to impossible. While they'd been at Shiz, he'd been back and forth in Munchkinland and Gillikin interviewing prospective ministers. This had left Ateri to deal with Nessa, Nanny and Shell.

Shell had almost forgotten he had another sister, from the looks of it. It took a moment before recognition flashed in his eyes when he saw her and yelled, "Fabala!" After a moment, he was back to blabbering at Ateri and tugging at her sleeve.

Nessa did not seem to have warmed up to Ateri, though Nanny appeared to be quite fond of the woman. Elphaba worried a bit that Nessa was drawing into herself with the way she was pushing people away. She hoped she'd be better when she got to Shiz, though she also didn't relish the thought of that, given how difficult things would get with Fiyero.

Elphaba was not allowed to wear black to the wedding. Her father told her it was sacrilegious. She ended up wearing a deep violet gown Ateri had begged her to wear. She had trouble fighting the woman when her intentions were obviously so kind, but she felt ridiculous in the dress.

All of the children were to be in the wedding. Shell, in an adorable moment, pushed Nessa down the aisle. Which left Elphaba to walk with her stepbrother… and lover. It took her a moment to regain composure, looking at him standing there in his finest clothing, a sappy smile on his face. She recovered quickly, worried that someone else would notice. He didn't seem to be too fazed, though, and took her arm in his. "You look stunning," he murmured under his breath.

She examined him through the corner of her eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Are we really going to pretend this isn't incredibly awkward?"

"Just a few more steps, Fiyero. Then it's over."

"I love you," he whispered.

She merely nodded back, unable to respond with the gazes of so many following them, despite the fact that the music was loud enough to mask anything they were muttering.

Elphaba thought maybe that would be the end of it. She'd stand silent through the ceremony and hide in a corner for most of the reception. Nothing ever quite went as she expected, though, and she was soon faced with another moment of discomfort. After the dancing began, Fiyero asked her to dance with him.

Well, first, he'd asked Nessa, and dutifully moved her chair around the dance floor. She'd been confused, but had only thought he was being sweet and making an effort. But when he walked over to her next and offered her his hand, she froze. "What are you doing?"

"My mother told me to dance with my new stepsisters," he said quietly. "Just take my hand and go with it, Fae. Besides, this is probably the only chance I'll get to hold you all summer. I wasn't going to argue."

Walking beside him down an aisle had been hard enough, but she hadn't had to look into his eyes. The implications of walking towards an altar with the boy she loved had not been lost on her. But this was different. The risk of exposure earlier had been minimal. However, now she wasn't certain that one of them wouldn't behave or do something that would give everything away. Galinda had always commented that Elphaba and Fiyero acted differently around each other, that they looked into one another's eyes in a way that couldn't be anything but love. Taking his hand, she gulped and took his outstretched hand. "If you insist."

"Oh, I insist. You're beautiful tonight, Fae."

"Fiyero, do you seriously have to call me that here? In front of people?"

"No one is watching us, or listening." He held her at a distance as they moved, as would be proper for a stepbrother.

Just being this close to him made her heart speed up and she wanted to get nearer to him. As she looked up at him, she wanted so badly to press her lips against his, to hide herself in his warmth. He smiled gently down at her and his gaze never left hers. He'd said she was beautiful, but from her perspective, he was the beautiful one.

The song ended earlier than either of them would've liked, and they stepped away from each other. "Thank you for that," Fiyero told her. "I needed it."

"So did I," she admitted softly. "So did I."


	24. Chapter 24: Hey, Jealousy

Merry Christmas! I'll post two chapters tonight!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Hey, Jealousy**

He watched her across the study. She'd curled up on the couch with a book and was completely engrossed in it. Fiyero wondered if she'd forgotten he was there at all. Usually they were in and out of the study at different times, but of course at some point they'd end up being here together. It was where all the books were, after all. Glancing at the closed door, he got up from the desk and plopped down beside her. "How have you been?" He hated asking her that. It wasn't a question for lovers to ask, it was one for acquaintances. But they hadn't spoken more than a few words to one another in weeks.

Her lips twitched into a small smile. "A little lonely."

"Just a little?" He scooted closer.

"Just a little. I'm not nearly so needy as you," she added pointedly.

"Needing someone isn't bad, you know." He traced her cheek with his fingers.

"It is when that someone happens to be your stepbrother," she replied, turning the page. "I can pretend when we're at Shiz, Fiyero, but here I can't. The fact that we're family is shoved in my face every moment."

He noted that she hadn't pulled away. "I know, and I wish I could fix it."

"You can't." She leaned her head just the slightest bit towards his shoulder. "Fiyero, sometimes I wonder if there can even be a future for us. I love you, but we may have to face that sooner or later."

"Don't say that, Fae. We will find a way."

"You keep saying that, but I still don't see one." She sighed and put the book down, finally really looking at him. She kissed his cheek. "And you know we shouldn't be in here like this."

"Elphaba, if you really think there's no hope for us, then why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you. And I don't know what I want for the future anyway, Yero."

He wasn't completely certain about his future, either, but he knew he wanted her to be a part of it somehow. He closed his hand around hers. "I know I want you."

"You've made that pretty clear."

"Maybe in time, our parents will be able to handle the idea of us."

"You realize it's not just our families, right? I have a feeling most people are going to look at us with disdain if they find out."

"Not out here. No one really cares. We're not blood related, Elphaba."

"But at Shiz? In Munchkinland? People would care."

"We're not at Shiz right now. We're here. And this is where I have to be for the rest of my life, Fae. Which means that if we have a future…"

"Don't." She moved away a little at that. "That is too much of a future right now, Fiyero. You're talking about after Shiz. We've got years."

"I can't imagine my feelings changing."

"But they might. A year ago, could you have imagined us?"

She was right, he had to admit that. "Not at all. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone."

"Neither did I, Yero." Elphaba kissed him briefly on the lips. "And I'm pretty sure you'll have to marry someone that's more… princess-like than I."

"At one point, I think an arrangement was supposed to have been made, but that was to be done by my father, and it just never happened."

"Eventually, this will have to end."

"I'm not ready for that."

"I'm not, either, my sweet. But we don't have to be right now."

"I'll never be."

"You are speaking in absolutes and I cannot tolerate that." Elphaba shook her head. "You are hopelessly romantic."

"And you're a cynic."

"You are my balance," she laughed, leaning back onto his shoulder. "And I do love you."

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "And I love you."

They sat together for a few more moments, but they both knew much longer was too much of a risk to take. She got up and dragged herself away from him, neither of them able to resist another kiss. "We can't keep meeting like this."

"Oh, I think we have to."

"If it happens, it happens." She winked at him before she left the room, leaving him gaping in her wake.

One night after dinner as he sat in his room with a book, one of the servant girls sauntered into the room and set herself on his bed. "Good evening, Prince Fiyero."

It took him a moment to understand what was happening. He looked at her for a moment, trying to remember the young woman's name and gave up. "I'm reading," he said simply.

"I can see that. I was wondering if I could be of some assistance to you." She slid her hand across the bedspread and smiled widely.

"I'm busy."

"Later, then? You know I'm always available for you." She crossed her legs.

He shook his head. "Thank you for being so _helpful_ , but…"

"Fiyero, could you help me find this book?" Elphaba stood in the doorway. At once, her eyes went from him to the girl on his bed. Her eyebrows rose, but she didn't say a word. Then again, she didn't have to. Her eyes said more than enough.

"Of course, Elphaba." He turned to the servant girl. "As I said, you can go. Please."

The girl frowned and stalked out. "As you wish."

Elphaba didn't wait for him; she just headed to the study, expecting him to follow. She'd pretty much avoided being alone with him in his room so far that summer, and this appeared to be no exception. He rushed after her, biting his lip until he could shut the door behind them in the study.

"Fae, that wasn't anything."

"It never was with you," she replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"She came in just before you did, offered herself to me."

"I suppose you were used to that."

"I was. It was an offer I didn't take. I don't want that. I don't want her. I don't even remember her name, to be honest."

Elphaba snorted at that. "Fiyero, relax. I'm not jealous."

"You're not?" He thought that perhaps, he wouldn't mind it quite so much if she was.

"Really. For one, I trust you. For another, just the body language when I walked in made it clear nothing was happening. Do I wish she hadn't been there? Yes. Do I care? Yes."

"But you're not jealous?" He tried not to sound disappointed.

She laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"I can't help it with you. Please, stay in here with me, just for a little." He pleaded.

But she wrenched away. "Not now. I really did need that book, Fiyero."

"It can't wait?"

"Research."

She hadn't talked to him about what she was doing, but he knew she was still pursuing the work she'd done with Dr. Dillamond and trying to replicate his experiments. He'd left it well enough alone. "If you insist."

In the doorway, she stopped. "Yero, I'd really rather I not find another servant girl in your room. I mean, I know you wouldn't, but still I'd rather… forget it." She rushed out.

He was thinking maybe she was a little jealous after all.


	25. Chapter 25: Sweet Relief

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Sweet Relief**

She was jealous. Elphaba didn't understand what jealousy felt like until the moment she'd walked into that room. Of course, she knew Fiyero wouldn't have done anything. But she didn't like the idea of some girl just walking in there and practically prostrating herself on his bed. But she'd never say that to Fiyero.

The next day, though, she noticed that several other servant girls were fawning over him. He seemed oblivious to it (he was oblivious in general, of course). But at breakfast, the girls begged to serve him. At dinner, one dropped something and made sure to bend over at just the right angle, eyeing Fiyero the whole time. It made her angrier than she had considered it would. After all, he clearly wasn't returning the attention. What was there to be upset about?

Still, she found herself unable to sit still or focus when she returned to her room. Suddenly she wanted him – badly. There had been moments of what she called weakness, but she'd managed to resist temptation. But before she could even think about it, she was out of bed and walking down the hall.

She didn't knock, merely opened the door and shut it behind her, locking it quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Fiyero leapt up.

Elphaba shook her head. "I just… oh, hell." She was in his arms in an instant, kissing him passionately, pulling him closer. "I need you."

"This is new," he murmured, drawing her waist towards his. "I thought this wasn't going to happen all summer."

"I changed my mind." She pushed him down onto the bed. "Take off your clothes now."

He grinned eagerly. "Whatever you want, Fae."

She threw her nightdress over her head and stepped out of her undergarments as he undressed. "Gods, how bad I've wanted you." She climbed onto the bed with him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You know you have to be quiet, right?"

She nodded. "I'll do my best." Elphaba pressed her mouth to his, pressing her hands to his shoulders to keep him pinned to the bed, loving the lustful look in his eyes as he looked over her form. She sunk onto him slowly, savoring each moment and every inch. "Oh gods…"

"It's been too long," he groaned, pushing into her. "You feel so good."

She moved her hips quickly. Elphaba knew if she tried to speak to him, only moans and cries would come out and they'd be exposed. Biting the inside of her lips, she ground against him, letting each movement press against that sweet spot.

He reached for her and pulled her mouth to his, probably hoping to keep her from making any noise. She moaned into his mouth and he rolled her over, thrusting into her harder as he kept both of their mouths occupied. Elphaba clutched him with reckless abandon, her nails tearing into his skin as he took her with everything he had. When release came, she grabbed at his waist and dragged him deeper, toes curling in pleasure.

"Slow down, Fae. I can't go like this all night." He drew back for a moment.

"Oh, but I can." She tightened her legs around his waist. "Please, Fiyero."

"You're going to finish me. There will be nothing left to give."

"As long as I'm the one who gets it all," she whispered before meeting his lips again.

By the time they were done, she could swear she'd forgotten her own name as she fell back against his sheets. He nuzzled against her. "Stay a little while."

"I think I need to recover, anyway," she informed him, breathless. "I'm sorry, Yero. That was a little unexpected."

"You were a little jealous, weren't you?"

"No." But they both knew she was lying.

"You were. Fae, it's okay. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. I think I'd feel the same."

"I'm still a little sorry for basically jumping you."

"Did you hear me complaining?" He teased. "It was a _very_ pleasant surprise. Tell me you're going to do this again."

"I don't think I can help myself."

So once a week, when everyone else was asleep, she slipped into his bedroom. Hers was too close to Nessa's room. Fiyero's room used to be beside his mother's, but since their parents had married he was next to a usually empty guest room. They weren't quite as fierce the rest of the time, though. Both of them had left evidence all over one another of their intimacy, and covering it up had been a hassle. Fiyero could walk around with nail marks down his back and small bite marks in his neck without his mother asking too many questions. Elphaba, however, had to be more discreet.

Tiptoeing back to her own room one night, she ran into Nanny. The woman looked her up and down and stared at her, not saying a word. The silence made her uneasy and she bit her lip. "I was just downstairs. I got hungry." She was glad she'd stayed in Fiyero's room long enough for the sweat to dry and the flush in her cheeks to fade.

"You've never been one for midnight snacks, Fabala."

"Things change at University."

"I'm starting to see that." But the old woman didn't say anything more. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight." She brushed her hair behind her ears nervously and sneaked back into her own room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep almost immediately. There was one thing (of many) to be said for sex, it led to some of the most restful sleep she'd ever had.

The way back to Shiz was uncomfortable, to say the least. She was cooped up in a carriage with Nanny, Nessa and Fiyero, straining for conversation. Fiyero, for his part, handled it well. "You're just going to love Shiz, Nessa."

"I certainly hope so." Before they'd returned for the summer, Nessa had not really had any definitive feelings about Fiyero. But he'd been making a good effort with her, and she appeared to be able to put aside her feelings about Ateri and get along with her new stepbrother. For some reason, Elphaba found this to be a relief.

"We will make sure you get acclimated and comfortable. I'll introduce you to all of our friends."

"So you two spend a lot of time together at Shiz, then?" Nanny shot Elphaba a piercing look. "I hadn't expected you two to be friends."

"We just travel in the same circles," Elphaba said quickly. "Probably because we're both outsiders as far as most of society is concerned. They'll treat you better, Nessie." She smiled gently at her sister and tried not to squirm under her Nanny's eyes. "Your skin is the same color as theirs."

"We are friends, I suppose. By circumstance, of course." Fiyero wouldn't look straight at her, and for that she was grateful. She knew any look he gave her would be fraught with yearning. He was not exactly the most subtle person.

"I look forward to meeting everyone," Nessa said amicably. "I'm sure it'll be a wonderful place. Father's already been in touch with the local minister and I'm very excited to go to services. Alone, apparently."

Elphaba shook her head. "Don't push it, Nessie."

"I just don't understand why…"

"Stop." Elphaba shrugged. "My feelings are my own. I respect yours. Respect mine."

Nessa wouldn't speak to her the rest of the ride, so she was left happily alone, reading a book, though she could feel Fiyero reading over her shoulder at times. She would've reminded him that he knew how much it irked her when he did that, but they were in close quarters and it couldn't be avoided, she supposed.

As soon as they arrived, Fiyero brought all of their bags to their room. He insisted on carrying every last one, which made Nessa beam and Elphaba frustrated. When they arrived, Glinda sat glumly on her bed, though she brightened a little and introduced herself to Nessa and Nanny.

On his way out, Fiyero slipped her a note into her hand. _My room tonight? I've missed you._ She nodded at him as he left, destroyed the note quickly and smiled a little. After running into Nanny in the hallway at Kiamo Ko, she'd cut their weekly meetings down to short, brief interludes. They had more freedom in his room. She could hardly wait.


	26. Chapter 26: Secret, Secret

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Secret, Secret**

"That was… satisfying." Elphaba hummed into his ear.

"Always is, I should hope." He didn't just hope, though. Given the noises she made and the fact that he could simply feel it, he was well aware of when he pleased her. But he didn't mind getting his ego stroked just a little.

"I think you know it is." She kissed him. "You know I'll have to get back early. Nessa and Nanny had gone to bed, but I'd best be back before Nanny wakes up and checks on me."

"But you'll stay tonight? I just want you back in my bed for a few hours that aren't hurried and frantic."

"I feel the same," she murmured. "Yero, I love you."

"I love you, too." He drew her close. "Thank you for coming by. I know you probably wanted to catch up with Glinda a bit."

"You and I had catching up to do, too. I know we were technically in the same place all summer, but not like it is here." She rested her head on his chest.

"We should tell them by next summer, Fae. I can't do that again. I'm not saying we write a letter and tell them immediately, but we need to set limits here. They have to find out at some point."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Fiyero…"

"No, Fae. You know I let you have your way most of the time, but this is what has to be done. It's almost a year away, anyway."

"If we're still together, we tell them next summer, then."

He was fairly certain they'd still be together. They couldn't even manage to stay away from each other when they tried. But he didn't say that, because he worried she'd be uneasy at the idea of such permanence. "You're not going to fight me?"

"Fiyero, I'm smart enough to know that when you really want something, you get it. Like when you wanted me." Elphaba laughed a little. "When you put your mind to something, you are unstoppable. And I have to say, I love that about you."

"You are absolute perfection."

"Far from it."

Fiyero watched her as she performed her cleansing ritual. He bit back the suggestion that they make love again, but watching her run her hands over that smooth skin was incredibly arousing and he couldn't look away. When she climbed back into bed, though, he calmed himself and held her as she nestled in to sleep. "The most wonderful thing in the world is calling you mine," he whispered.

"Does that make you mine?" She yawned.

"Heart, body and soul," he promised.

"Even if I don't want it all?" She teased.

"Yes."

"I can live with that," she decided. "Yero _my_ hero."

"I definitely like that."

"You would."

"I'm surprised you even gave me a nickname at all, Fae."

"It just happened at some point. I don't even really remember how."

Oh, he remembered. The first time she'd called him Yero was the first time they'd made love, and it had stuck. He loved the way it sounded, loved the five hundred different ways she could say it – breathless with passion, angry, lovingly, drowsy with sleep, sweetly… it didn't matter how or why she said it. They had their private world, and they only existed as Yero and Fae in that world alone. If he could, he'd stay in their little world always. He traced fingers down her upper arms, happy just to feel her beside him. "I think my mother would be happy about us, you know."

"You do?"

"She likes you. And she was always telling me I needed to just find the right girl. I think she'd be pleased to know that I did."

"Even though I'm your stepsister?"

"I really don't think she'd care about that part."

"So it's my father that's the problem. As usual." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Let's not worry about it now, anyway."

"It's funny, Fae. I always used to have to tell you to worry about things later, and now here you are telling me."

"I suppose you have changed me."

"You've changed me, too." He wanted to be better for her, wished that he could give her everything in the world, and that included all of him. Fiyero leaned down and kissed her hair at the top of her head. "I think I like the change, though."

"Mmm, so do I." She was obviously drifting off to sleep, so he merely wrapped his arms around her tighter.

He woke in a rustle of blankets and sheets. She was already up, throwing her clothes on and rushing around the room. It wasn't even all that light yet. "What are you doing?" He muttered.

"I told you last night that I have to get back."

He groaned. "I'm not going to like having Nanny and Nessa here, am I?"

"Nope." She grabbed her bag. "I'm leaving, Yero. Don't bother getting up and saying goodbye or anything."

He laughed and rose from the bed, kissing her briefly. "I'll see you soon, my love." But as soon as the door shut behind her, he was back in the bed and pulling the blankets over his head, asleep.

He hated having to spend less time with her. Before, the only person who needed to know where she was had been Glinda, and telling her the truth hadn't been a problem. But Elphaba could only come up with so many lies to tell Nanny and Nessa when she disappeared. Their lunches together all but ended. Nanny and Nessa expected her to eat with them, and he hated that. She ate with him at least three times a week last year, and now she couldn't at all. They'd never really been physical during lunch, but he liked hearing her talk about her day, and her frustrations with Madame Morrible.

She slept in his room more often, though, probably to make up for the time they lost together. It wasn't long enough, since she always had to slip out before first light. At one point she made a comment that leaving early like that made her feel a bit cheap, like a one-night stand embarrassed to deal with the aftermath. And he never wanted her to feel that way, especially not with him.

And when they went out in the group, she wouldn't sit anywhere near him. Before, she'd at least let him sit next to or across from her, but now they sat as far apart as possible. He did his best not to even look at her, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Every once in a while, she'd meet his eyes and give him a gentle smile that would warm his heart.

They'd been meeting in secret the year before, but they hadn't been forced to be quite so reserved and to keep apart quite as much. As it was now, it was just frustrating. He complained to her about it constantly, but they both knew there wasn't a thing they could change, not until they got up the courage to tell their families. And even then, he doubted their families would be accepting of their nights together.

"We need to tell them," Fiyero insisted again.

"I thought we could wait until summer," she shook her head.

"Fae, let's just bring it up during the winter holidays. We have over a month to decide how to say it. Telling them now or telling them later isn't going to make a difference. In fact, the more time they have to get used to the idea while we're not there, the better. We can wait until the end of the holidays, but we have to tell them."

She groaned and rolled over. "Fine. But I really don't think this is going to go well."

* * *

fermataoso - Yes, they are being extremely indiscreet at times, aren't they? But I think, at least at the moment, Elphaba doing anything like this is so absolutely unexpected that no one has quite started to suspect. At least... NOT YET. ;-)


	27. Chapter 27: A Strange Blessing

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Strange Blessing**

She'd been hoping she'd be able to spend more time in his room during the fall holidays, especially given how much she was already dreading the winter. Elphaba had already come up with a large semester project, laying the seeds by whining about having to spend _all her time_ in the library. All she wanted was one night where she didn't have to wake up in the dark and leave.

But only days before the holidays were to start, Madame Morrible pulled Elphaba and Glinda aside during sorcery class. "I must admit, ladies, I'm very proud of how you've been doing in my class."

Elphaba looked at the old woman warily. She'd never trusted Madame Morrible, and she was well aware the woman looked at her with disdain. And she'd never been completely certain that the old woman didn't have a hand in Dr. Dillamond's death, though she hadn't even said as much to Fiyero. Uneasily, she replied, "Thank you, Madame."

The woman was beaming, which only made Elphaba even less comfortable. Her face broke out in even more wrinkles when she smiled. "I've been writing to the Wizard of your progress. He'd like to meet you."

Glinda slipped her hand into Elphaba's and squeezed it for a moment. "Really, Madame?"

"I've already made arrangements."

Elphaba knew what was coming next. "When?"

"Next week. That way you won't have to miss any school."

She bit the insides of her cheeks. "How wonderful."

Glinda gave her a look. It must've been evident from her tone that she was unhappy. A look of concern crossed Glinda's face. "Alone? Just the two of us? In the City?"

"Well, I had considered sending an Ama, but Ama Clutch, poor dear, still hasn't recovered. And I realize sending Nanny would also mean sending Nessa, and travel in her condition is just such a hassle."

"So you're just going to send us alone?" Elphaba demanded. This was ridiculous. She didn't think she needed a chaperone to begin with, but if there ever was a reason for it, it was this. And they were too cheap and lazy to do anything? She was fuming.

"Absolutely not, Miss Elphaba." Madame Morrible smiled kindly. "It's a bit unconventional, but I do believe we can make it work."

"What does that mean?"

"Your stepbrother, my dear. He can accompany the two of you."

Elphaba's mouth went dry. "Fiyero?"

"I usually wouldn't send a young man alone with two young ladies to the City, but since you're related…"

"Not by blood," Elphaba said quickly.

"Obviously," Madame Morrible rolled her eyes. "Still, with your familial relationship, there won't be even a hint of impropriety."

Glinda even snorted at that, which Elphaba glared at her for. "I'm sorry, Madame. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that Elphaba and Fiyero have never gotten along very well."

"Well, he's not there to be your friend, he's there to keep an eye on you. Miss Elphaba will simply have to deal with it."

Oh, she certainly would. "Will we all be staying in the same room, Madame? I mean, Miss Glinda isn't related to Fiyero and I hardly think it would be appropriate."

"No. You will share adjoining rooms, much like having an Ama. It's only a week or so, Miss Elphaba. Stop fretting." Madame Morrible shooed them out the door.

Glinda giggled a little as they left the building. "You only wanted to know if he would be sleeping in a separate room so you two could be _alone_."

"So what if I did?" Elphaba felt a little brighter. Between the journey and the stay in the City, she and Fiyero wouldn't have to hide. The only person they'd know was Glinda. In a way, this was even better than her original plan for the fall holidays. She laughed.

"What?"

"It just occurred to me that I'm more excited about spending time alone with Fiyero than meeting the leader of our country. I never would've expected that. Then again, the things I've heard about the Wizard don't exactly give me confidence in his capabilities. I have some complaints I'd like to lodge."

"You wouldn't!" Glinda looked horrified.

"Oh, I might."

"Elphie, no! He's the most powerful man in Oz!"

"Which is why he should be able to fix things." Elphaba shrugged. "Glinda, relax. I'm not stupid." She folded her arms across her chest. "I should probably go tell Fiyero. Tell Nanny I went to the library?"

"I always do!"

Elphaba meandered over to Fiyero's. She was in no hurry at the moment.

"Elphie!" Boq was calling her as he walked towards Three Queens.

"Good afternoon, Boq." Elphaba wondered if she should act like she was heading somewhere else. If she walked into the same building as he did, Boq might wonder.

"Heading over to see Fiyero?"

Elphaba almost stopped in her tracks. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you two are…" Boq's eyes widened at her upset look. "He told me… you didn't know I knew, did you? He never said anything?"

She paused for a moment. "I don't think he did."

"Oops. Please don't be angry with him. I don't want to cause any problems. He swore me to secrecy. He doesn't tell me anything about you, I promise. He only even admitted you two were together because I asked."

Elphaba sighed heavily. "I don't… he deserves someone to talk to other than me, I suppose." She was quiet for a moment. If people had heard noises coming from his room at one point, and people talked (since Avaric clearly gossiped plenty), then Boq had probably figured out exactly who was making those noises. She winced at the idea. "And yes, that is where I'm going."

"I'll walk with you."

She'd rather he didn't, but she nodded.

"I didn't mean to pry," he started uneasily. "I mean, Fiyero is my friend. And you two have been together about a year now… I just thought… I'm sorry."

"Boq, really, it's fine."

"You two are really in love, aren't you?"

She swallowed hard. She hadn't repeated the word to anyone but Fiyero. Again, she simply nodded.

"That's very sweet."

"Boq, now you are prying…"

"I apologize." He hesitated at Fiyero's door. "Don't tell him I told you?"

"He won't care, Boq." Elphaba knocked and shooed Boq away.

Fiyero smiled as he saw her. "Fae." He pulled her into the room and shut the door, not even noticing Boq walking down the hall. "I didn't expect you to visit today."

"I have some news for you," she told him.

But Fiyero was already distracted and unbuttoning her dress, his lips attacking her neck eagerly. "Can it wait a little?"

She'd never been good at resisting him, so she stepped out of her dress and murmured, "Of course."


	28. Chapter 28: Right and Wrong

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Right and Wrong**

Her head was buried in the crook of his neck when he woke up, feeling the carriage jolt. She hadn't even noticed. Elphaba had always slept like the dead. Fiyero glanced across the carriage at Glinda, who was peering over the pages of her book at them. "Are you excited for your visit with the Wizard?" He asked, running a hand through Elphaba's silken hair.

Glinda lowered her book so that he could see her face. "I am. I'm not so sure she is. I think she's more excited about staying in a hotel room alone with you."

Fiyero couldn't help but grin a little mischievously at that. "I suppose. We don't get the time alone that we did last year."

"I'm also a bit concerned she might speak to the Wizard inappropriately," Glinda admitted.

"Why?" He shifted a little. Fiyero knew he probably wasn't going to be allowed to be in on that meeting, but he wanted to protect her. If that meant he had to weasel his way into the Wizard's meeting room, he would.

"When we first found out about this, she made a few comments about having some words for the man, and not pleasant ones."

"I'll talk to her," he offered.

"Don't. You'll only get her worked up. You should know that."

"You're probably right." He sighed. "But we can't just let her talk her way into trouble."

"I know. I'll be with her, Fiyero."

Fiyero glanced down at Elphaba's sleeping form, a small smile on her face, her cheeks flushed and her hair falling every which way. He found himself wanting to kiss her, but he didn't want to disturb her peaceful state. "Why, exactly, does the Wizard want to see the two of you, anyway?"

"Madame Morrible wasn't completely clear on that point, only that she's been telling him about us because of our unique talents. I don't know why he wants to meet us, only that he does. Didn't she tell you this?"

He shook his head. She'd been a little overwhelmed by the time she'd finally gotten around to telling him about their upcoming journey, and she'd fallen asleep halfway through the explanation. The rest of the week had been a whirlwind of preparations and he hadn't seen her much. "She's not one for long-winded explanations."

"That's for sure. Do you know we barely talk about you? I try, but she always seems to just lock herself up. I'm just curious. I mean, I was here for the beginning. Hell, I encouraged her. And now she spends half her nights in your room and doesn't tell me anything."

"Well, don't ask me. Half of the time I don't know what she's thinking, and even if I did, I doubt she'd be pleased with me for talking about it. I'm not making her angry. I'm not that stupid."

Glinda smiled a little at that. "You do know her well, don't you? Of course, you two moved a little fast. Then again, from what I understand, that seems to be your way."

Fiyero bit his lip. "You really don't think that's all I wanted from her, do you? Still, after all of this? I fought for her, Glinda. Yes, things have happened between us. I love her. Of course things were going to happen. But it was nothing she didn't want. I never pushed it. Not once."

Glinda's eyes flicked to Elphaba and then back to him. "You do seem to care for her."

"More than life," he murmured, drawing Elphaba's body a little closer. "I realize that seems strange from the little you know of me. But it's real, and I think she knows that."

Elphaba stirred a little and rubbed at her eyes. "What's going on?"

Fiyero scooted over a bit as she stretched out. "Nothing. We're just talking. You fell asleep, Fae."

"I told you not to call me that in front of anyone," she pouted.

"Why? Glinda knows."

"I still don't… that's… it's private."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "This trip is going to be exasperating with the two of you."

Elphaba yawned. "Oh, stop. We will behave."

Fiyero doubted that, but only smiled at her. "We've only got an hour or so left in our journey. Sleeping all day in the carriage is going to keep you up all night, you know."

She gave him a wicked grin but said nothing.

"Really, Elphaba?" Glinda gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

Elphaba merely shrugged and relaxed back against Fiyero, sliding one hand into his. "I didn't say anything. I don't know what in Oz you're talking about." But she playfully squeezed Fiyero's hand.

Fiyero knew exactly what that meant. "Look, ladies, you two can argue all you want, but I need a nap." He intended to stay up plenty that night, too. And that meant he'd require a little rest.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

They ate a small supper at the hotel that night, chatting amicably about exploring the City. There were two days before they had their meeting, and Glinda told them she intended to shop. Elphaba cringed a little and muttered something about saying inside and not drawing attention to herself. Fiyero was also curious about the City, but if Elphaba wanted to stay in, he would probably join her.

He had a small room with a single twin bed next to the one the girls were to share. They each had their own twin bed in the next room over. Glinda threw her things down and gave Elphaba a look as Fiyero stood in the doorway. "I suppose it doesn't matter what bed I choose, since you won't really be here…"

Elphaba flushed a little. He knew sometimes she felt ashamed about the physical aspect of their relationship – years of listening to her father's tirades about promiscuity and sex had done that to her, despite her best efforts at ignoring them. She usually wouldn't let him know, but he'd seen the guilt in her eyes before. "Glinda…"

Glinda merely smiled at Elphaba. "I'm teasing, you know. It doesn't bother me."

Elphaba's face changed into relief and she smiled back. "Of course. Look, I'll be right next door. Really, don't hesitate if you do need me."

"Honestly, after all this time surrounded by you, Nanny or Nessa, it will probably be good to sleep without constant supervision!" Glinda waved them away and shut the door behind them.

Fiyero slid an arm around her waist as they walked into his room. "You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"About us. I mean, I know you insist that your father never got to you, but the way you act when other people talk about sex… it's like you're humiliated that you've given in to those urges. You're not like that with me, because you know there's nothing to be ashamed of when you're with me. But I see you talking with her, or with anyone, and you get this look… Elphaba, nothing that we've done has been wrong."

She sat on his bed and looked at him. "I realize that."

"We were raised in two different worlds, Fae. I grew up never being told that intimacy was wrong. But you only heard about how sinful it was, and maybe sometimes it is. I don't know. What I do know is that when I love you the way I do, there can't be anything wrong about it." He sat down beside her and kissed her softly. "I understand wanting to hide it from other people because of our unique situation, but sometimes I think you're judging yourself, and I can't stand to see you do that."

She lowered her eyes. "You're probably right. I just… I saw my mother, who was very, well, free with her affection. I didn't like that. But I don't like my father, either, who is the most reserved man I know. I'm just trying to find a balance."

"Love is the balance, Elphaba. I love you."

She wrapped her arms about his neck. "I love you, too."

"Then this isn't wrong."

At that, she kissed him. "I should certainly hope not, or I'm about to be _very_ , very wrong."

"Mmm, no Fae, you couldn't be more right."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm posting two chapters today to celebrate that I actually finished the whole story yesterday evening. I will not post it all, yet (that would involve posting a whole twenty more chapters, at least) because I'm still reworking the second half of the story. I also don't want to post it all because... well, I'm out of things to write again and I don't know when I'll post next if I don't draw this out a little. My idea well has run dry... Thank you all for your continued interest in my stories and your reviews. I definitely appreciate it. I might have some other rewrites in the works, when I have the time and inclination, but for now, this is the only new work you'll be seeing for a bit. You guys are the best.


	29. Chapter 29: Promises, Promises

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Promises, Promises**

At one point that morning, Glinda had knocked on the door to see if anyone wanted to join her in her shopping excursion, but neither of them had quite been in a state to go anywhere. By the time they actually left the room, it was lunchtime, and only because Glinda insisted they all go eat at a small teashop down the road. Elphaba wouldn't have complained if they'd been cooped up for days, though she was certain her body would eventually protest. As it was, every bone in her body thrummed with a light ache.

"I might need a rest this afternoon. I had intended on staying out, but I didn't get enough sleep last night," Glinda muttered, glaring at the two of them as she sipped her tea.

The noise… Fiyero had always been good at reigning her in when she got a bit loud, but apparently he hadn't thought to that night. Of course, Elphaba wasn't going to admit that she knew what Glinda was talking about, so she feigned innocence. "Was the bed uncomfortable? There were two of them. You could've switched."

"Elphie, I'm a chatty person. But when I'm… _spending time_ with a boy, I do _not_ let the entire world know how I feel. Really. I'm glad the two of you enjoy each other, but let me sleep. I heard every single word last night."

Every single word? "Even the thing I said about Fiyero's…"

"Oh, please don't bring it up again. I've already been traumatized once." Glinda held up her hand. "I have no problem with you having a little fun, but when it prevents me from sleeping it becomes a problem."

Fiyero slipped a hand onto Elphaba's knee. "We are very sorry, Glinda. We won't let it happen again."

Elphaba noticed Glinda was smiling a little. "What is it?"

"It's just funny, I suppose. At the beginning of all of this, you were afraid of the physical aspect of your relationship with Fiyero. But you certainly aren't shying away from it anymore."

"We love each other," Fiyero said immediately.

Glinda gave Elphaba a look. Elphaba had never quite told Glinda just how strong her feelings for Fiyero were. For her part, there were things Glinda never shared, either. There were nights when Elphaba had to cover for her on occasion, though they were few and far between. She'd often wondered if Glinda had a friend somewhere in town that she never said anything about. Elphaba was relatively certain it wasn't a student; she was too dignified, and she'd never seen Glinda interact romantically with any of the boys they spent time with. The blonde only sighed and said, "Oh, I know. It's somewhat cute when it's not being moaned in the middle of the night." Then she gave Elphaba a grin. "And Elphaba, for being completely against religion, you sure were calling out to the gods a lot."

She buried her face in her hands. "Glinda!"

"Just an observation," the blonde said in a sing-song voice. Then she turned on Fiyero, "And you just sound pathetic."

Fiyero shrugged, not visibly bothered at all. "She does things to me."

"It sounded like you were doing them to her." Glinda set down her cup and put a little money on the table. "I'd suggest the two of you take a romantic stroll or something. I don't want you in your room for the next few hours unless you're actually sleeping." She got up and headed back towards the hotel.

Before she could say anything, Fiyero took her hand and stood her up, throwing some cash down. "You know she was just taunting us a little for fun, right?"

"We had this conversation last night, Yero. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know." Of course, that was one thing when it was Glinda. She reminded herself she'd never planned to marry, or to preserve her virginity for any reason other than disinterest. Then he'd come along, and there had been plenty of interest. So what could possibly be inappropriate about her behavior, as far as her own morals went? She adored Fiyero, and being intimate with him was a part of that, a pleasurable part. "She's right, though. We should maybe take a walk, see the sights. Maybe in this coat, people won't notice as much," she pulled her cloak tighter around her.

It was a fool's errand, though. Between his dark skin and sapphire markings and her unconventional coloring, stares of amusement, disgust and simple curiosity followed them throughout the streets of the City. When clouds threatened on the horizon, the two of them hurried back to the hotel.

This time, though, they fell asleep. She pressed her head against his chest and felt the way it rose and fell as he breathed, inhaling his smell as she drifted peacefully to sleep. For once, she didn't have to worry about waking quickly and rushing back to her dorm. His arms wound around her and she smiled to herself.

When she woke, it must've been late. She climbed carefully out of bed (he woke at almost anything) and wrapped her cloak around her. The streets looked empty from their window, and she thought now might be a good time to explore the City. Elphaba was, after all, curious as to what it was like. Fiyero wouldn't like her going out alone so late. It was dangerous, especially at this time of night. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

It was much colder at night, and she hugged herself, shivering. The lamps above the street were barely shedding enough light for her to see the street in front of her, but it also meant no one could see her coloring. She examined the street signs before turning the corner, not wanting to get lost.

A large, looming figure hung at the end of the street. It appeared to be a man, and she could feel his leer through her clothes. Elphaba didn't have the most voluptuous figure, but her femininity was clear enough from her shape even through her cloak. Uneasily, she took a step back and turned around. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea.

She broke into a trot as she moved back to the hotel, paranoia seeping in. By the time she got through the doors, she was gasping for air. Elphaba took a deep breath before climbing the stairs and heading back to her room.

"Where were you?" Fiyero had woken up. Just her luck.

"I… I went for a walk." Elphaba hung her cloak up.

"In the middle of the night?" He sounded angry.

"I just needed some air… Yero, don't be mad."

"Elphaba, we're not in the best neighborhood here, and the City is known for its seedy side. Going out alone was a bad idea. Something could've happened to you."

"I was only gone for a minute, Fiyero," she insisted. "I just needed to get out."

He sighed and scooted over. "Come here, Fae."

"I just got… it just… we've been cooped up for a few days. I'm not good at that."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I just worry."

"Get used to that. You should be by now, anyway, with me." She laughed a little. "Oh Yero my hero, you're so good to me. But I need to be alone sometimes. I'm not the type who thrives on human companionship, as pleasant as your companionship is, my love."

"Just don't get yourself hurt. I wouldn't even go out alone at this time of night, Fae. I know you think you can take care of yourself, and I'm sure you can, but things still happen. I won't lose you like that."

She nodded. "I wasn't thinking. I got a little worked up."

"I worry that's what will happen when you visit the Wizard, too," he admitted.

"Glinda told you what I said, didn't she?"

"She did. She's just worried, Fae. I can't blame her."

"Well, she doesn't have to worry. After all, I have my hero here with me, don't I?" There were moments when she found herself being sweeter than she'd have given herself credit for. And she liked the way it made him smile, and the tender feeling she got from it. She'd never considered herself to be a loving person, but with him, everything changed.

He drew her against him. "Promise me?"

"I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think my favorite line in this chapter (and possibly the whole story) is when Glinda says "for being completely against religion, you sure were calling out to the gods a lot." I don't know why.


	30. Chapter 30: Good and Evil

**Chapter Thirty: Good and Evil**

He held her hand tight in his as they waited for the Wizard to see her and Glinda. Fiyero wasn't certain about whatever was going to happen and her wandering off the other night had only made him more worried, though he didn't want to tell her so. Something about all of this felt off, somehow, though he could not put his finger on what it was. Elphaba was clearly less nervous than he was, kicking her feet in the chair and yawning. How could she possibly be tired at a time like this?

She'd told him a dozen times that he needed to stay in the foyer. They both doubted he'd be permitted to join their meeting in the first place (despite his royalty) and even if it was an option, she didn't want him there. For some reason, that only made him more anxious. As she got up to walk further into the palace, he let his hand linger on hers. She only smiled lovingly and walked away.

He couldn't imagine how he was supposed to just sit there twiddling his thumbs. The man standing guard in the corner rolled his eyes at Fiyero when he got up and paced. Fiyero simply glared at him.

It must've been hours when Elphaba and Glinda returned, Elphaba striding towards him with her hands on her hips. Glinda followed quickly behind, arms folded over her chest. "Elphie, really, did you have to act that way?"

"That man was absolutely insane!" Elphaba snapped, completely ignoring Fiyero as she continued to walk out of the building.

"Fae," he said in a low voice, "wait until we get back, would you?"

"You weren't there! You could not possibly understand."

"Then you'll tell me. When we get back to the room." He was trying to keep all of them calm. Glinda looked flustered. Elphaba was obviously upset. He knew he had to hold them together or the conversation could dissolve into shouts or tears. The two girls had a tendency to get into arguments. He was usually the one sitting with Elphaba after the fact and convincing her to makeup with Glinda.

"Maybe that's the best idea, Elphie." Glinda sniffed.

Elphaba frowned, but shut her mouth as he hailed a carriage and they headed across town to their hotel. She stayed stiff even when he put an arm on her shoulder, and wouldn't look at him. He tried not to be concerned by her behavior. Something had happened back there, and since Gale Force guards hadn't tried to drag her away, he hoped it was something that could be fixed.

They all sat down in the room when they returned. Elphaba's eyed had gone cold and he thought she might be shutting herself down. He'd only ever seen her do that at Kiamo Ko. Fiyero sat beside her but did not touch her. When she closed off like this, trying to hold or comfort her only made it worse. He knew her well enough by now. "Elphaba, what happened?"

Glinda spoke first. "She was rude and impertinent, that's what happened!"

Fiyero sighed. "Glinda, we'll get there. But I want to hear the whole story from the beginning. I wasn't there, remember?"

Elphaba looked at her lap. "Madame Morrible killed Dr. Dillamond. And he knew about it." She shook her head.

"He didn't say that, Elphie!" Glinda snapped.

Fiyero realized having these two in the same room at the moment wasn't the best idea. "Glinda, would you go sit and calm down for a few minutes while I talk to her? I promise I'll come talk to you here in a moment."

Glinda huffed and walked out.

He scooted closer to Elphaba. "Fae, what the hell happened in there?"

"Well, he knew about Dr. Dillamond's death."

"How did that even come up?"

"I brought it up."

Of course she had. "And what did he say?"

"He said he was aware of what had happened. When I brought up Madame Morrible, he told me to be careful who I serve. She did it, Fiyero. And he knows it. If he hasn't punished her for it, that means he condones it!"

"And you said as much?" He winced.

"Not exactly in those words, but I did."

That wasn't good. If the Wizard thought she was slandering him, she could end up in a lot of danger. "You were in there much longer than just that conversation, though."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Well, before we even got to say anything, he gave us a talk. He needs young talent to help him keep the peace in different regions. He'd asked Madame Morrible to be on the lookout, and she sent us to him."

So that's what he wanted with them. It made sense, in a way. After all, the man was getting old. And Elphaba and Glinda were certainly intelligent and talented young women. But even Fiyero could tell that Madame Morrible wasn't exactly fond of Elphaba. Why would she send her? Was this some sort of ruse to keep an eye on Elphaba? Was Elphaba, with her intellect and inclination for sorcery, considered a threat to the Wizard and this had been the best way to find out her intentions? "I see."

"He wants me, as Eminent Thropp, in Munchkinland. Glinda in Gillikin, of course."

"And what was your response to this?"

"I didn't have one. He dangled it in front of us and told us that, if we behaved and continued to get 'glowing recommendations' from Morrible, the job would likely be ours."

He understood what that meant. It was a threat aimed specifically at Elphaba to keep her in check. Fiyero was certain Elphaba was aware of what was implied, as well. "And that's when you brought up Dr. Dillamond?"

"Not quite. He asked us to talk to him and tell him about ourselves. At some point it just came up." Elphaba shrugged. When she looked at him, he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fae?" He grabbed a kerchief and wiped them away gently.

"All of this… I knew something was wrong with Oz. I did, Yero. And maybe I should've known that he was behind it, but I wanted so badly to think there was good here. But there isn't any! That man is just as terrible as Morrible, and just as corrupt." She was shaking.

He pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, Fae. Don't do this. There is good in the world. You are a part of that good."

"Not enough to win." She shook her head. "Not where I am. Not now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…" Her words trailed off and she looked at him. She appeared to be studying him, almost considering him. He didn't understand why. After a moment, she kissed him. "I don't know what I'm saying. But you're good. You're always so good."

He smiled a rested a hand behind her ear. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you, too."

"But we do need to talk to Glinda. And then we need to figure out what's next – together, Fae."

"I know." Elphaba got up and knocked on the door between their rooms. "Glinda…"

The blonde opened the door, eyes puffy and swollen. It was evident that she'd been crying. "Elphie, I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

That surprised both him and Elphaba. "Wait, what?"

Glinda sighed heavily. "I've been thinking… I need to tell you something."


	31. Chapter 31: So What Happens Now?

**Chapter Thirty-One: So What Happens Now?**

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, stepping aside so Glinda could enter the room.

"It's about the day that Dr. Dillamond died. I didn't quite understand until now exactly what it meant. I mean, I had an idea… but now I realize how wrong I was. I thought it was my fault."

"You thought what was your fault? His death?"

"No. What happened to Ama Clutch."

Elphaba sat down. Glinda wouldn't talk about Ama Clutch and hadn't said a word about it since the day she'd told Elphaba that the woman was ill. She wasn't sure she could take any more revelations at the moment, though. She'd been about ready to abandon everything only moments ago – though a look in Fiyero's eyes had calmed her instinct to flee for the time being. His love had soothed her, even if he didn't know. It quelled the itching within her to run, to fight. If he hadn't been there…

"How does Ama Clutch taking ill have anything to do with this?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda closed her eyes for a moment, clutching her hands together so tightly her knuckles were pure white. "When we first got here, Ama Clutch was delayed for a day or so. Because of this, they were about to put me in one of the larger dorms and have her look after a bigger group. I… I selfishly would not allow that to happen. So I lied."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Madame Morrible that Ama Clutch had moments of losing herself. I said that I was fine with it, but there was no way she could handle a large gaggle of girls. I described little incidents and details. So they put me with you."

Elphaba couldn't help but bark a laugh at that. She imagined getting stuck with her, at the time, had been Glinda's worst nightmare. She reached over and patted Glinda's hand. "And?"

"And when Ama Clutch fell ill, those symptoms became real. I thought… I thought I had done it to her. I thought maybe my sorcery was so powerful that my selfish lies hurt her."

"Glinda, you never meant for that to happen."

"But remember the day they found her? It was the same day Dr. Dillamond died. She was wandering near the building you found him. The only time I was allowed to see her, she muttered something about a TikTok, and about blood. I didn't put it together until you had the idea that Madame Morrible had something to do with Dillamond's death."

"Grommetik!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Her stupid little pet. It was there! She sent it to…"

"I'm starting to think so."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elphaba demanded. "You thought you'd done that to her, and you never told me."

"You were always off with Fiyero. And I don't know when it happened, but you stopped telling me things, too. I'd always thought you'd tell me when you two… but at some point I realized it had happened and you'd never even said a word. I'm not your best friend, Elphaba. He is."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "Glinda…" But she was right. Somewhere along the line, Fiyero had become more than just her lover. He was her closest friend, too. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't have more than one close friend. "I'm sorry. I… I got caught up in this and I never thought…"

"Elphie, it's fine. I understand. I know you two are in love and you're perfect for each other."

"I do love him, but that doesn't mean you can't still be my friend. I'm so sorry, Glinda. I'm new to having friends, and to having him. I haven't quite found a balance there. That's my fault. I should've told you more, tried to talk to you. But you'd gotten so quiet and I didn't bother to make the effort."

Glinda wrapped Elphaba in a tight hug. "Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry, too."

Fiyero intervened. "Look, I realize there's a lot you need to talk about, but right now we need to focus on how to handle what just happened. Fae, I have a feeling the Wizard is probably watching you. I think he has been for some time, and this was his way of finding out your motives. You need to be careful."

"Why would he watch me, Fiyero?"

"I can't be certain. Part of it certainly has to do with the fact that you're a pretty capable woman, and he doesn't like anyone who might threaten his post."

"I'm not the only capable woman in the world, Yero."

"You're one of the louder ones," he pointed out. "And you're right. That's probably not the only reason. But that's as far as I can guess."

"The best thing to do, for all of us," Glinda said quietly, "would be to return to Shiz and behave accordingly."

"We can't just let this keep happening!" Elphaba shouted. How could they just pretend nothing was wrong?

"That's not what she's saying," Fiyero grabbed her arm. "But until we come up with a better way to combat the situation that doesn't get everyone killed in the process, we need to be discreet."

"And the Animals and people who die in the meantime?"

"They'd die either way, Fae. What, exactly, could you do right now that would stop any of it?"

"I… I don't know." She hugged herself, wrenching away from him. "But I can't just do nothing."

"You won't. You need time to think, to formulate a plan. I'll help you. But not here. We need to go back tomorrow, just like we planned. You need to act as though you're actually considering his little offer. You could do the most damage when it's least expected. I'm a hunter, Fae. I know how this works."

"He's got a point, Elphie."

She threw her hands in the air. "If I could save even one Animal life by doing something…"

"You'd get yourself killed. Wouldn't you rather use your considerable skill to save what may be hundreds more?" Fiyero grabbed her arm again, pulling her towards him. "I usually love that you're impulsive, but right now you're likely to get yourself killed."

She knew he was right, but it didn't satisfy her anger. Then again, she didn't know what would. "So we go back to Shiz? Act like our biggest problem is the fact that our parents are married and we're in love?"

He laughed. "I'd say it's up there on the list of issues we have, either way."

"In the grand scheme of things, Fiyero, I think the issue with the Wizard takes priority."

"Not in our personal lives, it doesn't."

"You're being selfish."

"And you need to be more selfish. So it balances out." He sighed. "Look, there isn't anything we can do right now, either way."

"Not a thing." Glinda agreed solemnly.

Elphaba grumbled, but gave in. "Fine. So we'll go back. But I'm not happy about this."

Fiyero hugged her to him. "Sweet Fae, I love you."

Glinda groaned. "You two are making me sick. I'm going back to my room. Please try to keep your volume down." She shut the door between the rooms.

"Maybe we should just worry about telling our parents. And plan out what we're going to say. That'll take your mind off of everything."

"And onto something just as bad."


	32. Chapter 32: Unexpected

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Unexpected**

He watched her sleep as they headed towards Kiamo Ko. They were again sharing a carriage with Nessa and Nanny. Elphaba was probably grateful about it, though, because it meant he couldn't talk to her about what they were going to say to their parents. She had made it pretty clear that she was sick of hearing about it. At one point, she'd threatened to stop visiting him in his room if he didn't drop the subject. That had scared him into silence.

She jerked awake when the carriage stopped and gave him a halfhearted smile before turning to Nessa and helping her back into her chair. "Now, Nessie, I have to talk to Father about something when we get in, but I'll come see you immediately afterwards and help you unpack."

They'd agreed to speak with their parents alone and not involve Nanny and Nessa in the conversation – at least not yet. As the door opened and their parents hugged them, Fiyero swallowed hard.

"Come sit down. We have wonderful news," his mother said, smiling widely.

They were already married. What more could they have? And then it hit him. _Shit_. He looked over at Elphaba, who didn't seem to be concerned. The idea hadn't occurred to her, yet. Well, it would in a moment.

As they all filed into the living room, Frex stood sternly with his arms crossed. "Welcome home. I trust you had a good semester?"

Elphaba only nodded while Nessa spoke an affirmation. "Yes."

"Good." Frex sat down beside Fiyero's mother. "We… this is somewhat unexpected."

"But it's wonderful, isn't it?" His mother put her hand on Frex's. "I hadn't even considered…"

"What is it?" Nessa demanded, shooting a glare towards Ateri.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Elphaba met his eyes, jaw dropped open and agape. "Oh."

Nessa pouted. "What?"

"Isn't it great? You are all going to have a little sibling! I know we have kind of a mixed family, but this child will bring us truly together."

Elphaba subtly shook her head at him and he knew what that meant. There was no way the two of them would be saying anything about their relationship now – or anytime soon, for that matter, which she affirmed to him when she snuck into his room that night.

"We are irrevocably stuck," she murmured against his neck. "Yero, they're having a child together."

"I know." He stepped back and out of the hug he'd pulled her into. "Maybe now isn't the right time to tell them."

"Now? Never. We can't."

"Then what happens to us? Eventually, it has to happen. They'll have the baby over the summer. Maybe, while everyone is wrapped up in the joy of all of that, we can break it to them." He wasn't giving up on them.

She sighed and sat down on his bed. "It's an idea. But it could go very wrong."

"Fae, we have to at least try."

"I realize that."

"I love you and nothing is going to change that. Hopefully, they're smart enough to understand that."

"You're too sweet. And I love you. I'm just not sure this was meant to be, Yero."

"I thought you didn't believe in 'meant to be,' Fae."

"Sometimes when I'm with you, I do. Until things like this happen, anyway."

He smiled at that, ignoring the second half of her statement. Fiyero wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. After that, there wasn't much talking.

The next day, his mother sat him down. "I know you're used to being my only child."

"Mother, it's fine." He wouldn't look at her. Fiyero didn't mind not being her only child. There were other problems that were tied to her pregnancy.

"Fiyero, you need to start talking to me. You aren't the same. And I know I've said it before and you blew me off. I'm your mother. You used to tell me everything."

"It's not about you, Mother. Don't worry."

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "I love you dearly, Mother, but this is something I won't discuss."

"What has happened to you?" His mother's eyes welled with tears. "I miss my son."

"Oh, Mother, don't…" That broke him. "There is a girl, Mother. But that's as much as I'll tell you." He hugged his mother. "When the time comes, I promise to talk to you about it."

"What is she like?" His mother pressed.

"Amazing." At least that much was true.

"You must bring her to visit. Maybe over the summer?"

"We'll see." If he could convince Elphaba to tell them…

"I'm happy for you."

He wasn't sure she would be, if she knew. At one point, he'd assumed she'd accept it. But now that she was having Frex's child, he wasn't so certain his mother would be so keen on Fiyero sleeping with his stepsister.

"Nessa is never going to get over this," Elphaba commented late at night in his room. "She may not be the baby of the family, but she's always been babied. It took her years to adjust to the idea of Shell. But another sibling?"

"Who is going to be related to _both_ of us," Fiyero cringed.

She shuddered a little. "It does make this feel somewhat wrong, doesn't it?"

"Not quite. It just… makes it more complicated."

"As if it wasn't already." Elphaba kissed his cheek. "One of these days, my sweet, we're going to get caught."

"Not if we tell them first." He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her body against his again. "And we will. We just need to find the right time."

"Which might as well be never."

"Stop that, Fae. You're catastrophizing."

"I'm good at that."

"You're good at a lot of things," he teased. "But that's not a skill you need. This is a mess, I'll admit that. But you are the love of my life and I will not let them stop us."

"Love of your life?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Well, yes. Elphaba, there's never going to be something like what we have again. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not stupid. I know how I feel when I'm with you. Did you think you weren't?"

"I… I don't know."

He hadn't thought about it, but she had nothing to compare him to. This was the only relationship she'd ever had, romantic or sexual. Sometimes her confusion worried him, but it made sense when he thought more about it. How was she to know this didn't happen in every relationship? "Fae, I've never felt this way before. This is so much different, so much better than anything I've ever known. Is it different for you?"

"I just… you're the first person I've ever… I love you. That's all I know."

"And I'm glad that you chose to share all of those firsts with me. Every single one of them felt like firsts for me, even if they weren't, because it was so new, so perfect with you." He kissed her. "That's how I know, Fae."

"You are such a romantic," she told him.

"One of us has to be."


	33. Chapter 33: Private Eyes

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Private Eyes**

She could not have gotten back to Shiz soon enough. Immediately after getting back, she shut the door that separated her and Glinda's room from Nessa and Nanny's. Glinda sat up and looked at her expectantly. "You seem upset."

"Don't I always after we go home?" Elphaba sighed. "Apparently, I'm going to have a new sibling. So is Fiyero."

"Oh, no!" Glinda covered her mouth with a hand. "I thought you'd planned on telling them when you went home, though?"

"Not after that lovely little announcement." Elphaba grumbled. "There was no way."

"So you're just never going to tell them?"

"He still thinks we should." But she knew that they day they told their parents would be the day their relationship would end. She wasn't ready for that. And he wasn't able to admit that was what would happen. "It's a bad idea."

"Elphaba, you can't hide from them forever. What happens when you finish Shiz? What about getting married?"

 _Married_? Her eyes widened at that. She had never even considered the idea. Fiyero was a prince. She was supposed to become Eminent Thropp. What kind of marriage would that make? And did she even want to get married? What was the point? "I…"

"Telling them is inevitable, Elphie. I know it scares you, but maybe if you give them time…"

"You don't know my father."

"You're going to have to do something one way or the other."

Glinda was right. But at least she had until summer. She'd resolved to enjoy all of the time she had with Fiyero, especially if it had to end. Elphaba stopped being so cautious, which may not have been the best decision.

She was biting her lip to keep from crying out. Glinda was gone on one of her little adventures, so Elphaba thought it'd be easier to sneak Fiyero in than sneak out herself. He had her legs draped around him, her bottom resting on the desk as he stood pushing into her. She had her head tossed back, one hand bracing herself on the edge while the other clutched at his shoulder. That was how they were when the door burst open.

She'd forgotten Nanny had the other key. Elphaba had made a little show of locking their side of the door for Fiyero. But Nanny had always knocked and waited. The old woman had never used the key – until that moment.

Elphaba shrieked, pushing Fiyero away quickly and covering herself with her hands and arms. "Sweet Oz!"

Fiyero stood there for a tick, clearly stunned, before grabbing for his clothes. "Shit."

Nanny looked at them, hands on her hips. "You know, I suspected that maybe this was happening. But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I laughed it off. There was no way that _Elphaba_ would get involved with anyone, much less her stepbrother. And yet, here you are."

She jumped off the desk and began dressing again. "Nanny, it's not what you think."

"Really? So you two are just standing here naked and not fucking?"

"I mean… damn it."

"I am absolutely horrified right now with both of you. Your parents are _married_."

"And I love her. I've loved her since before they got married." Fiyero said, reaching for Elphaba and pulling her close. "We just didn't know when to tell them."

"A good time might've been before you two started going at it every which way. When I ran into you in the hallway back at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba, you looked a bit flustered, but I couldn't imagine why. And even if… it just wasn't you."

"Well it is now." Elphaba stood her ground. "And I don't care about what Father would think. This is my life, not his. And if I want to be with Fiyero, which I do, then I will be."

"Not when he finds out."

"So you're going to tell him?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Fiyero's grip on her only got tighter. "Please. We'll tell them ourselves this summer. But I beg of you, let us handle it our way."

"Why should I? Handling it your way only seems to involve the two of you all over each other and lying to everyone else. Did your roommate know, Elphaba?"

"I…"

"She had to. Speaking of, where is she today? I saw her leave, you know. Is that why she always lied for you? Because you do the same for her?"

"Nanny, please."

"It's like walking in on young Melena all over again," the old woman muttered.

She tried not to lose control at that. "Never! I am not my mother!"

"Frolicking around with your stepbrother sounds like the sort of thing your mother would do. No shame."

"Because there's nothing to be ashamed of," Fiyero insisted. "We're in love."

"You keep saying that."

"It's true," Elphaba stuck her nose up.

"I don't know if I care." The old woman sighed. "You two make yourselves decent. Fiyero, I want you out of here within the hour. I need to decide how to handle this." She stomped out of the room.

Elphaba collapsed against him. "That was a disaster."

He hugged her closer. "I am so sorry. I should've insisted we go to my room."

"It wouldn't have mattered. She'd have found out sooner or later." She kissed his cheek. "You should go."

"Wait, Fae." His hand never left her waist. "What are we going to do?"

"What else is there to do? Pray she doesn't tell my father before the summer. I'll handle it, Fiyero."

"I love you. Please, let me know?"

"I'll see you in class. Go!" She hustled him out the door. As it shut behind her, she sank down and buried her head in her hands.

She had thought she'd have a little more time with him. No matter what Nanny decided, though, she'd watch Elphaba closely from now on. There'd be no sneaking off. And then they'd be forced to tell their families. As far as she could see it, what she had with Fiyero might well have just ended.

Elphaba dragged herself up. There was no use dwelling over this. She knew what she had to do. Fiyero was the only reason she'd stuck it out at Shiz after what had happened with the Wizard. He'd begged her, and she'd always weakened when he did that. But there was no more time to be selfish.

She knew she didn't have long before Nanny came back to check and make sure Fiyero was gone. Quickly, she headed to her closet and got out her largest knapsack, throwing as many clothing items as would fit. Elphaba had no intention of still being here when the woman came to find her.

She considered stopping by Fiyero's room to say goodbye at least, but there was no point. Besides, when Nanny didn't find her in her room, she'd go straight to Fiyero's. There was no time for that. Instead, she scribbled a quick note to Glinda, asking her to understand and take care of Fiyero and Nessa.

Elphaba took one last look around the room before closing the door on her life as she knew it.


	34. Chapter 34: You Run Away

**Chapter Thirty-Four: You Run Away**

Fiyero kicked the doorframe. She was gone. He couldn't believe she'd really run off like this. Elphaba had always been impulsive, but he hadn't thought she'd get angry enough to leave. Nanny had insisted on coming inside and searching his room, though she was fairly certain – given the note that Elphaba had left – she wouldn't be there. And she wasn't. If only she were…

She hadn't told anyone where she was going. Glinda had returned having no idea where she might've disappeared to. The short note she'd left hadn't given a clue, either. Nessa was a wreck and Glinda was in tears. Fiyero felt like punching something. But he thought, perhaps, he knew where she'd gone. The problem would be retrieving her before anyone else found out – assuming she'd come home at all.

"I'm going after her," he told Glinda.

Nanny stood behind her in the room. "That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard."

"I'm still going."

"You don't even know where she went," Glinda said.

"The City. Where else? Don't you remember our trip there? I don't exactly know what she intends to do when she gets there, or where I'm even going to look. But I'm going, Glinda. And I don't care who thinks I shouldn't." He looked at Nanny.

"I don't know why she ran. I'd decided I was going to wait and let you two break it to her father this summer. Of course, if you didn't, I would be forced to." Nanny folded her arms across her chest. "He's not exactly going to be pleased to hear about his stepson having his way with his daughter, but you two can figure that out."

"You made her feel like a whore, the way you said all that the other day," Fiyero snapped. "Maybe you didn't mean to. But that probably didn't help."

"You two needed a reality check! All that talk about love. Do you think that matters? You may very well be in love, but this world doesn't stop for love, and your circumstances aren't going to magically disappear! What the hell were you two thinking?"

He glared at the woman and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, does it? She's gone. And I've got to find her."

"I don't understand why you have a problem with the two of them in the first place," Glinda said, looking at Nanny.

"I never said I did! But they can't carry on like this forever. They're doomed. I just wish they'd admit it."

"You're wrong," Fiyero insisted. "I will find a way."

"You've read too many romance novels." The old woman huffed.

"He loves her, and that's all that he needs." Glinda folded her arms across her chest and looked back at Fiyero. "I'm sorry."

Fiyero turned back to Glinda. "I will bring her back as soon as I can. I promise."

Glinda wiped her eyes and nodded. "I just hope it's not too late."

"It hasn't even been a day." He patted Glinda's shoulder. "I'll be back." With that, he was gone.

After packing a very meager bag, he thought for a moment, wondering exactly how she would've gotten to the City. Elphaba didn't have a lot of spending money, though he knew she'd always saved the little she got. It was possible that, if he got the best travel arrangements possible, he'd arrive before she did. But he had no idea how much money she had or what she'd done. Most times he loved how unpredictable she was, but not now.

In the end, he decided to go to a stable and borrow the best horse available. There was only one road to the City from Shiz, and taxis and carriages moved much slower than a single man on horseback. If he stopped every cart on the way, maybe he'd find her before she even got to the City. He feared that once she made it to the City, she'd disappear into the woodwork. He couldn't let that happen.

People looked at him strangely when he stopped them. He supposed he was acting somewhat ridiculous. One or two of the taxi drivers glared at him and he had to slip them some coins before they would tell him if there was a green girl riding with them – there wasn't. It was starting to get dark, and he didn't know what to do. Fiyero realized people would be even less likely to open the carriage to a strange Vinkun in the dark.

Then he found her. He almost hadn't bothered to stop the taxi she was in. It was so run down, he knew it was mostly reserved for Animals or the occasional Quadling. But the moment he had that thought, he realized that's exactly what she would've done. So he pulled his horse to a stop in front of it and motioned for the carriage driver.

He was an elderly man in tattered clothes. "What do you want? We're full up. We can't take anyone else."

"That's not what I want." Fiyero had made this request what felt like hundreds of times that day. "I'm looking for someone. I assure you, she's in no trouble. It's my fiancée," he lied, slipping a coin into the man's hand. "She got cold feet and I was hoping to talk her back into marrying me. Would you mind telling me if there's a young woman with green skin traveling with you?"

"I figured she was running from something," the old gentleman muttered.

"So you have her? Please, could I speak with her?"

"Tell her she'll have to find another carriage, then. I'm not waiting." He opened the door and gestured to someone inside. "Out."

Elphaba's cheeks were dark as she stepped out. "What is this… Fiyero?"

The driver got back into his seat. "Good luck with that one." And with that, the carriage was headed out again.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We're in the middle of nowhere and now I don't have a ride."

He pointed to the horse. "You're coming back with me."

"You don't make that decision. I do."

"Elphaba, what are you doing? You'll get yourself killed."

She shook her head. "I can't go on like this. It's over for us, Fiyero. There's no reason for me to stay."

"What makes you think it's over? Nanny agreed not to tell anyone, to give us a chance to tell our parents ourselves. You haven't even given them a chance."

"Because I know what'll happen! I've been trying to act like it didn't matter, like there was a chance, but I can't."

"Stop that! Why are you running from me? Fae, I love you." He grabbed her hands. "Don't leave me like this."

"I love you. Don't make this about us. It's not about us."

"Then you don't care? Because if you're leaving, then…"

"Stop! Fiyero, you know I care. I love you more than anyone. But…"

"Fae, please. Don't give up on us now. Stop pretending this isn't about us. Come back with me. I know you're angry, and I know you're afraid. I also realize you want to fight. This isn't the way."

She closed her eyes for a moment and he noticed the tear dripping down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at him. "You'll never understand."

"Try me," he pushed.

"Fiyero, I've known for a long time that this can't go anywhere. I thought I had accepted that. But today, I was faced with the reality of that. And suddenly I realized you were the only thing holding me here. Not Nanny, not Nessa, not Glinda, but you. And if this wasn't going to work, why should I stay?"

"Because we'll make it work. And even if we can't, you've wanted to go to Shiz since you knew it was possible. You'd give that up?"

"Madame Morrible is evil, Fiyero…"

"I know, I know. But you still want and deserve an education, and this is the best you're going to get. Please, Fae." He eyed the setting sun in the distance. "We'll never make it back tonight."

"There was a town a few miles back, wasn't there?" She sighed. "They probably have an inn."

"So you'll come back with me?"

"I don't particularly feel like having this argument here."

"That's a start."


	35. Chapter 35: Crime and Punishment

Author's Note: I may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter. Sorry about that. Right here is rated a pretty hard M. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Crime and Punishment**

The inn only had one room, and they were lucky it wasn't occupied. Apparently travel between Shiz and the City was at a low point, and people usually stopped further along the way or didn't stop at all. The proprietor looked at Elphaba and Fiyero suspiciously, but the coins Fiyero shoved across the counter clearly won him over. They ate a meager meal and shut themselves in the room.

Elphaba watched as Fiyero removed his shirt at sat down on the bed. The diamonds rippled along his skin every time his muscles flexed. Sweet Oz, just being near him aroused her. How was she supposed to focus on the problem at hand when he looked like _that_? She swallowed hard.

"Sit down," he said quietly. "There's no point in running about the room. If we're going to talk, we might as well be comfortable."

Comfortable. On a bed. With him. She wasn't certain talking was what she'd want… she removed her dress and reached for the only nightgown she'd brought with her. "Of course."

His eyes followed her as she changed, and she could feel them burning a heat through her skin. As she sat beside him, he sighed. "Fae, I wish you wouldn't run from me."

"I'm not running from you. You are the last thing I would run from." That much was true. She had meant it when she'd told him he'd been all that held her at Shiz. "Fiyero, I'm tired of sitting and not doing anything."

"There have got to be other ways, Elphaba. There have got to be things you can do at Shiz, things you can do quietly."

"I… I don't know."

"What were you even going to do in the City, anyway?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know."

"You hadn't thought this out."

"Maybe I hadn't."

"Then come back with me in the morning and we can figure it out, I promise." He begged.

Looking into his eyes, she knew there wasn't another option. She'd go back with him. He'd always been impossible to resist… on multiple levels. Elphaba nodded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

He wrapped her into a tight hug. "Thank Oz. I love you."

Her whole body warmed in his embrace. "I love you, too." As she pulled back, she touched his cheek softly. "You know, we are all alone for the night. No roommate, no classmates who might hear us…"

He didn't say anything in response to that, only kissed her lips eagerly. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she allowed it, her arms going around his neck and drawing him closer. She could feel him pressed against her waist and she slipped her hand into his shorts. He let out a hiss, "Fae."

She looked at him innocently. "What, my sweet?" Slowly, she ran one finger over him, feeling him twitch at her touch.

"You realize," he said slowly, watching her, "I'm still a little mad you left."

"Then punish me." She shot back, pulling his shorts all the way down.

"You don't know what you're asking," he threatened.

"I know exactly what I'm asking." She got up and stepped out of her nightgown.

He pushed her down on the bed. He took both wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. With the other, he grabbed her hips. "The conversation isn't over, you know." But he was kissing her neck, and she squealed as he bit the lobe of her ear.

"Save the talking for later," she muttered, raising her hips and pressing against him.

He dragged his teeth along her neck, nipping at her as he made his way down, though he didn't stop until he reached her breasts. "Fine. I have other ways of making you submit to me." He closed his mouth around her nipples and circled them with his tongue. She arched her back towards him.

"Try your hardest." She replied, feeling the hand on her hip travel along her navel and then down, teasing at the juncture of her thighs until she opened them for him. As he began teasing the slick flesh there, she moaned. Suddenly, he bit down on her nipple and she whimpered at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"I intend to," he grinned. A finger dipped inside her, slowly hooking inside her and teasing that sweet spot. Fiyero locked eyes with her as he pushed her towards the edge with each movement, grinning when he thrust a second finger into her and she cried out and tossed her head back. He drew his hand back and licked his fingers, causing her to shudder at the sight.

She watched eagerly as he settled himself at her entrance, still holding her wrists so that she couldn't move them. He drove into her forcefully, sheathing himself inside her. A groan escaped his throat just as she murmured his name. Her breathing came in rhythm with his thrusts, and his movements were forceful, each stroke pressing so deep she thought she'd burst from the exquisite ecstasy of him.

He grabbed her bottom and pulled her even closer to him, dipping his head and nibbling along her collarbone. His mouth was hot against her skin as he continued to plunge himself into her. Her body stretched to accommodate him, allowing him access to everything he wanted as he probed her depths. She met his thrusts with urgency, begging for the sweet release that eventually came, making her legs give way and her body tremble and clench around him. He growled into her ear. "Don't leave me again."

Then he pulled out of her, but he wasn't done. Quickly, he turned her over and drew her hips towards him, not giving her a moment to breathe before slamming into her again. He pounded her hard, driving her mad with pleasure. There was no room in her mind for anything but the feel of his body diving into hers. One of his hands reached around and grabbed her breast as he filled her to the hilt, rocking her into another climax. This time he joined her, grunting heavily as he exploded within her.

For a few moments, they stayed like that, gathering their senses. After a moment, he moved away from her and grabbed for her bag. "Oil?"

She nodded helplessly, still splayed on the bed as aftershocks trembled through her. When he reached out, she took his hand and stood, keeping eye contact with him as he rubbed oil into her skin. Elphaba took the oil and pressed her lips to his gently. "I do love you."

"I know," he murmured, sitting back on the bed and patting beside him. "Come to bed now. You are going to need to rest after that." She could hear the pride in his voice.

Elphaba laughed. "That's what you think." But she climbed in beside him. "Yero," she began slowly, "how did you find me?"

"I stopped everyone between Shiz and the City."

"And they just let you?"

"I had to bribe a few people. And I… well, I had a story."

She glared at him. "What sort of story?"

"I said that my fiancée got cold feet and ran away and I was trying to find her. People felt pretty bad for that and usually offered to help."

"You _what_?"

"Elphaba, you're never going to see any of those people again. Neither am I." He brushed a hand through her hair. "Assuming you still intend to stay."

She bit her lip.

"Seriously? After everything?"

Elphaba hugged herself. "It's not nearly so simple."

"It is to me. I love you. This isn't over yet. I'll tell you what: if our parents force us apart when we tell them, you can leave. But give it a chance."

His eyes shone with a hope she couldn't understand, but she knew she couldn't just crush it. "Fine. But I'm holding you to that."


	36. Chapter 36: New Normal

**Chapter Thirty-Six: New Normal**

He couldn't help smiling a little when she cringed with discomfort at getting on the horse. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she sat behind him, resting her head on his shoulder for just a moment before they left. They were mostly silent on the way home. When he returned the horse and they walked back towards campus, he told her, "You're going to have to answer to Glinda and Nanny at least."

She nodded. "I know."

"I also would suggest we not tell them we spent the night in an inn last night. Perhaps we say that it took me a bit longer to find you…"

"As if they won't figure that out." Elphaba laughed. "But yes, we can at least attempt to lie." She slipped her hand into his. "Do you think Nanny is going to insist on keeping an eye on us? Because sneaking off to be with you has been hard enough without that."

"Why don't we just see what happens?" He was going to walk her back to her room and stay for the aftermath. Fiyero needed to see this through, to know she really meant she'd stay. He squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath before opening the door and they exchanged one last meaningful glance. Glinda was the only one in the room at the moment, though he knew as soon as Nanny heard them, she'd be walking in as well. Elphaba bit her lip, unable to speak.

"Elphie?" She got up and wrapped Elphaba in a hug. "What did you think you were doing?" Glinda stepped back and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry?" Elphaba cocked her head.

At that point the door between the rooms opened and Nanny strode in, slamming it behind her. "First you sleep with your stepbrother and then you run away. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent!"

Elphaba shrunk back a little at the verbal attack and Fiyero wrapped an arm around her waist to remind her he was here, and he wasn't going anywhere. He could feel her take a deep breath before she said, "Nanny, you don't understand."

"But I do," Glinda said softly. "I thought we'd talked you out of this craziness."

"You had, temporarily. I just… I guess I snapped a little."

"A little? Where were you even going and why?" Nanny demanded. "How did you think that would solve anything?"

Fiyero wanted to intervene, but he sensed that if he did, she'd be angry. Instead, he stood silent behind her.

"Look, I wasn't thinking, as has so kindly been pointed out to me several times in the last few minutes and was pointed out to me earlier by Fiyero. I get it. It was stupid. I got aggravated and I didn't know what to do. It won't happen again."

 _I hope not_.

"You're just lucky I hadn't broken it to your sister. I was waiting for this oaf to come back. I figured I'd at least give him a chance to find you. I'm surprised he was able to talk you off the ledge. Although maybe it wasn't so much _talking_ …" The old woman raised her eyebrows.

"Nanny!" Elphaba shook her head. "Just because you don't understand what's happening between Fiyero and me doesn't give you the right to dismiss it the way you have been. I realize that it must seem crazy, and that it's out of character for me. But it is what it is. And he loves me."

"That's what started all this in the first place, I suppose." Nanny grumbled. Wagging her finger, she turned back to the other room. "I'd advise the two of you to be more careful, and to maybe choose your words with caution when you tell your parents. There are certain aspects of your relationship that are bound to displease your father more than others. I need to go explain my unexpected departure to Nessa. If you run off again, Fabala, I will not hesitate to tell your sister, your father and your headmistress!" With that, she stomped out of the room.

"Well, at least we narrowly avoided one catastrophe," Fiyero tried.

Elphaba stepped away from him and fell back onto her bed. "For the time being."

Glinda huffed. "Do you have an explanation for me? What you said may be sufficient for Nanny, but I'm your friend, Elphaba. I've been through most of this by your side. Why couldn't you have at least talked to me before disappearing like that?"

"I really am sorry," Elphaba told her. "Nanny caught us."

"I gathered that much."

"I guess the surprise of that and the anger I'd been trying to keep in check about our visit with the Wizard all just came bubbling to the surface and I lost control. I should've talked to you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Would you be back here right now if it weren't for him?" Glinda demanded.

Elphaba lowered her eyes. "I don't know."

"Oh, Elphie, if it was this serious, if you'd been struggling with what happened, I wish you'd have spoken with me about it. What did you say to him?"

"She said nothing," Fiyero said. "You're the only one she left any note for or anything."

At that, tears welled in Glinda's eyes. "Why, Elphie…"

"Please don't," she muttered, getting up. "There's no use talking about this. I'm fine. It's over. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Under protest. But he wasn't going to say that in front of Glinda. Yes, at some point he and Glinda might have to talk about Elphaba running again, especially if this summer didn't go over well. He'd made the deal with her simply as a way to delay her from leaving so he could figure something else out. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. Maybe their parents would handle it better than she thought they would. Or maybe by that point, she'd see reason and simply want to stay for other purposes.

Glinda engulfed Elphaba in another hug and then let her go. She turned to Fiyero. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"He didn't do it for you." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"No, he did it for you. Because he loves you."

"I do," he agreed.

"I get it." Elphaba sat back down. "Yero my hero, I do appreciate that you were worried about me. But as much as I call you my hero, please don't always insist on trying to rescue me."

"You needed it this time."

"You did," Glinda insisted.

"How about we let me decide what I need and what's best for me?" Elphaba snapped.

"Well, you're here, so obviously you decided that this was the right thing." Glinda replied.

"Look, ladies, maybe you shouldn't argue about this…" But both girls were glaring at him and he shrunk back a little. "Or not."

Elphaba smirked at that and shook her head. "I am exhausted."

"I can imagine. You must've been traveling all night."

"Um, yes…" Elphaba gave him a knowing smile. "It's been quite tiring."

"Maybe I should let you rest," Glinda prompted. "I'd better finish up my paper. It's due tomorrow. You're just lucky you do all your homework so early and that you chose to try to abandon all of us on a weekend."

Elphaba gave Fiyero a look. "My being tired also means you should leave."

"You are so rude to him sometimes!"

"He likes it."

Fiyero smiled a little. Listening to the two of them trade banter, he thought maybe things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as things were with them, anyway.


	37. Chapter 37: Stubborn

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Stubborn**

"The first question is whether we tell them how long this has been going on," Elphaba was flopped across his bed.

"Well, I'd hate for them to think we'd been lying to them for so long, but it might be nice for them to know that this started before they were even married. It makes it slightly less disturbing that way." Fiyero chewed on his pen.

"The other part about them knowing how long this has been going on is… I worry they'll figure out just how intimate we are. I mean, was your mother aware of your previous behavior, Yero?" She propped her head up in her hands.

He nodded. "It was hard to miss."

"So she'll figure out that, if we've been together awhile, we've been physical."

Flushing, he shook his head. "Elphaba, if we'd been together five minutes she'd assume that. I, uh, I wasn't exactly the slow going type."

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero, you're just lucky you don't have any diseases!" But she was grinning. "You waited quite some time for me."

"It was worth it." He got up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You were worth it. No matter what."

"Oh, stop being such a sap." She reached up and kissed him back. "Back to the topic at hand. Do we tell them this has been going on for more than a year or do we act like it's a recent development?"

"I think they'll take it more seriously if we tell them the truth. If it were a recent development, they might think it's a passing phase, and this is anything but. They might get upset with us because we waited so long, but we can just tell them we wanted to be sure and that's why we gave it so much time."

She nodded. "Would your mother tell my father about your history, Yero? Because he might kill us both if he thought you'd defiled me."

"Defiled?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know I don't see it that way. But he would. He'd probably think you corrupted me." She shrugged. "And I'm guessing he'd assume that's what you'd done – and he wouldn't be wrong – if he knew that you weren't exactly the most chaste young man before we met."

"I honestly don't know if my mother would say anything. If she had any concerns in that regard, she'd probably wait and speak to us privately. But I can't be certain. They are married, and she is going to have his child."

"Which brings me to my next question. Do we tell them before or after the birth, Fiyero? She's due in the middle of the summer. Nanny made it clear we had until the summer ended to tell them before she does."

"After. I don't want to stress my mother while she's pregnant, Fae."

"So we sneak around again?"

He could hear this disappointment in her voice. Fiyero sat down beside her on the bed. "We'd be sneaking around in some ways, anyway. Even if our parents knew, you just said your father wouldn't like the idea of us making love, Fae. We'd be hiding that either way."

She pulled herself into a sitting position. "You're right." Elphaba curled up beside him. "Do we tell them together?"

"Absolutely. I'm not making one person hide it from the other. My mother would hate that. And maybe… well, if my mother is with your father, it might temper any anger your father has." He'd thought about this. They were only just discussing it now, but he'd been trying to figure out how they were going to do this for months. After all, they'd planned on doing it over the winter, but at that point they had no specific way to go about it. Given how that turned out, they'd decided having a more detailed idea was best.

Nanny had taken pity on them and allowed Elphaba some freedom during the spring holidays. She'd spent two days in his room and he could tell she was starting to get a little tense with all the conversation of their future, but it needed to be addressed. "I hate that we have to do this. If only Nanny hadn't…"

"We'd planned to anyway," he reminded her.

"I don't know _why_. It's not like we're planning on getting married or something!"

He only stared at her. Marriage was a topic that, for reasons he could only guess at, seemed to be off limits for her. Fiyero had always just assumed it had to do with unease about their families. While he'd thought about it, his biggest concern was addressing the more sudden issue of their parents at the moment. Then they'd talk about it. It was part of the plan, just a part he'd put to the side for the moment.

"What?"

"I… Elphaba, what did you mean by that? You don't think that, if we could get our parents to accept this, one day we might…"

"Are you serious?" Elphaba scooted away from him. "I don't really think I'd like to ever get married – to anyone, Fiyero."

"And I have to, one day."

"Because you're a prince. I knew that."

"And you don't… you really…" He turned away from her. "Then what happens to us?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know if I'm willing to take that."

"If you wanted that from me, you should've said so. I would've made myself clear much earlier. If you don't want this anymore because of that, it'll break my heart, Yero, but at least that would mean we don't have to tell our parents."

He put a hand to his forehead. "No, I'm just surprised. There's no way you'd ever change your mind?"

She brushed his cheek gently. "Oh, Yero, maybe. I don't know. I'm a stubborn girl."

He chuckled a little. "I noticed."

"But there are a lot of things that have changed about me that I never expected, and most of them are thanks to you."

He nodded. At least there was hope. "I love you more than anything."

"And I love you. That doesn't change just because I'm not fond of the institution of marriage, Fiyero. I don't just stop loving you. Please don't misunderstand."

"If it turns out the only way we can stay together one day is that, then what do we do?"

"We talk it out. But right now it's off the table." She stretched and stood up. "I should probably at least show my face in my room for Nessa's sake."

He got up and put a hand on her hip. "You'll come back?"

"I always do."

Fiyero kissed her slowly. "I'm counting on it."

He watched her out the window as she walked away and shook his head. How could he possibly imagine a future without the emerald goddess who was currently wandering her way through the campus? And how was it that her feelings weren't strong enough to believe in such a future? She'd run away once, and now she was doing it again in a different fashion. Fiyero wouldn't accept that.

He'd get her to change her mind. First, they had to handle their parents, but after that, he'd show her just how wonderful their life together could be. It would be easier with their parents' approval, anyway. Assuming, of course, that they survived that.


	38. Chapter 38: A New Life

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: A New Life**

Elphaba's plan was to be nowhere to be found when the time came for Ateri to deliver her baby. She'd hidden in her room for most of the summer, anyway. But they were all in the room when the poor woman went into labor as she helped clean up after dinner. Suddenly, the woman stiffened and drew a hand to her stomach. Elphaba knew what that meant.

Well, she couldn't run now. Darting out of the room at this point would just be cruel. Luckily, Nanny was in the room as well. She'd delivered Nessa and Shell, so she had experience with this. "Help her to a chair now!" The old woman barked.

Elphaba nodded and grabbed the woman by the arm, setting her in the nearest chair. She looked over at her father, who was frozen in the corner, staring at them. Some help he was. Fiyero was on the other side of Ateri, holding her hand. Shell, however, was bouncing about the room. Looking at Fiyero, she said, "Take him, please. Go find something to distract him."

Fiyero kissed his mother's cheek and disappeared with Shell.

With a pleading glance to Nanny, Elphaba stayed by Ateri's side. "What now?"

"We need to get her to a bed. It'll be easiest to deliver from there. And call for the midwife."

"I'll do that." Frex said, rushing from the room.

Elphaba glared after him. That had been her chance to run, and somehow her father had beaten her to it. How dare he? She had no responsibility to this woman or to this child, and yet she was here and her father had abandoned them. It didn't surprise her much, though. Kneeling by Ateri's chair, she asked, "Can you get up?"

The woman nodded and braced herself as Elphaba lifted her. Slowly, they waddled up the stairs. It must've taken an hour just to get to the second floor! They hurried into the first room they could. Nanny had gone ahead of them and had brought towels. The midwife was nowhere to be found. Frex hadn't reappeared, either.

Fiyero came to his mother's bedside immediately, though. "I sent Shell with your father. Neither of them is quite in a state to be here, anyway."

"That's for sure," Elphaba muttered. She smiled comfortingly at the woman. "Just breathe. It'll be over before you know it."

"I have done this once before," Ateri reminded her.

"Do you want me here, Mother?" Fiyero asked. "I can go…"

"Perhaps that would be best."

Why was she the only one who had to stay? She envied Fiyero and watched him leave. She was left with Nanny and Ateri, now. The woman was clasping her hand so tightly she was losing circulation. Elphaba looked to Nanny. "What now?"

"Now we sit with her and wait until it's safe for her to push." Nanny pushed a chair to the end of the bed. "I'm sorry it's just us in here, dearie."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I suppose it's good bonding with my stepdaughter." Ateri smiled sweetly at Elphaba.

Elphaba gulped. "Just focus on your breathing."

The woman nodded, clasping Elphaba's hand impossibly tighter. "Now is certainly not the time for small talk."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Definitely not."

Elphaba wasn't sure how long they sat there, coaching the woman to breathe as Nanny did regular examinations. Frex never bothered to come up; she knew that much. She'd almost fallen asleep when Nanny's voice jerked her back to consciousness. "It's time to push, Ateri. Are you ready?"

Ateri nodded. Her grip on Elphaba's hand had lapsed some in the past hour. She turned to Elphaba. "Thank you for being here."

"It's nothing," Elphaba lied. "You can do this, Ateri. Push."

By the time it was over, Elphaba couldn't feel her hand. Nanny wiped the baby off and handed it to Ateri. "It's a girl."

The woman beamed. "I always wanted a boy and a girl. I never thought…" She cradled the child in her arms for a moment, tears streaming down her face.

Elphaba watched them and felt strange. A new feeling welled in her heart. Until that moment, she'd scoffed at the concept of having children. But watching Ateri hold the little girl, a swell of emotion coursed through her and she could understand, at least, why a woman would go through so much trouble to bring a child into the world. "She's beautiful," Elphaba said softly.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Elphaba nodded and held her arms out. The little girl stared up at her, hands flailing and grasping at her hair. She caught herself smiling down at her. "Hi," she murmured, entranced by the little creature in her arms.

"Her name is Amara," Ateri decided.

"You're not going to consult with Frex?" Nanny asked.

"He can pick the middle name." Ateri smiled again at Elphaba. "I can't thank you enough for enduring this with me."

But it had been worth it. She understood that now. "Don't. She's perfect." She handed the child back to Ateri. "Should I go get my father?"

"Yes. And then Fiyero, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Elphaba walked out of the room in a daze. Fiyero was sitting at the door. "She wants to see my father first," she told him.

"But everything went fine?"

"Yes. You… we… have a little half sister. Her name is Amara." Elphaba didn't want to talk to him about whatever experience she'd just had. It baffled her and stunned her. "I'm going to go get my father."

She wouldn't talk to him for days, which wasn't much of an issue because they'd always agreed she'd be the one to sneak over to his room. She was too busy dealing with Nessa's huffing, anyway. Although that stopped when she realized that Frex was not as interested in his new daughter as she'd feared. Of course, this frustrated Elphaba – why didn't he care about his child? She was normal, what could he possibly have a problem with now?

After a week of silence, though, Fiyero became impatient with her. "What is going on with you?" He stood in the doorway of the study.

"Nothing, Yero. I'm just keeping my distance. Things are a little hectic right now."

"All the more reason you should be visiting me, Fae. Everyone is too busy to notice. You're acting strange." He shut the door and sat down beside her.

"I… you'll laugh."

"What is it?" He took her hand.

"I was in there when Amara was born and it just… it was weird, that's all. I thought it would be disgusting and silly but instead I felt…" She trailed off. "I don't know."

"Those feelings –whatever they are – are normal," he told her.

"But I'm _not_ normal. I never thought I'd even want children, but being in that room… I'm not saying I would, but the idea isn't exactly as terrifying as it used to be."

He smiled a little. "That's a good thing."

"Maybe."

"But why have you been avoiding me because of it?"

She lowered her eyes. _Because you're the only person in the world I could ever imagine having children with_. But she shook the words out of her mouth. "I was avoiding everyone." How could she possibly explain the change she'd felt? Elphaba no longer felt the urge to run from him, to leave. Leaving Nessa was a difficult idea, but leaving him… leaving Amara, that exceptional little child… she couldn't. And she didn't know why.

"Well, that needs to end. Fae, I came in here to tell you that they just put the baby down. Our parents are just sitting in the living room. I think now is the time to talk to them."

"It's as good a time as any," she decided.


	39. Chapter 39: So Far Away

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: So Far Away**

They sat side-by-side on the couch across from Frex and his mother. Fiyero had wanted to hold her hand, but Elphaba had rolled her eyes at him, reminding him that it would give away exactly what they were trying to say so delicately. His mother looked at him imploringly. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you about something," Elphaba began. "It's a little complicated."

He watched as she avoided her father's eyes. She was nervous. They'd rehearsed what they were going to say. Elphaba didn't have to be the one to say it. "I know it's going to sound crazy, but please hear us out. This is important to us."

Frex simply looked exasperated, as if he already had decided they were wasting his time. "Go ahead."

"Elphaba and I are in love," Fiyero said quickly. He saw her father sit up straighter and his mother clap a hand over her mouth. "Like I already said, it's crazy. It just happened. We fell in love at Shiz our first year, before you two had even gotten married. By the time we decided it was serious enough to tell you, things just kept happening with our family and we couldn't find a good time. But we're done hiding, and we would like it if you would accept us." At that, he placed a hand on Elphaba's knee, noting that it was shaking.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba murmured.

"Elphaba, don't." He stopped her. The guilt was taking her over again and he couldn't let her back down in this. The pain in her face was hurting him.

"Hold on a moment here," her father said slowly. "All this time, the two of you have been sneaking around?"

"That's not exactly how I would put it." Fiyero met the man's eyes.

"That's what it sounds like."

"We didn't know when to tell you." He repeated.

His mother put a hand on Frex's shoulder and turned to them. "Fiyero, Honey, I… this is a little much to take in."

"I understand that."

"A little much? It's completely wrong. You're siblings." Frex snapped.

"Not by blood."

"But in the eyes of the Unnamed God, you are!"

"Not in ours. I realize it's unconventional."

"Well, that's for sure." His mother buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to say to this."

"Well, I do. Whatever it is you two have been doing, it ends now. This childish infatuation is over." Frex folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Fiyero. "And I only hope that you two haven't been stupid enough to sin. I know how young men can be about that…"

"Father!" Elphaba shouted. "Stop that! Fiyero's nothing but respectful. And that's not your business! I love him. You have to understand."

"No, I don't. And I won't. You're coming with me and we'll talk about this upstairs!" Frex grabbed Elphaba's wrist and dragged her out of the room while Fiyero sat there, too stunned to react.

His mother shook her head at him. "Don't bother lying to me. Knowing you, you've bedded her months ago, maybe years."

"Mother, please."

"You couldn't have thought this would go well," she sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about it, but you had to know he wouldn't accept it."

"I was hoping I'd be proven wrong."

"You really love her?"

He nodded.

"So she's the girl you mentioned. And that's the reason you haven't been fraternizing with all the servant girls? I wanted you to meet the right girl, Fiyero, but I never considered she was here all along."

"Well, she was. And I do love her. I didn't ask for this, Mother."

"I know you didn't." She sighed. "I want to be happy for you, but given the situation…"

"I get it."

"So what do you think you're going to do now?"

 _Try to talk her out of running away again_. "Hope that Frex changes his mind."

"And if he doesn't? Are you going to obey his wishes?"

"That's up to her. And I'm not going to tell you one way or the other. I won't make you lie to him, Mother."

"I appreciate that."

"Could you talk to him? Maybe if you said something, he'd be a little less upset about it? I can't just pretend I don't care about her. It's not that simple. You have to understand that."

"I do, Fiyero, but this is messy. I don't know what to do about it. Give him some time." She squeezed his hand and got up. "Do you want me to send her to you when he's finished with her? I'll make an excuse. You two probably need to reconsider your options."

He hugged her. "Thank you. Yes."

But she didn't come to him, not until late that night. "This is over, Fiyero."

"Elphaba, don't do this."

"No. You knew this was a possibility. And we never should've done this at all. It was foolish and stupid."

"Your father has gotten to you again," he commented.

"Fiyero, this needs to end. We gave it a good try. But I figured it couldn't last…" Tears were dripping down her cheeks.

He grabbed her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can do this, Fae."

"No, we can't. I love you, Fiyero, but that's not enough." She ran a finger over the diamond on his cheek. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm not going to run away. I promise. I intend to finish Shiz, just like you want me to."

"I don't want to be without you," he whispered.

"I know." She shook her head. "But we have to."

"What if we just kept lying?"

"I'm done lying, Yero. This whole idea was wrong, no matter how I felt – and still feel – about you. Go back to the way it was before you met me. You were happy."

"I wasn't. I was bored. I didn't realize what happiness was until I had you," he insisted.

"You are a walking, talking cliché, Fiyero."

"But it's true."

"Stop that. We have to walk away. There's no more pretending we have a chance, no more acting like there's a future."

"I wasn't pretending. I meant it."

She smiled sadly at that. "You're so sweet. But this has to end." Elphaba took a step back. "I love you, Yero my hero."

"I love you, too, Fae."

With that, she left the room and he sat down on his bed alone. At least she wasn't going to flee to the City again. He believed her when she'd said that. Being present for Amara's birth really had an impact on her, though she tried to act like it was nothing. Watching her hold the little girl, cooing sweetly at her had made his heart warm. He'd imagined her holding their child one day. Now… that image had never seemed further away.


	40. Chapter 40: Moping

**Chapter Forty: Moping**

She wouldn't leave her room. Nanny, who started bringing her food after the first two meals, told her to quit moping. But Elphaba wasn't moping. She simply didn't want to be around Fiyero. She'd gladly go downstairs for meals if it didn't require seeing him.

"You knew this would happen, Fabala," Nanny repeated in a singsong voice.

"I did. And I've accepted it, Nanny. I just don't want to see him." And she wasn't just talking about Fiyero. Her father hadn't bothered to speak with her again since he'd shouted at her and forced her to pray for forgiveness. Elphaba didn't feel like dealing with his judgmental looks and insinuations.

"Whatever you say."

Towards the end of the summer, she got a bit of a surprise. The door opened after dinner and she expected it to be Nanny with another plate of cold food, but Ateri stood there. "Elphaba…"

"Ateri, I'm sorry I haven't been down for meals. It's not your cooking, I promise."

"Oh, I know it what it is, Elphaba, and that's why I'm here." Ateri closed the door behind her.

"Please, I realize what we did was wrong. I apologize. I don't need you to talk to me about it." Elphaba looked at the floor, wringing her hands.

"I don't want you to apologize, Elphaba."

"Then what do you want? I'm sure you've talked to Fiyero…"

"I did. And I know it was more serious than the two of you let on."

Elphaba swallowed hard. She understood the implication. "He… I…"

"I don't want excuses, Elphaba, I just want to know how you feel." Ateri sat down. "I know how he feels, but you are harder to read."

"What good does it do?" She'd been hiding from her feelings for the last month by locking herself away, and now this woman was asking her to confront them.

"I need to know, Elphaba. He's my son, and I've never seen him like this. You haven't seen him lately. It's like the light went out of his eyes. I realize Frex will probably never allow this, but I… I just want my son to be happy." The woman's voice cracked.

Elphaba softened at that. "I loved him, Ateri. But I knew well enough that it could never last. I think I'd adjusted to the idea better than he had. He had some sort of misplaced hope that we'd stay together, get married or something… that was never part of my plan."

"What was, then?"

"I honestly don't know. I just was enjoying what I had with him. I know it'll probably never happen again, and that's fine with me. Love was never a distraction I wanted. If he wasn't around, I think I could handle being without him better than I am." Except she would never get him out of her head, the memories of his kisses, of his voice and his touch. She hugged herself and willed the thoughts away, but they still wouldn't go.

"He made you happy, didn't he?"

She nodded, still not looking at the woman. "He did. More than I've ever known."

"Elphaba…"

"No!" She turned to the woman, glaring angrily at her. "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to rub it in? It's over. It has to be. And that can never change."

"I… I'm sorry, Elphaba. I just wanted to know."

"Why? What was the point?" She spat.

"You and my son were intimate. I'm not stupid. And clearly the feelings you had for one another aren't just going away. I wanted to know what I needed to do about it."

"What can you do? Nothing! Leave me alone!" Elphaba pointed at the door. "I'm finished with this conversation. Send my father in to lecture me. I don't care. Just leave!"

The woman shrunk out of the room and Elphaba slammed the door behind her. For a few minutes, she paced the room, shaking her fists. What was Ateri trying to do? Purposely upset her? Remind her of everything she couldn't have?

Without thinking, she stomped out of the room towards Fiyero's room. But as she turned down the hallway, she froze.

She could only see him and the back of the young woman he was talking to, but she could hear her giggle as they exited his room. He hugged her before she walked away, her little hips swinging as she moved.

Elphaba turned away. Ateri was seeing things. Clearly, Fiyero had moved on. Sighing, she dragged herself back to her room, fighting back tears. She didn't want to be jealous. He wasn't hers anymore. He couldn't be. Why was she so upset?

She stayed in her room until it was time to return to Shiz. Eager to get back, she brought her things down early. One of the stable boys helped her with her books. While she didn't have much in the way of clothes or personal items, her collection of books had grown substantially since her first year at Shiz, and she had an entire trunk full of them. "Thank you for your help," she said kindly as they stepped outside.

"It was no problem. I saw you struggling down those stairs and I couldn't let you continue on like that. You'd have fallen."

"Nonsense. I would've been fine."

"I couldn't let a pretty girl carry all of that all by herself." The young man touched her arm for just a moment.

Elphaba flushed and opened her mouth to say something, but a hand clasped over her wrist and pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fiyero demanded, glaring fiercely at the stable boy.

"He was just helping me. Sweet Oz, Fiyero, what is wrong with you?" She hadn't seen him since that day in the hallway. Just the way his hand felt on her skin made her burn with desire, and she fought back, remembering what she'd seen.

"She is not there for you to flirt with!" He barked, almost ignoring her.

"Yes, Your Highness." The young man shrunk back. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"You better not! Now go!" He waved him away.

"What the hell was that, Fiyero? You have no right!" She smacked at his arm. "Honestly, you were like a man possessed!"

"I couldn't help myself. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Oh, really? Because I don't get to even talk to anyone and you get to just run around fucking everything that moves like you did before? How does that make sense?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked baffled.

"I saw you, Fiyero. You were leaving your room with some girl and she was _very_ happy to be talking to you."

"Wait, you mean Derida? Elphaba, that was my cousin. We were chums when I was younger. My mother asked her to come by, thought I needed someone to talk to. And why were you spying on me?" He raised his eyebrows, clearly amused.

She ignored the relief she felt knowing that he hadn't been going back to his old ways. "I was not! I had gone to talk to you after your mother basically accosted me. But when I saw that you were otherwise occupied, I changed my mind."

"My mother did what?"

"She came to talk to me, asked me how I felt. I don't know why the hell it mattered. I threw her out."

"You threw her out?" Now he was barely holding back laughter.

"Stop that! It was awful, Fiyero. It was like she was taunting me with what I know I can't have. I wasn't going to listen to it."

"Fae, I'm sure that wasn't her intention." He put a hand on hers.

She drew it back. "Don't ever call me that again!"

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. Look, your sister was just behind me. I'm sure they'll be here and we can get packed and ready to go."

"Good. The sooner I get away from you, the better."

Hurt registered in his face and he bit his lip. "If you feel that way."

"I have to."


	41. Chapter 41: Easy

**Chapter Forty-One: Easy**

His heart was broken, but he kept his distance. If that was what she wanted, he'd give it to her. Fiyero didn't bother her after they arrived at Shiz. He didn't sit near her in class, didn't visit her room. Outwardly, he barely even acknowledged her presence when she was near him. Inside, of course, he yearned for her. But he would respect her wishes.

The idea that she was jealous of his cousin amused him, though. It meant she still felt something, though he supposed it was pointless. If neither of them could move on, they'd be stuck in this endless purgatory of loneliness forever. He wasn't sure he could bear it.

He wouldn't even talk to Boq about it. The little Munchkin could tell something was off but, Oz bless him, he never said a word. Occasionally, they'd study together, but the conversation never got personal. Boq never even spoke about Glinda anymore.

So when the knock came on his door over the fall holidays, he was confused. Boq had gone back to Munchkinland. Who else could possibly want to talk to him? When he drew the door open to a hooded figure shaking in his doorway, he stepped back. "Elphaba?"

"I'm sorry. I got locked out of my room. Glinda's gone for the holidays and Nessa and Nanny are at church. I didn't know where else to go and…"

He watched the water dripping from her cloak. "And it's raining. Come in." Fiyero pulled the cloak off of her. "That thing is soaked. It'll only hurt you." Carefully, he hung it in his closet. "It'll dry faster that way."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"What about your clothes? Do we need to get those off of you? Are you…?" He realized what he'd just said. "I just meant… if your clothes are wet…"

"I know what you meant, Fiyero. And no, they're just a bit damp. I can stand it."

"Don't. Let me get you a shirt or something. You can change in the bathroom." He started digging through his drawers. "My pants will be too big, but this shirt is long enough…"

"If you're sure."

"The longer that dress is on you, Elphaba, the more damage it'll do."

"Right." She disappeared into the bathroom.

He took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. Suddenly the room was filled with the scent of her, and he blinked back the tempting pictures that danced through his mind. Church had only just started. The rain showed no signs of letting up. What was he supposed to do with her in his room?

"Thanks again," she said, emerging from the bathroom. The shirt did not reach her knees, and he watched the way her calves tightened as she walked, the fleshy skin of her thigh. Sweet Oz, how could he possibly do this?

"I wasn't just going to leave you out there to suffer, Elphaba. I'm not heartless."

"I know you aren't." She smiled gently.

"Here, sit down." What had he just said? This was trouble, and he knew it. She'd refuse, anyway. Elphaba had always been more sensible than he.

But she surprised him by doing exactly what he'd suggested, though she wouldn't meet his eyes. "So, um, how have classes been?"

"They've been fine, Elphaba. What about you?"

"The same."

"Of course. You always do so well. I don't know why I even bothered asking." He laughed. "I'm guessing services at the church are unbearably long?"

"Just the way my father likes them."

They both laughed at that. "That's for sure. I could only handle going to one back home. If I ever have to sit through another, I might have to kill myself."

"Try sitting through that every week twice a week, Yero." Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know."

She looked up at him helplessly. "Sometimes it's just so easy to fall back into that, isn't it?" Elphaba hugged herself for a moment. "It just slips out."

"Fae…" But his words were caught in both their mouths when she kissed him. His hands immediately went to the shirt, tugging it upwards. When their mouths parted to allow the shirt to go over her head, he gave her a searching look. "You want this?"

"Yes, Fiyero. Always." Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and tugged it off him as well, and they were lost in a jumble of sheets and skin. The passion took over, and they didn't need words for the rest of it.

He traced her skin with his lips and tongue, feeling it warm beneath his caress. She pulled his pants and shorts down in one swift movement and he climbed over her, still teasing with his mouth. Her hands were everywhere, grabbing and kneading his skin. He buried his face in the crevice of her thighs and she moaned softly.

She tangled one hand in his hair as he tested her soft skin, opening her legs more for him. His name tumbled from her lips, repeated almost like a chant. When she came, her hips rose from the bed and she squealed.

He entered her, wanting to prolong her release. She looked up at him with sweet, wide eyes, her legs eagerly winding around his waist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." She tossed her head back, her hair falling about the pillows beneath her as her breath came in pants and whimpers.

He tried to go slow, wanting to savor her, but she soon became impatient and rolled him beneath her. Her wavy tresses fell wantonly down her back as she rocked her hips over him. He reached up and grabbed one of her hands. "Fae…"

"Oh, Fiyero…" But her words disappeared in a sequence of sighs and cries as she took them both over the edge, sliding towards that delicious release as they both crashed into one another. She collapsed above him, trembling with aftershock as he finished within her.

He brushed her hair out of her face. "You're beautiful."

"Don't." She whispered. "Not right now. I'm not responsible for anything I say when we're like this. You're like a drug to me. I'm intoxicated right now."

"You and me both," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Yero, I couldn't help myself."

"Do you hear me complaining?" He chuckled. "The day I complain about that… well, it'll never come. I swear to you."

She nuzzled against his chest. "Mmm, you feel so nice."

"So do you." He cupped her bottom with his hands. "I've missed how soft your skin feels. And your body…"

"Ooh, Yero, you are going to start me up again and I don't know if you can handle that."

He felt himself rise to attention. "Oh, I can. You give me more stamina than I ever thought I had, sweet Fae."

"Is that the truth?" Her lips pressed against his chest, her tongue teasing along his skin.

"It most definitely is." He pushed her back down under him. "And only a moment ago, I thought I was going to fall asleep. But as soon as you suggested another round, I was suddenly wide awake."

She laughed, pushing her body up towards him. "Show me."

Afterwards, they both were exhausted and she rested comfortably in his arms. He listened for a few minutes to the rain pattering at the window. Fiyero wanted to ask her what this meant, if it meant anything at all, but he feared he wouldn't like the answer.


	42. Chapter 42: Don't You Want to Stay?

**Chapter Forty-Two: Don't You Want to Stay?**

She woke feeling warm and contented, though she couldn't remember why for a moment. And then it all came back to her. Elphaba scrambled out of the bed and shook Fiyero awake. "Fiyero, the rain has stopped. I need to get back."

"Mmm, do you have to?" He grabbed her hand and tried to tug her back to the bed.

She tore away. "Yes! And I will not be doing this again."

He frowned. "Don't say that."

She caught her naked image in the mirror. "That was a moment of weakness, a mistake. Fiyero, we had to end things. If anyone found out this happened…"

"They don't need to. Fae, please don't leave me again. I've been good. I've tried so hard to move on, but I can't. There is no one but you. We won't tell anyone."

"We've tried that. Fiyero, what happens when we go back to Kiamo Ko? What happens when I have to explain to Nanny or Nessa where I am?"

"So we have to be careful. I'm not losing you. You still love me. I still love you. That's the only thing that matters to me. Everything else is not our problem; it's theirs. I know your father was cruel. I don't know what he said to you, but whatever's between us is not wrong, Fae. There's a lot wrong in this world, but we are not part of it."

Elphaba continued to stare at herself in the mirror for a moment, examining her body. What had gotten into her? After so long of keeping her desires at bay, of blocking him out, she'd fallen back into his bed. She could feel her father's eyes from hundreds of miles away. But why should that matter? She hated him, and everything he stood for, didn't she? Fiyero was right. Frex was nothing but cruel. And Fiyero was just the opposite, loving and kind and perfect. "I don't know."

He sat up and took her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But Fiyero, why should we do this? What happens to us now?" She sighed and sat down beside him, forgetting the urgency that she'd had about leaving only moments before.

"I wish I had a good answer. I wish I could say that, as soon as I take the throne, they'd have no control over us, but I'm not allowed to even take the throne until I'm married."

"And you can't marry me, even if I wanted you to." Elphaba sighed and looked at her hands. "So us… it's just temporary."

"No, never. We just need to find a way to get around this. And I promise we will find one, even if it's not at this moment." He put a hand on her knee. "And I thought you wanted temporary."

"I did. I'm not sure, anymore."

He smiled at that. "Look, I'm still the prince. I'm my mother's only son. If I have to, I can say that I'll walk away from Kiamo Ko, from everything…"

"Fiyero, no! You couldn't possibly." She loved him dearly, but she wouldn't let him give that up just for her. "And I think we both know it's not up to your mother." She thought of the anger in her father's eyes as he'd harangued her about relationships and the sins of the flesh. The way he'd made veiled threats at having her virginity checked by a doctor. She'd struggled not to panic at the idea, knowing he'd be vastly disappointed when he realized there was nothing to check. But she'd held her ground, and he hadn't made good on those threats, for which she was grateful. If her father knew what she'd done with Fiyero, he might well have pulled her out of Shiz.

"Right now, it's the only option we have."

"Yero, don't do that, at least not now. We have time to ourselves here. We'll reconvene when we graduate. Maybe something will come up."

"So you'll do this? We can stay together?"

She nodded. "You know the only reason I didn't want to was because…"

"I know. I love you, Fae. I never stopped." He ran a thumb along her jaw. "I know you'd been seeing me a lot last year, but if you can only sneak over here once a week, we'll make it work. I realize it won't be easy, but just being with you is enough."

She felt euphoric, knowing he was hers again. Elphaba couldn't help but smile, and she squeezed his hand. "I really do need to go, though."

"I know." He hugged her. "I'll see you in class."

"You still shouldn't sit near me. We can talk quickly before or after class, but if it got back to Nanny that suddenly you were sitting near me again…"

"She'd be suspicious," he finished. "You're right."

"And please, don't do anything drastic about our families yet, promise me? I don't know if I'm willing to walk away from Nessa and Amara like that."

"I don't think we would have to. It's merely something we could dangle in front of them. My mother would never let it go."

"My father would."

"My mother wouldn't let him."

"You underestimate my father." But they needn't talk about that right now. "Besides, we shouldn't be worrying about this just yet."

"No, we shouldn't. Be careful on your way back."

"I will." Elphaba went to his closet and got her now dry clothes, stepping into them. "Thank you for letting me stay here earlier. I really was in a bind."

"You know I'd do that for you any day, Fae."

She laughed. "Oh, there are a lot of things you'd do. But really, I know you didn't want to see me like that, but you were still there for me."

"It was always hard to say 'no,' to you." He played with her fingers for a moment. "I'll always be there, Fae."

All of these promises and sweet things made her a little uneasy, and she kissed his cheek once more before she left. "You have a good rest of the day."

"I will now."

She rolled her eyes as she walked away, grinning to herself. There was no denying how happy he made her. Elphaba made certain to wipe the smile off her face before knocking on the door.

"You locked yourself out." Nanny handed her a key. "At first when you weren't here when we returned, I thought you'd sneaked out to see that boy again or tried another disappearing act. But then I saw most of your things were still here and the key on your desk and I realized what had happened. Where'd you manage to hide yourself?"

"The library." She was grateful the woman didn't know how early she'd left, because the library wasn't even open at the time. "That's where I was headed anyway. But when I started raining, I realized I couldn't leave for a while. I fell asleep at a table."

"I'm glad you're safe. If you hadn't come back soon, I was going to go out looking for you. We both know what could've happen if you'd ended up out there alone."

"Nanny, relax. I'm fine." And she knew the woman was only worried because she'd have had to answer to her father. Between Nanny and her father, she wasn't so sure she minded disobeying everyone's wishes. Her father had never wanted anything good for her – she'd had to beg to go to Shiz, and the only reason he'd allowed her to go was so that she could eventually care for Nessa. Why should she listen to their rules? What good had their rules ever done her? For once, she was going to do something that was good for her, and she was done feeling guilty because they wouldn't approve. Fiyero loved her. Like he'd reminded her earlier, what they had couldn't be more right. She finally believed that.


	43. Chapter 43: Pick Your Battles

**Chapter Forty-Three: Pick Your Battles**

Meaning had been brought back to his life. She was his again, and he was never letting her go this time. The way she had talked made him think her feelings on the topic of marriage had changed, too. Forever was an option, if he could get the rest of the world in line with that idea. But if her mind had changed, then the most important part had been dealt with. He just needed a way to fix the rest of it.

"I don't want to go home," he murmured into her ear. "I know it's only two weeks this time, but I hate being there and watching the way your father talks to you. And he barely pays any attention to Amara."

"That's probably a good thing for her. And she's the only thing I'm looking forward to about going home, Yero. I share your feelings, otherwise. But after that, we're all clear until graduation. The only power my father has ever held over me is tuition to Shiz. When that's over, I can be rid of him forever."

"Not if you stay at Kiamo Ko."

"But what if I didn't?"

"Then what about me?" He prodded.

"Fiyero, my relationship with my father is complicated. I think we can both agree I need to get away, at least for a time." She sighed and looked up at him. "You know I want to be with you, but realistically…"

"We still don't have a plan."

"Exactly."

"We'll find something."

"You, my sweet, are far too hopeful."

"Well, if I wasn't, who would cheer you up?" He teased, kissing her nose. "But I will never give up on us. I've told you that." Fiyero sat up a little and looked towards the window. It was still dark. That meant they had at least a little more time. "I'm guessing you won't be sneaking into my room at Kiamo Ko?"

"We can't risk it."

"I agree completely."

"That's a first. I thought you'd argue."

"I've learned to pick my battles." He relaxed down again and pulled her towards him. "I'll fight _for_ you, but I don't see the point of fighting _with_ you."

She rolled closer. "Mm, you are too good to me. Do you know that?" Elphaba kissed the diamond on his neck, then the ones on his chest, slowly moving lower.

"Right now, I have a feeling you're going to be too good to me," he muttered as he lost his train of thought. Her kisses moved even lower and the subject was dropped.

She was out the door before the light, and he watched her go with a bittersweet smile. He knew that probably meant she wouldn't be back until after the winter holidays. Elphaba hadn't been caught sneaking out yet, and they wanted to keep it that way. Unless a good opportunity came up outside of the nights that Nessa insisted on going to church, she only visited once a week. Dealing with Nessa's religious ramblings usually exhausted Nanny and she was completely out only minutes after checking on her other charges. They'd both had a good laugh that it was church that gave them a way to spend nights together. How that would've scandalized Frex!

Before they went home, there was a knock at his door. It was the middle of the day, and Elphaba wouldn't show her face in daylight, so he knew it couldn't be her. Although he would've been less surprised if it had been her. Glinda was probably the last person he expected to see. "Is something wrong?"

Glinda shook her head. "I just thought I could talk to you. About Elphie."

"Um, okay…" Fiyero stepped back from the doorway. "What is it you want to talk about, exactly?"

The blonde stepped into the room and shut the door. "I just… Fiyero, I'm worried about the two of you. I'm not saying you should've stayed broken up, per se, because she was miserable. I mean, she told me she wasn't, but she absolutely refused to talk about _anything_. All she did was study. But I am concerned that this is only going to be history repeating itself and you two are just going to be disappointed again. I don't know if she can take that. She'll really close herself off if that happens."

"Have you said this to her?"

Glinda shook her head. "She doesn't always take advice well. And even if she did, I'm not posing a great solution, am I? I don't have one at all. I know you two are in love, and that really is wonderful, but I don't want to see it go badly."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Glinda?"

"I don't know!" She looked at him. "Tell me you have some sort of plan, one you're not telling her because you're trying to be romantic about it or something."

He shook his head. "Sadly, no. The only plan I have is one she just won't like and refuses to let me use."

"And what is that?"

"An ultimatum, to both our parents. She seems to think her father wouldn't budge, either way. But I'd walk away from being prince if it meant I could marry…"

"Marry? You're going to propose to her?" Glinda demanded.

"If I'm ever allowed to, yes."

"But she doesn't want you to make this threat to your parents, does she?"

"She's afraid they'll see it as a bluff and take it. But I'm not bluffing."

"And she doesn't want you giving up your life just for her. She wouldn't." Glinda sighed. "I understand why she wouldn't encourage that idea. You'd really do it?"

"I never much liked being a prince, outside of some of the female attention it got me – and I no longer care for that, either, obviously – so yes, I would." Fiyero shrugged.

"But your mother…"

"My mother wants me to be happy."

"But you'd never see her again, Fiyero. And what makes you think Elphaba would walk away from her family? You should hear how she talks about that little girl. She loves that child so much. It would destroy her to walk away."

"I know. I wouldn't force her to."

"Then what do you do?"

"The ultimatum is on my part only, Glinda. I'd walk away. She wouldn't have to. Although she has said more than once that she could use an escape from her father."

"I've never met the man, but I think if I did, I might want to kill him."

"Try spending holidays with him." Fiyero snorted. "She still won't tell me what happened the night she found out."

"He made her pray for hours. He stood over her and shouted at her. At one point he even threatened to have a midwife verify that she was still a virgin. Obviously, he didn't actually do that, lucky for both of you."

He cringed. Fiyero could only imagine what Frex would do to him or to Elphaba if he'd found out about _that_. "She should've said something."

"She didn't want to upset you further." Glinda stood up. "You love her?"

"Is that even a question?"

She laughed. "I suppose it isn't. Then do what you think is best for her."

Fiyero nodded. "I will." He just wished he knew what that was.


	44. Chapter 44: It's My Life

**Chapter Forty-Four: It's My Life**

"So, Fiyero, when do you think you'll get married?"

The question made Elphaba struggle not to choke on her food. Looking at Fiyero out of the corner of her vision, she could tell he was equally shocked by her father's inquiry. He swallowed his food. "What was that?"

"I just meant that you expect to take the throne soon, don't you? What else do you intend to do after you graduate?" The look in Frex's eyes told her that he'd brought this up on purpose, and the way he glanced at her as he said it made it clear he was proving a point.

"I might want to travel Oz a bit first. As you mentioned, I do have to get married and I haven't really met a suitable wife yet." Fiyero's voice was strained.

"No, you most certainly haven't." Frex gave Elphaba a look.

Ateri cleared her throat. "Well, Frexspar, dear, let's drop the subject, shall we? I mean, he's probably stressed enough about graduating in a few months. We don't need to worry him about everything afterwards, too! Let him focus on his schooling for the time being."

"Fair enough," Frex acquiesced. But then he turned on Elphaba. "Fabala, what about you? You don't have to marry to hold the position of Eminent Thropp. Of course, your great grandfather is still going strong, so you'll have some time. You can't plan to just hang around _here_ the whole time, can you?"

Nanny was watching the conversation with either horror or amusement. Nessa somehow couldn't tell that this discussion had much deeper implication. Elphaba reached for the pepper. "I believe maybe I'll go to the City. I did have that meeting with the Wizard, remember? There may be opportunities there." She shrugged.

"Opportunities that would get in the way of being Eminent Thropp?"

"I don't know. And I frankly don't care." Elphaba wasn't going to let Frex scare her anymore. "Nessa can do it, if I step down."

"Oh, Fabala, I couldn't." Nessa shook her head vigorously. "I'm not cut out for that."

"Well, neither am I. Maybe Shell, then?"

Her father slammed his fists on the table. "Enough! You have shamed this family enough. You will be Eminent Thropp, as is your duty."

Meeting her father's eyes, Elphaba simply replied, "We'll see."

Down the table, Fiyero was smiling.

Her father left the subject alone for the moment, but he burst into her room after dinner. "What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! That talk about giving up the position of Eminent Thropp. That is the only thing this family has left!"

"Really? You married a Vinkun queen, Father."

"And she's only regent until that idiot son of hers marries and takes over."

She pursed her lips. "He's not an idiot. And neither is she. I don't know how you've managed to pull the wool over her eyes for so long, but one of these days she's going to wizen up, and I only hope I'm there!"

Frex clenched his fists and set his jaw. "You have always been an impossible child."

"And you've always been an ass." She said simply.

"How dare you?" He strode across the room, fist raised.

But she had expected it. He had never hit her before, but he'd come close. She'd always backed down before, though, and she wouldn't. Not now. So she whispered a few words, waved her arms and he walked into an invisible barrier, shocked. He'd never known she was taking sorcery classes. He would've disapproved. "What was that, Father?"

"You bitch!" Her father stalked around the room, testing his limits. But he couldn't get to her. They were at an impasse.

"I suppose I am." She finally stood up from her bed and folded her arms across her chest. "Now, I don't know what I plan to do when I graduate. Maybe I'll go out and see the world. Maybe I'll go work for the Wizard. The man may be a tyrant, but it'd be better than living with you!"

"This is not the end of this conversation."

"Oh, it is, Father. The last semester at Shiz has been paid for. There's not a damn thing you can do to me. Throw me out if you want, but I will not beg for your forgiveness."

He glared at her from the doorway. "When you've calmed down, we'll revisit this."

"So you think."

But they didn't discuss it again. Her father wouldn't speak another word to her. She wasn't certain exactly what his plan was, now, but she didn't particularly care. At one point, she thought Nanny might say something, but she didn't. It was Nessa.

On the ride back, with the four of them stuck in the carriage, Nessa called her out. "Why were you so cruel to Father?"

"He's been cruel to me my entire life, Nessa. I want to live life on my terms. He's never let me do that." She could feel Fiyero's eyes on her as she spoke. She didn't look at him, though, worried that a look might say too much.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it? He just wants you to live a life guided by the Unnamed God."

"No, Nessa, he doesn't. And even if that were all, that's my decision to make, not his."

"I can't stand it when you fight with him."

That reminded her, for a moment, why she had always backed down. Before they moved to Kiamo Ko, she'd shared a room with Nessa. Her sister had been there for every lecture her father had given, every snarky response. It always resulted in Elphaba backing down because of Nessa's tears. While she loved her sister, she knew she couldn't just live her life to protect her. "I'm sorry about that, Nessie, but it's time I took control of my life."

Nessa looked out the window, sighing heavily. "He's not controlling you, Fabala."

Fiyero intervened at that point. "Nessarose, please pardon me, but I really don't think arguing with your sister will get you anywhere. You know how stubborn she can be."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at Fiyero but bit her tongue, reminding herself that Nanny was there. She didn't speak to Fiyero again until they were alone the next week.

"I heard your shouting match from down the hall. I wanted so badly to make sure you were okay. He sounded really angry, Fae." Fiyero cradled her cheek in his palm. "You seemed fine at breakfast the next morning, though."

"I've never talked back to him like that before. I think he was more shocked than anything else." She wasn't going to tell him that Frex had tried to hit her. If he heard that, she feared he'd act drastically.

"What did he say? I could only hear muffled shouts."

"He just told me I was impossible. I think you've said as much before." She teased.

"Oh, I have." He laughed. "But I like it."

"I doubt he felt that way. I told him that my future was up to me and he couldn't do anything to me anymore. I know it's terrible, but I'd been waiting for the last payment for Shiz to go through before I spoke up."

"It's not terrible. You were protecting yourself from retribution. I respect that."

"I'm too close to graduating to screw that up."

"You should've just told him about us and seen how that went."

"Fiyero, that would've brought more eyes on us. I'd never be able to sneak out. And I'd be kicked out of Kiamo Ko. I worried he might do that anyway, but I also know he's more talk than he is action."

"He'd really throw you out?"

"If he knew about certain, uh, aspects of our relationship, I think he would."

Fiyero bit his lip. "I'll never understand what my mother sees in him."

"Me, either. You're mother is a decent woman. She deserves better."

"I just hope one day that she can see that."


	45. Chapter 45: The End of the Line

**Chapter Forty-Five: The End of the Line**

The winter holidays had solidified his decision. He knew what was best for them both, and he was going to do what he had to. He just wasn't going to tell her about it… yet.

She'd told Nessa that it was her life to make her decisions about. And this was his. If he wanted to give their parents an ultimatum, she shouldn't stop him. Besides, she couldn't if she didn't know. So he planned to go home during the spring holidays. Most of the time, they didn't return during the shorter holidays because it would only really be a few days they'd spend with the family and there was no point in wasting money on travel. But he would go. And he would go alone. He only needed a few days, anyway.

Elphaba frowned at him. "You have to go to the City? Why?"

"My mother asked me to go to the City in her place. It's just a brief meeting, but she's not quite willing to leave Amara."

"With my father? I can't blame her."

"She didn't say it in so many words, but that might be a part of it." He shrugged. "I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone, but it might well be the whole holiday."

"I probably couldn't have snuck out to see you anyway, so I suppose it doesn't much matter." She kissed his cheek. "But I will miss you."

And so he was off. He spent the trip in a state of anxiety, fussing over his words and worrying about what would happen if this didn't work out.

"Fiyero! What are you doing home?" His mother was smiling, though, and she hugged him close.

"I, uh, I wanted to surprise you. And, well, there's something I need to talk to you about. Both of you."

His mother knew exactly what he intended to talk about. The half smile and the raised eyebrows told him as much. "I see. Well, then, come, get settled."

Frex stood in the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. "What a pleasant surprise." But there was a sneer in his voice.

"Actually, I'd rather just talk to you two." He'd been so nervous. He just needed to get it over with. Spending hours or days more putting it off would do him no good. Fiyero held his resolve. He would hold himself to this, whatever their response was.

His mother nodded solemnly and led him into the living room. She sat on a couch and patted the seat beside her for Frex to sit down. The man was hesitant. Fiyero wondered if he, too, had a suspicion as to what this was about. As Fiyero sat down, he pierced him with a glare. "What is this about?"

He understood why Elphaba was so afraid of the man. He could be imposing. Fiyero lowered his eyes for a moment, regaining his composure before he looked back up. "It's about Elphaba."

Frex let out an audible groan. "I've told both of you. Please tell me you two haven't disobeyed my wishes and carried on…"

Ateri put a hand over Frex's. "Hush. Let him speak."

Frex appeared shocked that she'd talked back to him, but he closed his mouth.

"I know you don't approve. And we really did try to stay apart. But I love her, and that's never going to change. I promise you I will be good to her. I would like to ask her to marry me."

Frex laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Without a doubt."

"No."

Again, Ateri spoke up. "Frexspar, we've tried to separate them. Clearly that hasn't worked. I don't know that we should continue fighting whatever it is between them. They're adults. If they love one another, then maybe they should be allowed to be together."

"Are you mad? How would that look?"

"Like two young people in love."

"Please," Fiyero interrupted. "I'm not done." He played with his fingers. "I don't like having to do this. But I've come to the conclusion that it is the only choice I have. I won't live like this. I realize it's hard to understand, but I cannot continue living like this knowing that the only thing I've ever really wanted could be mine if not for a stupid circumstance. If you won't allow us to be together, then I will step down from my post. I will leave Kiamo Ko and you may well never see me again. It would be too difficult to be here. And I certainly couldn't marry someone else, which is what would be expected."

His mother clasped both hands to her mouth. "Fiyero!"

"So you're threatening us? That's how you get what you want?" Frex demanded, standing up.

Fiyero did not break eye contact. "I'm doing what's best for me. And for her."

"And why isn't she here?"

"She doesn't know. I don't want to put her in the position to have to make the decisions I'm making. This is my choice and mine alone. She had no part in it." Fiyero hoped that would spare her some of her father's wrath.

"Is that because she doesn't love you enough to do the same?" Frex taunted. "Or are you afraid to find out?"

"It's because she loves me so much that she can't bear the idea of my doing this for her. So she doesn't know. It would upset her. And unlike you, I would rather not hurt her." Fiyero replied evenly.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Frex growled. "And how can you possibly expect for me to agree to such a marriage? I know what you are. You are blasphemous and you'll only drag her into sin."

"You know as well as I that she cares nothing for your religion and never has. I have not made that better or worse." Well, maybe he'd made it slightly worse, specifically regarding fornication, but hell if he was admitting that.

"I absolutely won't allow it." Frex snapped. "You might as well pack your things."

"No!" Ateri shouted, grabbing Frex's arm. "I will not lose my son. And you will not lose your daughter. Do you really care so little?"

Frex's face softened when he looked at Ateri, and Fiyero saw something strange. Frex was a better man because of her. His anger, his zealotry, it faded when she was by his side. That was why his mother loved the man. Frex took Ateri's hands. "We can't allow this."

"Why? They love each other. I know you had other plans for Elphaba, but maybe the Unnamed God had his own plans. Maybe she's meant to be his princess, his queen. I know you've struggled to understand my people, Frexspar, and they've struggled to understand you. But your daughter would be a queen. She could help my people become more civilized. And I know you've groomed Nessa to follow in your footsteps, but couldn't she do that as Eminent Thropp? She could bring religion back to Munchkinland." Ateri reminded him.

Fiyero gaped at his mother. How had she known what to say better than he did? He wouldn't have even thought to say half of those things! "Exactly." He decided to act as if he'd planned to say those things all along.

Frex sat back down, his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do about this."

"Give me the chance. I'm begging you, Sir. I will make her happy. I swear to you." Although he wasn't sure if Frex cared much for Elphaba's happiness, so he decided to appeal to something else. Elphaba had always made comments about her father's thirst for power. "And eventually, we will have children, and you'll be grandfather to the princes and princesses of the Vinkus. You'll be father to the queen of the Vinkus and, with Nessa taking over, you'll also be father to Munchkinland's Eminent Thropp."

Frex looked thoughtful at that. He glanced between Ateri and Fiyero. "I don't suppose there's any arguing about this."

"There isn't," Fiyero said. "I'd like to ask her after graduation, if you wouldn't mind."

"Fine," Frex grumbled. "You had just better hope she actually _wants_ to marry you."


	46. Chapter 46: Breaking the Code

**Chapter Forty-Six: Breaking the Code**

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to see Fiyero at all the past few days." Glinda observed.

Elphaba looked up from her book. "He's not here. He had to go to some silly meeting in the City or something."

"Really?" Glinda's eyes sparkled as she raised her eyebrows. "How interesting."

"What in Oz does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing." The blonde said in a singsong voice.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Elphaba demanded. She didn't like the smug, knowing look in her roommate's eyes.

"Of course not." Glinda feigned innocence.

She was about to threaten to torture it out of the girl, but there came a knock at the door. The two girls looked at one another for a moment, neither one of them getting up. When the knock came again, Elphaba shot Glinda a look. "We know it's not for me."

Glinda huffed and got up. "Why hello, Boq," she said as she answered the door.

"Hi, Miss Glinda." He looked at Elphaba. "Um, Fiyero asked me to tell you, Miss Glinda, that he needs to borrow your life sciences notes."

Elphaba perked up. When they'd first started hiding from Nanny and Nessa, she and Fiyero had created a code in case they needed to talk to one another. Boq and Glinda were their messengers. And that was his code that he needed her to come see him. She carefully gave him her response. "Why don't you borrow mine? I'll bring them over in a bit."

"Of course." Boq bumbled back out the door.

"I thought Fiyero was gone," Glinda said.

"So did I. He must be back early. I hope nothing's wrong." Elphaba gathered her things. "I'll be back before Nanny checks on us again."

"You always are. But I know what to say if you're not."

"That we got in a fight and I went to go cool off. I know." She smiled at her roommate. "I appreciate how much help you've been with this."

"It's only so I can get all the juicy details."

"You wish." She shut the door behind her. Elphaba didn't want Glinda to see she was worried. They'd agreed to only use that code if absolutely necessary, and she hadn't expected him back for at least another two days. He'd made a comment about how those meetings could drag on forever. Had something happened?

But her worry faded as soon as he opened the door. He hadn't smiled that wide in months, and he pulled her in and kissed her hard. "Mmm, I missed you, Fae."

"You were only gone a few days." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought something was wrong."

"Absolutely not. I just wanted you." He tugged her towards the bed.

"Really? And so you used our emergency code because you were horny?" But how could she be mad at him? His smile was endearing, and as soon as he'd touched her, she felt the same arousal he did.

"Oh, come on. It's almost the end of the year. I figured it needed to be used for something at some point." He brushed his hair back from his face.

She could see why so many girls had fallen victim to his charms, and she couldn't help but grin knowing she was the only one he used them on anymore. "I suppose that's true. Fiyero, I hadn't planned on coming over here tonight. I don't know if we have a lot of time."

"Don't worry about it. What can Nanny do to you?"

"Call Morrible."

"Not during the spring holidays. The only person she can tell is your father, and what does it matter?"

"You're fairly confident, aren't you?"

"Only with you." He laughed as he drew her in for another kiss, and she stopped protesting. She gave herself over to him again and again, until the pleasure was too much to bear and she collapsed on the bed, engulfed in his arms.

"What has gotten into you?" She murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned.

"Not that I could tell at the time, but I get this feeling I'm going to ache in the morning, my sweet." She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Fae, I don't think I could ever live without you."

Her heart pounded in her chest. "Yero, don't say that. One day you know you may have to. You won't like it, but you'll survive."

"I won't have to," he insisted. "It will work out."

She was too exhausted to deal with his optimism, and she merely mumbled, "Whatever you say," before falling asleep in his arms. She woke as the sunlight fell over her body and stretched. "I'm sticky," she muttered.

"I'll get the oil." Fiyero clambered over her and out of bed. They kept a small bottle of peppermint oil in one of his drawers. "Can I help?"

"Oh, dearie, if you 'help,' I'll never get clean and I'll never make it back. It's going to be hard enough to explain as it is."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe you not going back was my goal."

"Well, we still need to be careful. Fiyero, I may not like my father, but I'd still rather him not find out that his daughter gave up her virginity to her stepbrother." Elphaba grabbed the bottle from him. "And that's exactly what Nanny would tell him."

"I suppose. What are you going to tell her? I'm sure she's noticed you were gone all night." He hopped into a pair of shorts.

"Glinda and I had an argument. I went to the library until I got kicked out. Then I wandered about, fuming for a little while. I broke into Dillamond's old lab and worked until I calmed down, which took hours."

"Nice. Admitting to doing something illegal. She wouldn't suspect you were doing anything else wrong if you came out and said you were doing something worse."

"Exactly."

"I've taught you well."

She giggled. "That you have, my sweet, that you have. You've taught me many, many things." She trailed a finger down his chest. "And maybe next week, you can teach me some more."

"You are a tease." He pulled her waist to his. "And I can't wait." He kissed her.

She broke the kiss before it got too intense, knowing neither one of them was very good at controlling their lust. "Neither can I." Elphaba winked at him on her way out the door, smiling to herself as she heard him groan when the door shut behind him.

Glinda looked at her eagerly when she returned and examined her for a moment. "Hmm. I thought… oh, well."

"What?"

"I just wondered why you broke your rules and stayed out." She shrugged. "Everything's fine, right?"

Elphaba nodded. "He was just… you don't want to know."

Glinda giggled. "Oooh!"

"Stop that. Now, how angry is Nanny?"

"She's about to rally the troops."

"I'll fix it." Elphaba went to the door between the rooms and knocked. "Nanny?"

The woman tore open the door. "Where in Oz have you been? Glinda told me you two had a falling out, but you can't just run off like that!"

"I'm sorry, Nanny. I just got so angry. I went for a walk, and then…" Elphaba bit her lip.

"What did you do?"

"Please don't tell on me." Elphaba pleaded.

"What did you do?" Nanny repeated.

"I broke into Dr. Dillamond's old lab. I just thought looking through his old things and working on the research… I thought it would relax me."

"You foolish girl!"

"Well it worked! I'm back now. Please don't report me."

Nanny folded her arms across her bosom and shook her head. "That was a stupid thing to do. I'll reserve judgment for now. But I had better not hear about you going back there. You know it's dangerous!"

"I know."

"Nessa was in a bit of a panic, too, weren't you sweetie?"

Nessa frowned at Elphaba from across the room. "Fabala, I thought you'd abandoned us."

"Nessie, you know I would never do that."

"Given how things have been at home with Father, it really wouldn't have been a shock to me."

"Nessa, relax. I'm not going anywhere."


	47. Chapter 47: Perfect

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Perfect**

One week. They graduated in one week. And then he was going to get down on his knees in front of everyone and propose to her. They'd be together forever, no more lies and family fights. Assuming, of course, that she said yes.

Glinda, who had been helping him plan, thought Elphaba would agree. She'd told him how, lately, Elphaba was practically glowing every time they spoke about him. He was pleased to hear it, and it heartened him to know.

Elphaba showed up that afternoon unannounced. She never snuck over without some sort of warning, and her appearance immediately concerned him. The look in her eyes, the way she fumbled with her hands, it only worried him further. "We need to talk about something," she said softly.

He'd never seen her so afraid, not even in front of her father. Fiyero took her hand and sat her down. "Fae, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Fiyero, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I didn't think you'd be back so early and I didn't keep track and by the time I realized… I didn't want to worry you when it was likely nothing but it's not nothing and…"

"Slow down." He gently kissed her forehead. "What, exactly, are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant." She sighed heavily. "I think it happened over the spring holidays. You know I've always been conscientious about keeping track of things, but I thought you'd be gone longer and so I hadn't done the math for the day you called me over there. After the fact, of course, I did. I realized there was a risk, but the risk was relatively minor and I didn't want to worry you."

Unable to directly address the issue without processing it some more, he asked, "So you've been worrying about that alone since then?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. That was unplanned. Neither one of us could've known." He squeezed her hands, mentally putting things together.

"I realize that we can't… you can't do anything about this. But I'm having the baby, Fiyero. I'll move out of Kiamo Ko immediately after we graduate. My father won't have to know. No one will. I'll go live in some hovel in Quadling Country or something. Please, don't worry about me or the baby, though. I'll take good care of him, and I'll make sure he has the best education he could get."

"He?" Fiyero was too stunned to say much more.

"I just have this feeling." She flushed.

Fiyero sighed. "Oh, Fae, this isn't how I wanted this to happen."

"No, Yero, I know. I love you. I'll contact you occasionally and if you want to, you can visit. It's the only solution I have, though."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He got up for a moment and went to his desk, pulling the ring out of the drawer. "I'm talking about this."

She stared at him. "Fiyero… I know you want to… I want to, too, but we both know we can't…"

"We can." He put a finger to her lips. "Fae, I wasn't in the City over the spring holidays. I was at Kiamo Ko. I was… well, I was doing exactly what you told me not to. I gave them the ultimatum, Fae, and they gave in."

"My father… he… really?" Tears were welling in the corners of her eyes.

"He did. Only because of my mother, I think. But he did. Be my queen."

"Fiyero, I don't know what to say." But she wrapped him in a hug. "Of course I will. Oh, sweet Oz, I never thought we'd get this chance."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Well, now that you mention it," she laughed, smacking his arm playfully. "No, no I'm not. I can't be right now. I'm too happy."

"We'll get married as soon as we get back."

"Fiyero, I know I'm not that far along, but I'm pretty sure we won't be able to lie – at least not to our families – about this."

"People don't care so much in the Vinkus, Fae, if you wait until marriage."

"My father will."

"Your father will have to live with it."

"Tell that to him."

"Oh, I will." He wasn't afraid of the man, not anymore. What could he do to them now? He certainly wouldn't stop their marriage – a pregnant and unmarried daughter would only be more difficult for him to explain. Besides, Fiyero was euphoric. Nothing could upset him at that moment. "Do you want to tell them when they come for graduation, or do you want to wait until we get back to Kiamo Ko?"

"Let's wait until we get back."

He knew she was just putting it off longer, but it was her decision. "We'll tell them we want the wedding right away, and we'll tell them that's why. They won't fight us on it."

She nodded slowly. "What did my father say? When you said you wanted to marry me?"

"At first he refused. And then I told them I would leave, step down from my post. He accused me of threatening them into giving me what I want."

"That is kind of what you were doing."

"For you and for me, Fae. And he still almost refused, but my mother… I think she'd known it was coming. She had all these good arguments as to why he should let us be together. It was strange. And when he's with my mother, he's not the same man. I mean, he's still a jerk, but he's less of one."

She laughed. "Then she definitely needs to be there when we tell him I'm pregnant."

"She will be." He kissed her again. "This isn't exactly the order I wanted all of this to happen in, but… this is everything I wanted."

"I honestly didn't know I wanted it. But I do."

"Does Glinda know? About the baby, I mean."

Elphaba nodded. "I was never good at hiding things from her. She knew something was wrong before I knew for sure I was pregnant. I guess I was more nervous about it than I thought I was. I wouldn't tell her, though, not until I knew."

"And Nanny? Nessa?"

"Darling, Nessa still doesn't even know about us. And Nanny thinks we broke up when our parents forced us to."

"Maybe you should at least tell them we're engaged before the rest of the family gets here. I mean, your father and my mother already knew I planned to ask. Although I told them I was going to ask at graduation."

"Well, you just couldn't wait, could you?"

"Elphaba, you looked so afraid when you came here. I wasn't going to make you wait another week to find out that things would be fine."

"I'm teasing, Yero my hero." She put a hand on his arm. "Wait, I'm going to be queen. What in Oz does that even mean?"

"You'll have to ask my mother. She'd know better than I would."

"I don't know if I'd be a good queen," she said.

He kissed her nose. "You'll be perfect."


	48. Chapter 48: Keeping It Simple

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Keeping It Simple**

Nessa was… surprised at their engagement to say the least. "You're marrying our stepbrother? I don't understand."

Glinda had decided to join her when she went to tell Nanny and Nessa, too excited to sit still. "She and Fiyero are very much in love."

"Thank you, Glinda, but I can explain this." Elphaba sighed. "I know that this probably comes as a shock."

"To some of us," Nanny commented.

"Fiyero and I grew very close our first year here. He was one of the only people I knew, and we fell for one another. We decided, given how unconventional it was, that we'd keep our relationship a secret."

"Among other reasons," Nanny added.

"Nanny, please." Elphaba shot a glare at her. "Apparently, during the spring holidays, Fiyero had a conversation with our father and Ateri and asked for permission to marry me. They agreed."

"It sounds like you're leaving a lot out." Nanny insisted.

"I was keeping it simple," Elphaba said pointedly.

"And you cleaned it up quite a bit."

"Do we need to have this conversation in private?" Elphaba demanded.

"Finish talking to your sister and we will." Nanny waved her on.

"Look, Nessie, I know it's strange, but it's what I want." She reached over and placed a hand on her sister's knee. "That does mean that, when Great Grandfather passes, you will step into the position of Eminent Thropp – if that's what you want."

"I… I think I'll have to ask Father."

Elphaba tried not to cringe at that. Even now, Nessa would still be controlled by her father. But she'd done her best for her sister, and she knew she needed to live her own life. "That's your decision, Nessa."

"And you really want to marry Fiyero? I didn't think you'd ever get married, Fabala."

"I know," Elphaba smiled at that. "But I do. And I will. He's so good to me, Nessie. I know you've never seen it, but I can promise you he is."

"I'll say." Nanny muttered.

Glinda, trying to ease the tension said, "He really is good to your sister."

Elphaba groaned. "Nanny, would you talk to me in the other room?"

"Of course, dearest."

She dragged the woman into her own room. "I'm sorry. Yes, I was still sneaking around behind your back. I realize you're angry about that."

"Did you ever really stop seeing each other?"

"We tried. It just didn't last."

"I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"That was the point, Nanny."

"And your father really just agreed? Why do I not believe that?" Nanny demanded. "I don't think it quite worked like that."

"He took… some convincing. I don't exactly know. Fiyero didn't tell me he was talking to them about it until after the fact. And Nanny, there's more. Please don't tell my father. I promise I will but… I'm pregnant."

"You're _what_?"

Elphaba's cheeks darkened. "We're going to tell them when we get back to Kiamo Ko. We'll have the wedding right away."

"I knew you weren't exactly virginal, but I thought you were more careful than that!"

"I was. It just happened! Please, Nanny, let us break it to Father and Ateri on our own terms. All of this is going to be hard for him to take, you know that."

"That's for sure."

The whole group of them traveled back to Kiamo Ko after graduation in two groups. Frex, Nessa and Nanny took one carriage and Ateri, Fiyero and Elphaba took another. Frex barely spoke to Elphaba during the whole event. He merely said congratulations to both of them upon graduating, and nodded silently when they made their announcement that they were officially engaged. Ateri, on the other hand, hugged them both. So when they'd split off, Elphaba knew exactly who she'd rather sit hours in a carriage with.

"You two look so happy," Ateri said. "I still don't quite think I understand, but I can see how in love you are. I couldn't take that from you."

"Fiyero said you argued on our behalf when my father got angry." Elphaba said.

"I thought his reaction was a little harsh. I understand being frustrated that you two didn't quite listen to his original decree to stay apart, but I wasn't about to let him force one or both of you out of our home."

"That means a lot to us," Elphaba told her. She'd been resting her hand on her belly a lot, and she quickly moved it. "I am sorry. I didn't want Fiyero to say the things he did. I believe I'd specifically asked him _not_ to."

"Well, I know well enough that when he gets it in his mind to do something, he finds a way to do it no matter what anyone else says." Ateri smiled gently.

"That's for sure." Elphaba smiled at Fiyero, who was rolling his eyes at them. She didn't touch him. She understood that this was strange to the woman, and she wanted to keep as many boundaries in place as she could. This woman had stood up for them, and she deserved respect. Elphaba did not want to make her uncomfortable.

"Mother, really, if you hadn't stepped in…"

"Nonsense, Fiyero. You knew I would."

"I just didn't know if he would back down." Fiyero admitted. "I hated having to say that to you. It would've hurt so badly to leave."

"I can't pretend to understand the way you were feeling, what made you say such things, but I'm glad that you're happy." Ateri patted her son's hand.

"Like I said, I told him not to." Elphaba repeated. "But I can't exactly complain about the results." She wrapped her arms about her knees. In the past days, she'd started feeling incredibly protective of her body and the life growing within it. Fiyero, too, had started taking care of her – even more than usual. It did irritate her slightly, but she also understood that was to be expected.

"Now, you don't have to start planning for the wedding right away. You two can take all the time you need."

"Um, yeah, I think we'll go ahead and get planning, Mother. We've been hiding for two and a half years. We don't feel the need to wait any longer." Fiyero was practically stuttering. "We're just very excited to be married."

"Ah, of course. I remember when I was your age and I got married. It seemed that day couldn't come soon enough. I suppose, Elphaba, that your father will perform the ceremony?"

"He'd probably prefer to." She wouldn't even argue. Elphaba realized they were lucky enough to be allowed to marry at all. If that was the last they had to deal with her father's religion, she'd take it.

"I'm fine with that," Fiyero agreed.

"Good. I know that would make him happy."

Elphaba forced a smile. She wasn't sure he'd be so happy about their other news…


	49. Chapter 49: A Change in Me

**Chapter Forty-Nine: A Change in Me**

They'd only been at Kiamo Ko one night when they asked their parents to sit down with them and help plan the wedding. Fiyero was more nervous about this than he had been any other time they'd had a discussion with their parents. He wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist when they sat down, ignoring the glare she shot him. He was well aware she didn't want any physical contact in front of their parents, but he needed it.

"We'd really like to have the wedding as soon as possible," Elphaba said right away. "It doesn't need to be too fancy or anything."

Frex gave them a very forced smile. "Nonsense, Fabala. We should take our time with the planning. After all, you're to be a queen. This needs to be a big wedding."

Fiyero gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid it really can't wait."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm pregnant, Father. About two months. And we'd like to have the wedding before I start to show." Elphaba's words came out in a jumble, and he felt her body tense beneath his hand. She leaned slightly towards him, reminding him that he wasn't the only one who needed support.

"Oh my goodness!" Ateri exclaimed. "I…"

"You _harlot_!" Frex's barely composed face broke into one of utter hatred. "It's bad enough I have to let this marriage happen, but… no! There is no way. Only two months, you said? We can have that taken care of."

Elphaba stared at him with wide eyes, her hands going to her stomach. "Father!"

"Sir, isn't that against the wishes of the Unnamed God?" Fiyero said slowly, trying to keep everyone calm.

"So is sex outside of the bonds of marriage! There is no way any daughter of mine is going to make me look like a fool by having a child she clearly conceived before her wedding! I ought to stop this marriage altogether, have you sent to a mauntery!"

"It's not up to you!" Elphaba snarled. "It's up to me. And I am having this child!"

"Not as my daughter, you aren't!"

"That's enough!" Ateri shouted. "Frexspar, what are you doing? How could you possibly even consider such a thing? That is our grandchild. And she is your daughter. If you are so adamant on disowning her, then you can leave Kiamo Ko at once!"

Frex gaped at Ateri. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. Frex, I love you. But when it comes to your children, specifically Elphaba, I can't stand you! I don't know what she ever did to you, but she makes my son happy and that's all I need. You can sit here and make your decision. We're going to go start marking arrangements." Ateri grabbed Elphaba's hand. "Come child, let's go talk about this somewhere more peaceful."

Fiyero shot a glare at Frex as he followed the two women out of the room. Then he grabbed Elphaba. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I told you he wouldn't take it well. I was a little surprised, though, at his attempt at handling it."

"I won't let that happen, my dear, I promise." Ateri assured her. "If your father wants to continue staying here, we are going to have to have some serious conversations and things are going to have to change."

"You don't have to do that for me. I know you care for my father."

"But I care more for my son. And my future grandchild. Am I a little disappointed? Not really, to be honest. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten some girl pregnant earlier."

"Mother!"

"Oh stop! She knows of your prior… predilections." Ateri laughed. "Don't you?"

"Hard not to notice," Elphaba shrugged. "We've discussed that. I assure you, he was a perfect gentleman to me. He never pressured me into anything I didn't want."

"Good. I knew he was a bit of a louse, but I always hoped he was at least respectful about it."

"Mother, stop!" Fiyero was absolutely horrified. "Please. You two do not need to be having this conversation with me here. Or ever, actually."

"Fine. Now, why don't we sit in here?" She ushered them into the study. "We can probably make the wedding next week, if you're set on it."

"We are."

"We could always wait until after the child is born."

"I meant it when I said we'd waited long enough, Mother." Fiyero took Elphaba's hand. "I'm sorry it had to come about like this. And I'm sorry we weren't more careful. But I'd like to make her my wife before she has a chance to think about it and decide she can do better."

Elphaba flushed heavily. "Please, Fiyero. I'm carrying your child. I'm not going anywhere."

"I may not like how he or she was conceived, but I am excited to have a grandchild. I never thought it would be so soon!" His mother smiled again.

He was glad his mother was taking this so well. She was probably taking it better than either of them had, actually. But Fiyero worried about his mother's outburst. He was proud of her for standing up like that, but he knew Frex meant a lot to her. Which is why, when he walked down the hall late that night and saw the two of them sitting up talking, he smiled to himself a little. If anyone could redeem the man, it was his mother.

Elphaba looked beautiful the day of their wedding. She wore a simple white gown – it was really all the tailor could put together on such short notice, and she hadn't wanted anything fancy, either. He wore the ceremonial robes Vinkun men always wore. And still, he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to marry her.

Her father had softened a bit, though he hadn't spoken more than a sentence or two to either of them. He did still insist on performing the ceremony, which meant it was dreadfully long and the couple was left staring at one another for far too long. Nessa wore magicked shoes so she could stand up for her sister, and Shell stood for Fiyero. Glinda just barely arrived in time for the wedding – fashionably late, as always. She whooped and hollered when Fiyero finally kissed Elphaba at the end of the ceremony.

"Now you're stuck with me," he said.

Elphaba only laughed. "I couldn't imagine anyone I'd rather be stuck with." She took his outstretched arm.

"And you once thought you'd never get married."

"That was before you got me pregnant," she replied.

"Tell me that's not the only reason."

"You have a habit of changing my mind," Elphaba admitted, smiling at him. "Love does that."

"It certainly does. I never thought I was a one-woman man before you. But now I can barely handle just the one." He teased.

"Oh, I'll show you later," she threatened.

"Go ahead," he replied, grinning stupidly. "You're my wife now. We can do whatever we want."

"We already have," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"We may have jumped the gun on that a bit."

"That and a few other things." She wrapped her hands around her belly again.

"That's okay. The earlier we start, the more time we have to continue."

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter is the last one. I'll post it soon.


	50. Epilogue: Better Than A Dream

**Chapter Fifty/Epilogue: Better Than A Dream**

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand. "I'm right here, Fae."

"Gee, I didn't notice that when you're RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Elphaba snapped, panting heavily.

"You know, pregnancy has not made you any nicer." He joked.

"It hasn't made you any funnier."

"Fabala, we're almost getting ready to push." Nanny instructed.

"Great. It's only been twenty freaking hours."

Fiyero leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just a little longer. It'll all be worth it."

"You are not the one giving birth!"

Nanny's voice rang out. "Now, Fabala."

Her hand tightened around his. "Ugh!"

"Come on, more, Elphaba."

"I'm trying, damn it." She pushed again.

"You've developed quite a mouth in the last few hours," Fiyero commented.

"Shut up…!" And with another push, the child was born. Elphaba collapsed against the pillows, her breathing coming in bursts.

A small cry came from the child as Nanny gently wiped it down and cut the umbilical cord. "It's a boy."

"I told you," Elphaba gasped, unable to even see anything from where she'd fallen back into the bed.

"He's tiny," Fiyero observed.

"He is. Especially since he's so late." Nanny cradled the child for a moment. "Although I suppose that'll only help your story. You can say he came early and you got pregnant on your honeymoon."

"My mother says I was abnormally small and I turned out just fine."

"I'll say." Elphaba pushed herself into a sitting position. "Do I get to hold my child, Nanny, or just you?"

Nanny cackled a little and placed the child in Elphaba's arms. "Here you are, my dear."

Elphaba looked down at the little boy in her arms and all the pain faded away suddenly. "He's perfect." She found herself smiling.

"Just like his mother." Fiyero wiped a small bead of sweat off her forehead. "Although it's a shame he doesn't have your coloring."

"I am perfectly fine with that," Elphaba muttered wryly. "I love him just the way he is." She scooted over in the bed a little.

Fiyero climbed in and sat behind her, wrapping both her and child in his embrace. "And I love both of you."

She glanced up at him. "I love you, too, Yero."

Nanny rolled her eyes. "What are you two lovebirds going to call him?"

"Liir," Elphaba answered quickly.

"That's a lovely name. Would you like me to get the relatives? Only one or two at a time, I promise."

"That's fine." But Elphaba was too involved with the beautiful creature in her arms to be too aware of anything else. "Hi," she whispered, "I'm your mother."

The baby looked up at her with large, wide eyes, filled with wonder. Fiyero smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Were you going to ask me about that name?"

"Not really." She laughed. "We talked about it. You said it was fine."

"I'm just teasing you."

"You do that a lot."

Ateri burst in with Frex in tow. "Oh my goodness! Look at you!" She walked towards the bed while Frex hovered in the doorway.

Elphaba handed Fiyero their son, and he got up and walked to his mother. "This is Liir."

"He's just precious." She cooed down at him, then looked back at Fiyero. "Congratulations."

"Hey! What are you congratulating him for? I did all the work!" Elphaba grumbled.

Ateri laughed a little. "Oh, believe me, I'm well aware. I hope it wasn't too terrible."

"I'll live."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Frex finally spoke. "He's wonderful, Fabala."

She could barely meet the man's eyes. "Thank you, Father."

Frex grunted as Ateri nudged him. "I'm sorry that I ever even suggested what I did when you told me you were pregnant. I regret it deeply."

"Thank you," Fiyero said kindly. "I think we both know it came more out of shock and anger than out of anything you really meant. Don't we, Fae?" He placed Liir back in her outstretched arms.

"Of course." But again, she was no longer looking at any of them, only at her son.

Ateri hesitated for a moment before saying, "We'll leave you two alone. Nessa said she'll wait until morning to see you. She fell asleep hours ago."

Elphaba asked, "What time is it?"

"It's past midnight."

She felt exhaustion creep into her. "I never realized."

"You two have a good night. You wake us if you need anything at all." Ateri closed the door behind her.

Fiyero sat back down beside Elphaba. "Do you want me to hold him while you rest? I somehow think you need rest more than I do."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and then back down at Liir. "I don't want to sleep quite yet. Everything in this moment is just like it should be."

Fiyero kissed her cheek. "And it will be when you wake up. We're not leaving. This little guy can't even walk yet." He gently pried the boy from her grasp. "I'll stay right here with you. Have sweet dreams, my Fae."

She closed her eyes and laid her head against Fiyero's chest. If she weren't so tired, she wouldn't bother sleeping at all. Real life was so much better than any dream.


End file.
